Two Colors, a Single Heart
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: Luka Megurine, élève brillante, menant sa vie normalement, entre en troisième année au Lycée. Parallèlement, Miku Hatsune, entre en première année. Aucune des deux n'aurait alors imaginé que la rencontre de l'autre bouleverserait sa vie. Yuri
1. Chapter 1

Biennn, c'est donc reparti pour publier Two Colors, a Single Heart. Désolée du désagrément, la raison est indiquée sur mon profil pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse. Je vais reposter mes 7 chapitres les uns derrière les autres. Donc je ne re répondrai aux review qu'à partir du huitième.

Sur ce, enjoy~

* * *

><p>Les rayons du soleil frappaient déjà pleinement les vitres de la chambre, et les rideaux opaques, bien que réduisant en majorité la lumière qui s'abattait dans la pièce, laissaient passer quelques rayons, éclairant ainsi son visage… Son premier réflexe fut de remonter la sa couette, se protégeant ainsi de ce terrible fléau, qui l'avait tirée de son doux sommeil. Malgré tout, ce petit plaisir prolongé ne fut que de courte duré, un son aigu retenti soudain, mettant ses nerfs a rude épreuve, se retenant de jeter l'objet d'où provenait ce son, que seul le Diable aurait put avoir l'idée de concevoir.<p>

Deux yeux d'un bleue si clair, si parfait, apparurent enfin. Si la mer avait été enfermée dans un regard, ce serait dans le sien. A peine prendriez vous le temps d'y plonger, que vous finiriez noyé dans ce regard sans fond… Ils étaient recouverts par des mèches, un peu en batailles, de couleur rose. Elle se redressa finalement, la main plaquée sur une partie de son visage. Elle aurait bien aimé dormir quelques minutes de plus, mais malheureusement la journée en avait décidée ainsi. Après quelques secondes pour se reconnecter au monde réel, elle se redressa, et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Encore quelques minutes… elle n'avait, décidément, pas envie de bouger aujourd'hui. Elle finit quand même par se lever. Ses longs cheveux roses retombèrent le long de son dos, pour finir un peu plus bas que son bassin.

Il fallait avouer que cette jeune fille avait tout pour plaire, c'est ce qui en faisait une des filles les plus populaires du lycée d'ailleurs. Que se soit sa silhouette presque parfaite, ou son sens du raffinement, elle en faisait craquer plus d'un. Malgré ça, elle évitait de se lier aux autres gens, elle se contentait du strict minimum, histoire de rester polie. C'était peut être également une autre partie d'elle qui faisait son charme. Les gens, les histoires, les problèmes, c'était vraiment trop prise de tête pour elle, c'est pour cela qu'elle préférait rester de son coté. De ce fait, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, juste des personnes qui l' « admiraient », et ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle gardait ainsi une certaine image auprès des autres, sans pour autant devoir en dépendre un jour ou l'autre, et devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un. En fait, elle paraissait plutôt froide comme personne, un peu comme quelqu'un d'inaccessible aux autres… mais c'est ce qui faisait d'elle une personne tant populaire…

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ou plutôt, vers « sa » salle de bain, car oui, elle disposait d'une salle de bain à elle, et rien qu'à elle. C'était l'avantage d'avoir des parents aisés, très aisés… Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude de la baignoire, laissant ainsi coulée l'eau pendant qu'elle allait préparée sa serviette. Après quelques minutes, elle fit glisser sa robe de chambre noire d'un geste, et se laissa fondre dans l'eau chaude. C'était tellement agréable de bon matin, et bien que se soit un plaisir quotidien, elle ne s'en lassait pas. Autant l'envie de rester au lit était forte, celle de rester dans cette baignoire l'était beaucoup plus. Elle aurait aimée s'y endormir, et ne plus se réveiller. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par des bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir, lui rappelant qu'elle devait se dépêcher. Très vite, elle sortit de son bain, l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau si claire, et saisit sa serviette qu'elle s'empressa d'enroulée autour de son corps. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, lâchant sa serviette sur son lit, elle attrapa l'uniforme scolaire du lycée, et s'en vêtit. Une chemise blanche, des collants, une jupe, et une veste sans manches noires, ainsi qu'une cravate rouge. Cet uniforme lui allait à ravir. Un coup de brosse dans les cheveux, et elle était fin prête.

Elle sorti de sa chambre, et descendit l'étage menant au rez-de-chaussée. La demeure était plutôt grande, spacieuse, et surtout vide. Car en effet, avoir des parents qui gagnent très bien leurs vies, ça à ses avantages, mais également des inconvénients, car ils n'étaient presque jamais là. De cette façon, au moins, leurs enfants avaient appris à se débrouiller par eux même, et à devenir autonome, bien avant la plupart des jeunes de leurs âges. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, les pièces étaient peu cloisonnées les unes aux autres, ce qui rendait la maison encore plus spacieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà, chacune étant décorée avec soin, ne cachant pas les moyens dont disposait cette famille. La jeune fille ne fut pas surprise de trouver la cuisine occupée, vu le temps de latence pour émergée du pays des rêves. Une douce odeur sucrée flottait dans l'air.

**- Et bien, t'as enfin réussi à sortir de ton lit ? dit une voix venant de derrière le bar qui parcourait longitudinalement la cuisine.**

La silhouette d'où provenait la voix était un peu plus grande que la jeune fille, et peut être légèrement plus carrée aussi. Et ses cheveux, étaient de la même couleur que les siens, en plus court, beaucoup plus court, s'arrêtant au dessous de ses oreilles. Il avait ses yeux, et un regard identique au sien.

**- Humm, j'aurai vraiment préférée rester dormir, grand frère. **

La jeune fille soupira, puis alla s'asseoir derrière ce qui ressemblait à un bar. Posant son coude sur la surface, et appuyant sa joue sur sa main. Elle ouvrit les yeux et afficha un agréable sourire, lorsqu'une assiette pleine de pancakes arriva devant son nez.

**- Aller, prends des forces, tu vas en avoir besoin, tu sais aussi bien que moi que la rentrée scolaire est plutôt ennuyante.**

**- Ne m'en parle pas, on va encore avoir le droit au même blabla que les deux années précédentes, ils devraient le garder pour les premières années seulement…**

Le jeune homme s'assit en face de sa sœur, et lui sourit, avant de prendre la parole.

**-Et bien, si ça peut te rassurer, tu auras toujours le même blabla, comme tu l'appelles, après le lycée. Je vais également y avoir droit tu sais.**

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses prit alors une mine boudeuse, puis un regard d'enfant contrariée.

**- Ne parts pas, grand frère …**

**-Hey, tu n'es plus une enfant, et je te rappel que l'université se trouve juste à côté du lycée, donc je suppose qu'on se croisera encore.**

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis tout les deux rirent à l'unisson. On peut dire qu'ils s'entendaient bien, même extrêmement bien. Il y avait une ambiance plutôt paisible dans cette famille, ils se disaient tout, et de fait, rien ne venait jamais causer des problèmes internes.

**- Aller, dépêche toi de finir de manger, où tu arriveras en retard pour ta première journée de cours.**

Elle ne répondit point, se contentant d'enfoncer sa fourchette où était embrochée un morceau de pancake dans sa bouche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être quelque peu précipité, elle s'arma de son sac, et mit ses chaussures d'extérieurs. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée, bientôt suivit par son frère, et sortit dans la cours. L'air extérieur était vraiment agréable, le printemps, une légère brise qui soufflait, les pétales de fleurs de cerisier dansant avec le vent, et le soleil qui rayonnait dans un magnifique ciel bleu. Finalement, la journée ne s'annonçait peut être pas si mal.

* * *

><p>Bon, c'est la première fois que je me lance dans l'écriture d'une fanfiction, donc soyez indulgent =3<p>

Ce premier chapitre est certes très court, j'essaierais de faire plus long la prochaine fois, et également d'entrée dans l'histoire principale (je ne voulais pas aller trop vite des le début .).


	2. Chapter 2

La jeune fille marchait dans la rue ensoleillée, suivit de près par son frère. Le quartier était vraiment magnifique, et pas trop loin du lycée. La rue qui y menait était ornée de cerisier, et comme c'était la période de floraison, ça donnait une ambiance agréable, et détendue.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, délectant à chaque nouvelle bouffée, la légère odeur de fleur qui flottait dans l'air. Un grand sourire était affichée sur son visage, malgré le fait que se soit la rentrée scolaire, et que l'ennuie allait bientôt être au rendez vous, mais pour le moment, elle profitait simplement des petits plaisirs qui s'offraient à elle, délicatement.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la distance qui séparait la demeure familiale de la zone scolaire s'était peu à peu effacée, et elle put bientôt, apercevoir le grand et imposant portail d'entrée. Les bâtiments du lycée étaient voisins aux universitaires, ce qui, rendait cet endroit, plutôt vaste et imposant. D'un coup, son humeur enjouée s'envola, laissant alors place à un visage d'enfant blasée.

**- Ne fais pas cette tête, tu verras, la journée se passera bien.**

Le frère de la jeune fille ne semblait pas dérangé par la reprise des cours, même si, l'entrée à l'université le stressait un peu, également. Mais, il savait très bien le cacher, et il faisait tout pour que sa sœur se sente le mieux possible.

**- Tu as sans doutes raison… mais ce que je voudrais, en plus de se passer bien, c'est qu'elle se passe vite…**

Vraiment, il la reconnaissait bien là, chaque année, c'était la même chose, la rentrée scolaire… c'était vraiment une tare.

**- Bon, c'est ici que je te laisse, le bâtiment principal de l'université se trouve de ce côté, on se revoit ce soir. Bonne journée Luka.**

Le jeune homme sourit à sa sœur, puis commença à s'en aller dans une direction opposée à celle où se dirigeait la jeune fille, la laissant seule, face à cette ennuyante journée. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, avant de dire, ou plutôt de crier quelques mots à son frère.

**- Toi aussi… Grand frère…**

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses soupira, se mettant en route, à contre cœur, en direction de l'amphithéâtre où allait avoir lieu l'ennuyeux discours annuel du proviseur.

Elle croisa en route, quelques nouvelles élèves, des premières années sans doute. Elle fut amusée, de les voir courir dans tout les sens, paniquées dans ce nouvel environnement, recherchant tant bien que mal, le bâtiment où allait se passer le discours de bienvenue. Tout cela lui rappelait un peu son entrée au lycée, deux ans auparavant. Elle aussi ne savait pas où elle se rendait, mais heureusement pour elle, Luki était là, et il veillait sur elle, comme l'aurait fait le meilleur des grands frères. D'ailleurs, il veille toujours sur elle, tellement que parfois, il peut sembler trop protecteur.

C'est à nouveau le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle marchait donc, droit devant elle… car oui, au moins, elle, elle savait où se rendre, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de tout le monde…

Elle profitait du peu de temps qu'il lui restait, avant que n'arrive l'heure fatidique, contemplant le ciel, promenant son regard de ci de là, à travers l'immense cours extérieur du lycée. Il n'y avait plus grand monde d'ailleurs, enfin, mis à part les quelques premières années qui se précipitaient droit devant. Elle s'arrêta, remplissant entièrement ses poumons, contemplant le ciel bleu, laissant son esprit s'échapper une dernière fois pour la matinée.

**- Ah, c'est pas vrai, je peux pas être en retard, pas aujourd'hui !**

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner en entendant la voix qui se rapprochait de plus en plus vite derrière elle, qu'elle se retrouva heurtée par un objet non identifié sur agité. D'ailleurs, lui, se retrouva instantanément fesses à terre sous le contre coup du choc.

**- Aïe aïe aïe…** Fit la curieuse personne en passant douloureusement la main sur son front avant de se relever.

Décidément, encore une retardataire paniquée qui recherchait l'amphi, probablement une première année. On avait vraiment droit aux mêmes scènes chaque année, à croire que les gens ne pouvaient même pas arriver à l'heure pour le premier jour de classe.

La petite tardive releva la tête, abaissant sa main, et dévoilant ainsi son visage, avant de s'adresser à la troisième année.

**- Je suis déso… lée…**

Elle eut du mal à finir sa phrase, comme… captivée, par quelque chose. Le temps, venait subitement de se figer, ou du moins, il en avait l'air. Un grand silence s'installa entre les deux filles, chacune plongée dans le regard de l'autre. Elle était légèrement plus petite que Luka, quelques centimètres, tout au plus. Elle avait les yeux verts, de magnifiques yeux verts clairs, renfermant toute l'innocence et la pureté de ce monde, ou plutôt, celles d'une jeune fille de son âge, complètement perdue, perdue dans ce lycée, mais également perdue dans ses pensées… C'était comme si la réalité, avait tout simplement été stoppée à la seconde où leurs regards s'étaient croisés… Luka n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot, étrangement fascinée par cette jeune fille. Ses longs cheveux bleus se balançaient avec la brise, deux longues, très longues couettes attachées de chaque coté de sa tête, parsemées de reflets verts.

**- Je…** Commença la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

- **Tu es une première année, n'est ce pas ?** Demanda Luka, sans laisser le temps à la nouvelle de finir sa phrase.

**- Ah… euh, oui.**

Elle était complètement perdue, ne trouvant pas ses mots, elle se contentait de rester là, figée sur place, à contempler l'infinie beauté de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

Luka, quant à elle, esquissa un léger sourire, comme on sourirait à un enfant pour le rassurer. L'étrange fille fut émerveillée quand elle l'aperçu, ce n'était qu'un sourire, et pourtant elle ressentit la même chose qu'un enfant la veille de noël, découvrant son sapin éclairé par milles et une lumières. Son cœur se réchauffa, sans savoir pourquoi, mais elle se souviendrait probablement de ce moment pour le reste de sa vie. C'était peut être tout simplement de la fascination, qu'elle avait devant cette fille à la beauté inégale, ou bien peut être l'intriguait elle. Soudain, elle se rappela quelque chose, quelque chose d'important…

- **Kya, je dois… je dois y aller, ou je vais vraiment être en retard…**

La jeune fille s'était déjà précipitée droit devant, suivit du regard par Luka, qui semblait toujours figée sur place, dans ses propres pensées. Elle la regardait s'éloigner en courant, plus vite que jamais, quand elle se retourna dans sa direction.

- **Au fait, je m'appelle Miku. Hatsune Miku** ! Lui cria-t-elle avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue.

- **Hatsune… Miku…** Chuchota la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Luka continuait de fixer sans raison l'endroit où elle avait vu Miku disparaître, lorsqu'elle se souvint, qu'elle aussi, devait se rendre à l'amphithéâtre, car le discours de bienvenue était adressé à TOUS les élèves, premières, secondes, ainsi que troisièmes années. Elle se mit donc doucement en marche, là où ses pas la guidaient, et, étrangement, elle était moins dérangée par l'idée de s'y rendre.

Elle arriva devant un bâtiment, assez, imposant, pour tout dire, Et pour cause, il devait être assez grand pour accueillir les élèves des différentes classes. Elle longea le mur jusqu'à la porte réservé aux élèves. On pouvait entendre des murmures de l'autre coté. Elle entra, et ce qu'elle prenait pour des murmures, étaient en fait un brouhaha à en faire exploser des tympans. Des centaines d'élèves étaient assis les uns derrières les autres, sur différentes rangées surélevées les unes par rapport aux autres. Les étudiants en seconde et troisième année parlaient entre eux, tandis que les premières années, étaient excitées comme des puces.

Luka soupira, et s'avança alors de quelques pas, cherchant quelque chose du regard, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle espérait pouvoir apercevoir la jeune fille qui lui était rentrée dedans plus tôt. Elle chercha encore un peu, scrutant chaque visage, du moins, chaque masse de personnes, mais sans succès. Finalement, elle abandonna, après tout, elle la recroiserait sûrement, un jour ou l'autre… et puis, s'était juste une fille, parmi tant d'autres… pourtant, elle lui avait parut… différente…

La jeune fille prit place sur un des derniers rangs, à un endroit plutôt discret, et là où il y avait le moins de monde. Evidemment, plusieurs personnes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de détourner la tête, afin de l'observer. Elle reconnue des visages familiers, et en aperçue aussi des nouveaux. Décidément, s'était à peine la rentrée scolaire, que même certains de premières années semblaient déjà l'avoir remarquée. Elle esquissa rapidement un faux sourire, pour qu'ils se retournent satisfaits.

Soudain, le directeur entra dans la salle, d'un coup, on n'entendait plus un bruit, les élèves se levèrent, saluèrent, puis se rassirent. Puis le directeur entama son discours infernal…

Après de longues minutes, qui paraissaient avoir durées des heures, ou peut être, une heure, d'un point de vue réaliste, tous les étudiants, ou du moins la majorité, étaient dans un état de léthargie totale. Luka n'y manquait pas non plus, c'était limite si elle ne somnolait pas les yeux ouverts. Elle n'avait pas écouté un seul mot qui fut propagé à travers la gigantesque pièce. Quand elle vit les autres se lever et saluer, elle en fit de même, histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle sortit de la salle en vitesse, pour remplir ses poumons d'air frais. Après cela, il lui restait trois heures de cours, avant la pause déjeuné, puis tous les élèves seraient libérés, exceptionnellement. Elle se dirigea donc vers le bâtiment principal, où avaient lieux les cours. Les classes des troisièmes années étaient situées au troisième étage. Quoi de plus normal que de faire travailler les jambes des plus anciens élèves… Un étage, un deuxième, puis enfin le troisième. Elle traversa le couloir, puis fit glisser la porte de sa classe. Quelques visages se tournèrent dans sa direction, certains détournèrent immédiatement la tête, et d'autres, avaient des étoiles dans les yeux. Quelques chuchotements s'entendaient assez distinctement, et d'autres n'étaient pas plus discrets. Elle s'assit à une place, à coté d'une fenêtre, afin de pouvoir rêvasser pour le reste de la matinée. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Luka était une jeune fille brillante, elle avait une certaine facilité avec les cours, alors qu'elle ne travaillait pas toujours sérieusement. Le silence régnait dans la salle, on entendait seulement la voix du professeur, quand la sonnerie retentit enfin. Ce n'était pas trop tôt pensa t'elle. Et puis, l'heure était venue, de remplir son estomac…

Elle prit un déjeuner à la cafétéria, puis alla se poser tranquillement dehors, dans un coin à l'abri des regards. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à finir son repas, ayant engloutit toute une assiette de pancakes le matin même, ce n'était pas comme si elle mourrait de faim. Elle était enfin libre, puisqu'aucun cours n'avait lieu l'après midi. Elle ne décida pourtant pas de rentrer chez elle, puisque elle avait choisit de rentrer avec Luki le soir même, car lui, avait cours, malheureusement, c'était ça, l'université…

Elle prit donc la direction du bâtiment où elle avait eu cours précédemment. Elle monta à nouveaux les trois premiers étages, puis enchaîna avec un quatrième. Cet étage n'était occupé que par des activités extrascolaires, on pouvait d'ailleurs y accéder par des escaliers situés derrière le bâtiment. Actuellement, il était totalement désert, puisque, la majorité des élèves était rentrée chez eux, mais il n'était pas non plus surpeuplé le reste du temps, en fait, c'était un endroit plutôt calme, comme elle les aimait.

L'heure était venue pour elle, de se trouver une occupation, et elle savait précisément ce qu'elle souhaitait faire. Elle fit glisser une porte un pu plus éloignées que les autres, au fond du couloir, et pénétra dans une vaste pièce. De très grandes vitres recouvraient les murs, et de longs rideaux recouvraient les vitres. Elle en tira un, laissant alors le soleil se propager dans la salle. Les deux années précédentes, Luka s'était inscrite au club de musique, elle ne savait pas encore si elle allait recommencer cette année. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle jouait du violon et du piano comme personne, ayant prit des cours durant son enfance, ces deux instruments n'avaient plus de secret pour elle. Elle se dirigea d'ailleurs vers le piano qui décorait cette grande pièce vide. Instinctivement, elle laissa glisser ses doigts fins sur toute la gamme de notes, produisant ainsi des sons de plus en plus aigus. Sa main droite commença alors à pianotée de ci de là, jouant des notes bien précises, tout d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Sa seconde main vint alors rejoindre la première, parfaitement synchronisée, complètement ainsi la mélodie qui se diffusait tout autour d'elle. Ses doigts dansaient, dans une frénésie et dans un rythme endiablés. Lorsqu'elle jouait, son esprit s'échappait ailleurs, elle ne pensait plus à rien, guidée par la musique.

Luka était tellement concentrée, ou peut être déconnectée du monde réel, qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarquée sa présence…

Le son de la mélodie ralentissait, les notes se faisaient de moins en moins nombreuses, jusqu'à ce que la dernière s'élève et résonne dans la salle. Elle rouvrit peu à peu les yeux, et leva la tête. Tant du surprise dans son regard, lorsqu'elle aperçu la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus verts qui la regardait fixement près de la porte. Quelqu'un l'avait entendu, et pas n'importe qui. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre, et se sentait gênée. Pourtant, elle avait déjà joué pour un public, devant bon nombre de personnes. Mais là, elle se sentait embarrassée, comme si elle avait été surprise en train de faire quelque chose de mal. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Sa réaction la surprit elle-même d'ailleurs, elle était… troublée, par cette sensation, mais elle tenta de passer outre ce détail.

**- Je suis surprise de te trouver ici, dit Luka, en esquissant un sourire**.

Miku ne répondit pas, elle était émerveillée, et figée sur place. Luka la regardait, curieusement, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Après quelques secondes, la jeune fille s'en rendit compte, et rougit légèrement, sans savoir pourquoi.

- **Ah, nan, je… je profitais de cet après midi pour visiter les lieux, et en arrivant ici, j'ai entendu de la musique, une magnifique musique… et je suis donc venue voir…**

En entendant ces mots, Luka ne put s'empêcher de sourire. On lui faisait des compliments plutôt souvent, mais celui-ci était vraiment sincère, et il lui allait droit au cœur.

- Mais**, je, je ne voulais pas te déranger ! Je suis désolé, je vais partir…** Poursuivit la jeune fille tout en faisant coulisser la porte de la pièce.

- **Non… ! Attends… !** S'empressa de répondre la pianiste.

Ces deux mots la firent sursauter, d'ailleurs, la façon dont ils avaient été prononcés, cela étonnait Luka elle-même.

- **Tu es sure ? Je… ne voudrais pas te déranger plus longtemps…** Répondit Miku d'une mine un peu désolée.

Luka afficha un large sourire en entendant les dires de la jeune fille, elle semblait… manquer de confiance en soi, en fait, et Luka le remarqua.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, et puis, tu es loin de me déranger.**

Miku rougit légèrement, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire presque bêtement. Elle était fascinée par la beauté de la fille aux cheveux roses, tellement, qu'elle se sentait presque misérable à coté, ou du moins, elle ne se sentait pas comme un poisson dans l'eau, mais plus comme un pingouin au milieu d'un désert de sable. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contempler, son regard, il était magnifique. Miku n'avait jamais vu d'aussi beaux yeux auparavant. En fait, tout chez elle était magnifique, comme si elle avait été sculptée par la nature elle-même.

- **Je m'appelle Luka, Megurine Luka**, fit la jeune fille en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Même son nom, avait été crée par les anges, pensa alors Miku, avant de vouloir répondre.

- **…Enchantée…** Chuchota-t-elle. **Je suis…**

- **Hatsune Miku,** dit alors Luka en ne la laissant pas finir sa phrase, ce qui surprit alors Miku au plus haut point.

- **Tu… tu t'en es souvenue… ?** Répondit alors la jeune fille timidement, affichant une mine étonnée.

Luka tourna la tête, un sourire toujours gravé sur ses lèvres, pour regarder le ciel, à travers la fenêtre de la grande salle, puis dirigea à nouveaux son regard vers Miku.

- **Bien sur… comment oublier un visage comme le tient…**

Miku ne savait plus où se mettre, ses joues devinrent complètement rouges. C'était… un compliment ? Et qui plus est, venant d'une personne au moins mille fois plus belle qu'elle, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, aussi bête que cela puisse paraître, elle n'arrivait à rien faire d'autre, que la contempler, à chaque seconde qui passait.

- **Excuse** **moi, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser**, continua Luka tout en souriant.

Miku mit plusieurs secondes avant de réagir, le temps que ces paroles montent jusqu'à sa tête, et que son cerveau se reconnecte.

- **Hein ? Mais non, je ne suis pas… **

Si, elle l'était. Elle ne voulait juste pas l'admettre devant elle. Miku rougit de plus belle avant de détourner son regard boudeur de la magnifique jeune fille, se rendant elle-même compte qu'elle était gênée. En voyant cela, Luka ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un léger rire incontrôlé, ce qui intrigua Miku au plus haut point, et qui releva sa tête boudeuse. Une fois de plus, dans son subconscient, Miku était émerveillée, elle avait un rire si… joli. Après quelques secondes, l'expression de son visage changea, et elle joignit son rire au sien.

Luka ferma le cache du piano, puis se leva de la banquette sur laquelle elle était assise pour jouer. Elle regardait les rayons qui transperçaient les vitres, emplissant la pièce d'une lumière dorée, dans laquelle elle baignait. L'image que Miku avait de Luka à ce moment là, fut alors gravée dans son esprit à tout jamais, et personne ne pourrai lui enlever. Miku ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Luka s'avança vers l'entrée de la pièce, d'où n'avait pas bougé Miku depuis son arrivée. Elle ouvrit la porte, puis sortit dans le couloir, suivit du regard par la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, avant de tourner la tête dans sa direction.

**- Si tu n'as rien de prévu, je peux te faire visiter le reste du campus**, dit Luka en affichant un sourire comme elle en avait maintenant pris l'habitude avec elle.

Miku fut tout d'abord surprise, que quelqu'un avec autant de classe que Luka, puisse vouloir perdre du temps avec quelqu'un comme elle, enfin, par quelqu'un comme elle, elle entendait juste, quelqu'un de normal.

- **Ou…oui, bien sur**, lui répondit Miku, d'abord surprise puis répondant à son sourire, émerveillée et enjouée.

Toutes deux traversèrent ainsi la quasi-totalité des couloirs de bahut, Miku était assez gênée, par moment, mais l'embarras était toujours vite remplacé par un large sourire et par la bonne humeur de son guide. Luka avait pris soin de montrer à Miku les endroits les plus importants du lycée, au cas ou, comme les bureaux d'administration.

Elles finirent finalement par sortir des bâtiments, pour arriver dans la cour. L'après midi était passé plutôt vite, en fait, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Comme à son habitude, Luka ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le ciel, c'était comme un réflexe chez elle, dés qu'elle sortait, elle levait la tête pour contempler l'infinité qu'il renfermait. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Miku, qui était toujours aussi absorbée par elle, la voir plongée dans ses pensées, comme déconnectée de la réalité, ça la subjuguait.

- **J'ai été ravie de pouvoir te rencontrer à nouveau**, lui souffla Luka en détournant son regard vers le sien.

- **Je… je te remercie, d'avoir prit de ton temps pour moi**, répondit t'elle en rougissant, puis en souriant timidement.

- **Tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu rougis**… ajouta Luka avant de se remettre à avancer.

Miku fut figée sur place, et rougit de plus belle. Elle attendit que la chaleur dans ses joues retombe pour qu'elle presse le pas afin de rattraper Luka, qui avait pris quelques mètres d'avances. Elles marchèrent ainsi toute deux jusqu'à l'entrée par laquelle elles étaient arrivées le matin même, dans un paisible silence, léger et agréable.

Miku aperçu une silhouette au loin, aux cheveux roses, qui attira sur le moment son attention.

- **Bien, je crois que l'heure de rentrer est arrivée, mon frère m'attend**, s'adressa t'elle à la jeune fille en souriant.

- **Oui, c'est vrai qu'il commence à se faire tard, j'espère te revoir bientôt**, lui dit t'elle en répondant à son sourire.

Sur ces mots, Miku regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner peu à peu, pour ne bientôt distinguer plus que sa silhouette, aux cotés de celle de son frère. A ce moment là, son cœur se resserra sur lui-même, sans en connaître la raison, mais l'idée de la revoir au lycée remplaça vite cette étrange sensation.

Luka quant à elle marchait silencieusement, elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle avait rejoint son frère.

-** La journée s'est bien passée ?** Lui demanda t'il.

Aucune réponse. Elle n'avait qu'un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Un très grand sourire.

- **Je vois…** ajouta t'il en comprenant instantanément que finalement, la journée n'avait as été si mauvaise.

Tout deux rentrèrent ainsi chez eux, dans un long silence prolongé. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, c'était une chose que de nombreuses personnes pouvaient envier à cette famille.

* * *

><p>Désolée pour le retard, je n'arrivais pas à finir ce chapitre XD Je remercie les rares personnes qui lisent, en espérant qu'elles ne s'ennuient pas trop x) J'essaierais également d'être un peu plus rapide pour publier le prochain ^^"<p>

Sur ce, enjoy~


	3. Chapter 3

Une respiration saccadée, des bruits de pas forcés dans un rythme accéléré, les cheveux balançant en arrière, et l'air qui fouettait son visage. Comme à son habitude, elle était encore en retard. Peut être qu'elle ne devrait pas se coucher si tard les soirs d'écoles, ou alors, peut être qu'elle ne devrait pas systématiquement éteindre le réveil à chaque fois qu'il sonnait. Miku était une jeune fille comme les autres, riant d'un rien, la joie de vivre, elle ne se posait pas vraiment de question à propose de ce qu'elle devrait faire ou non. Son quotidien lui plaisait, c'était une fille plutôt joyeuse, et qui passait parfois pour une enfant naïve, ce qui lui apportait de temps à autre des problèmes.

C'était une matinée comme les autres pour elle, elle s'était levée en retard, et bien sur, son frère n'aurait pas daignée la réveiller. Elle eu à peine le temps de se doucher, de se préparer et d'avaler un morceau avant de se mettre à courir le marathon pour arriver en cours à l'heure. Elle était d'ailleurs passer maître en la matière. Miku arrivant à l'heure, ce ne serait pas Miku. Elle accéléra encore la cadence, parcourant les rues à vive allure, il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes avant le début des cours. Les bâtiments étaient enfin en vue. Elle fut mystérieusement heureuse de les apercevoir, non pas qu'elle soit enjouée d'aller à l'école, mais surtout car son parcourt du combattant touchait enfin à sa fin. Elle franchit les portes du hall, monta les escalier, et tira la porte de la salle ce qui provoqua un claquement brusque attirant plusieurs regards.

Miku soupira et reprit sa respiration, avant de s'aventurer dans la salle de cours tel un zombie errant sans but. Elle s'affala sur son bureau comme une guimauve ramolli, pendant que les rares curieux détournaient enfin le regard.

- **Miku !**

La voix plutôt énergique venait de devant elle. Miku releva la tête avec difficulté, avant d'apercevoir un visage et de courts cheveux châtain qui se penchaient devant elle. La jeune fille était assise sur la chaise du bureau de devant, et se balançait vers Miku.

- **Ah, c'est toi Meiko**, répondit alors Miku tandis que sa tête retombait face contre la table.

- **Que** **d'enthousiasme !** Répliqua à nouveau la jeune fille.

Miku avait rencontré Meiko à son entrée au collège, elle se connaissait depuis quatre ans, et s'entendait comme les deux doigts de la main. Elles étaient presque devenues amies instantanément. Meiko était une fille qui passait son temps à s'amuser, elle débordait d'énergie, mais savait tout de même rester sérieuse quand il le fallait… enfin, parfois. Elles s'étaient retrouvées dans la même classe cette année, pour le plus grand plaisir de chacune.

**- Ah désolé, je suis juste, un peu fatiguée**, essaya t'elle de su justifier en souriant maladroitement.

- **Un peu ? Beaucoup ouais** ! Continua Meiko comme une mère réprimanderait sa fille.

- **Ah ah, c'est juste que, j'ai du mal à entendre le réveil, et je suis obligé de courir pour venir ici…**

- **Vraiment, te ne changeras jamais toi alors…** répondit la camarade de Miku en souriant comme ci c'était une évidence. **Enfin, évite de t'endormir en classe alors que c'est seulement le deuxième jour de cours.**

Miku ne répondit que part un léger rire, quand la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit. Chaque élève prit place dans la salle et les murmures s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'une jeune femme entra dans la salle. Tous la saluèrent avant que celle-ci ne s'installe derrière son bureau et ne débute le cours.

Ses yeux se baladèrent à travers la classe, pour finalement instinctivement se diriger vers la fenêtre à coté d'elle. Elle noya son regard dans le ciel, tout comme Luka l'avait fait la veille. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'y penser, elle se remémorait cette image, de Luka contemplant cette voûte céleste, comme si rien d'autre n'existait alors plus autour d'elle. Elle se demandait si elle allait la revoir, ou plutôt, quand. Même si, le fait que Luka et elle soit dans le même lycée signifiait qu'elles se recroiseraient forcément un jour ou l'autre, Miku ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, de ne jamais la revoir, comme si un vide se creusait en elle, étrangement, et inexplicable. C'était une sensation étrange, elle ne l'avait rencontrée que la veille, et pourtant…

- **Miku, Miku !** la tira une voix de ses pensées.

- **Hein ?** répondit alors Miku se reconnectant à la réalité.

- **Aller, reprend toi, la pause déjeuner arrive bientôt,** lui chuchota alors Meiko.

Miku soupira, et repris son cours, après un léger moment d'absence, quand retentit enfin la sonnerie, et que le professeur quitta la classe.

**- Enfin !** Cria Miku en se levant joyeusement et en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la pièce. **Aller, dépêche toi Meiko !**

- **Toujours la même, hein…** chuchota la jeune fille en se levant à son tour, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Le réfectoire du lycée était situé au rez-de-chaussée, on y vendait des tas de bonnes choses, pour les élèves qui n'avaient pas le temps de préparer leur déjeuner le matin, et également pour les quelques internes. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'elles se rendaient, car Miku n'avait pas vraiment eu de temps pour prévoir un déjeuner le matin même. Comme à son habitude, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider sur quel repas prendre, lorgnant chaque plat les uns derrière les autres. Elle pris finalement sa décision, pour le plus grand bonheur de Meiko, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Miku paraissait… surexcitée quand venait l'heure de manger, telle une pile électrique surchargée. Son repas en mains, Miku traversa la pièce en direction d'une table libre.

**- Meiko ! Plus vite !** lança alors Miku

- **…dit celle qui à mit dix minutes à choisir son repas…** soupira la jeunes filles aux cheveux courts.

Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent à une table afin de commencer leur déjeuner. Miku avala son repas en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, laissant sa camarade bouche bée en face d'elle. Décidément, elle l'étonnerait toujours. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleu turquoise souriait bêtement en regardant sa voisine, lorsque son regard se fixa sur un point derrière cette dernière. Son expression changea d'un coup, et se figea instantanément.

**- Miku ?** l'appela Meiko avant de se retourner et de chercher ce qui venait d'absorber l'attention de Miku.

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à chercher pour apercevoir la présence dans le fond de la pièce de la personne qui captivait tant de gens. Une silhouette svelte et fine, de long cheveux soyeux qui retombaient dans son dos, un visage clair aux traits fins, parfaitement dessiné, orné par deux magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle semblait discuter avec une camarade de classe, et ne pas avoir remarqué les deux jeunes filles qui l'observaient.

- **C'est…** commença Miku.

**- Ha, Megurine Luka**, s'exclama Meiko qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu la voix de son amie**. C'est la fille des Megurine, un couple de riche bourgeois, autant dire qu'elle et son frère n'ont pas à se plaindre de leurs vies. C'est une des filles les plus populaires du lycée, que se soit auprès des premières, secondes, ou dernières années. Certains élèves l'idolâtrent complètement. Enfin, personne ne semble assez bien pour elle, elle refuse catégoriquement toutes les demandes des garçons qui viennent la voir. Crois moi Miku, c'est le genre de personne qu'il vaut mieux éviter de fréquenter.**

**- Tu te trompes…** chuchota alors son amie après quelques secondes de silences.

- **Hein ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?** lui demanda Meiko.

-**Ah, euh, non… rien…** répondit Miku.

Elle fut tout d'abord surprise, puis gênée, quand elle aperçu les yeux bleus de Luka qui regardaient dans sa direction, le visage impassible.

-**Miku ? Tu agis étrangement depuis tout à l'heure,** remarqua la jeune fille aux cheveux courts.

- **Je, je viens de me rappeler que j'avais une chose importante à faire, excuse moi Meiko, on se voit tout à l'heure !**

Sur ces mots, Miku se dépêcha de se lever, et de quitter la pièce, sous le regard de quelques curieux, mais notamment sous celui de Meiko complètement surprise, ainsi que sous celui de Luka, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Elle marchait tellement vite qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle courrait, et pourtant elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle se rendait, ni d'ailleurs pourquoi elle était partie. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que son cœur s'était mit à accélérer sans raison, et qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait ce genre de chose, pourquoi maintenant, elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Son cœur se resserrait sur lui-même, et les dernières paroles de son amie résonnaient encore dans sa tête, provocant en elle comme une sorte de pincement.

**- Le genre de personne qu'il vaut mieux… éviter…hein…** chuchota t'elle à voix basse.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva en bas des marches d'un escalier, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais emprunté jusqu'à maintenant. Après tout, elle n'était ici que depuis deux jours à peine. Cependant, cet escalier semblait moins récent que les autres, et en regardant derrière elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à l'autre bout de l'aile du lycée où se déroulaient les cours. Les escaliers devant lesquels elle était arrivée étaient en fait des escaliers secondaires, ou qui servaient, lorsque cela était nécessaire, de secours. Autrement dit, ils n'étaient quasiment jamais empruntés, c'est à peine si les élèves connaissaient leur existence. Des escaliers cachés dans l'ombre au fin fond d'un bâtiment, ça pouvait avoir de quoi constituer une des légendes urbaines de cette école, et même en effrayer certains.

Enfin, maintenant qu'elle était là, autant monter. Elle posa sa main sur la rambarde, et monta sur la première marche. Au moins, ils étaient solide, c'était plutôt rassurant. Elle monta ainsi jusqu'au premier étage, celui où avait cours les premières années, puis jusqu'au deuxième et ainsi de suite jusqu'au quatrième. A sa grande surprise, elle constata qu'il y avait encore des marches à monter, peut être un grenier, ou des combles. Elle n'en savait rien, et la lumière ne parvenait pas jusque là. Miku hésita quelques secondes, et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, maintenant qu'elle était là, elle décida d'aller jeter un œil, juste un petit moment. Elle s'engouffra dans les ténèbres qui montaient encore plus haut, on n'y voyait vraiment rien. Un pas après l'autre, elle avançait. Une lumière vient alors doucement chatouiller ces yeux, une douce lumière vive qui se trouvait au fond d'un couloir, où elle venait d'arriver. Elle s'en approcha, jusqu'à une porte mal isoler. La lumière venait du dessous de cette cloison fermé. Sa main se posa sur la poignée en métal qu'elle tourna. Sa curiosité était trop forte, elle devait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière. A son étonnement, la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Elle poussa lentement cette dernière, provoquant un vieux grincement désagréable. Une brise vint alors chatouiller son visage, et caresser ses joues, tandis que la lumière venait envahir sa vision. Elle ferma d'abord les yeux, éblouit après avoir passer un moment dans l'obscurité, et porta son autre main devant eux afin de se protéger des rayons lumineux. Elle resta comme ça un moment, sentant l'air emplir ses poumons à chaque nouvelle bouffée, c'était… agréable.

Lorsque ses yeux s'adaptèrent à nouveaux à la lumière naturelle, Miku baissa sa main, et rouvrit entièrement les yeux. Elle fut surprise en découvrant un endroit comme celui là ici. Une terrasse de taille moyenne dont les rebords étaient surplombés de grillages de sécurité lui faisait face. Elle fit quelques pas, afin de s'approcher au plus près d'un des bords. La vue qui s'offrait à elle lui coupa le souffle, elle dominait une partie de la ville, et l'on pouvait également voir la partie majeur de la cours du lycée dans un angle de vue dont l'inverse était impossible. Cet endroit donnait une sensation de légèreté, de liberté, et d'évasion.

- **Magnifique n'est ce pas ?**

Miku sursauta, en reconnaissant la douce voix qui provenait de derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement, légèrement paniquée, à moitié gênée. Cette voix… non, elle ne s'était pas trompée, elle l'aurait reconnu entre milles, c'était bien elle. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses était adossée contre le mur, juste à coté de la porte en métal par laquelle elle était arrivée, les bras croisés et un sourire serein dessiné sur les lèvres. Elle regardait Miku, silencieusement.

-**Lu, Luka ?** S'écria t'elle. **Qu… qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

- **Et bien, je t'ai simplement suivit lorsque je t'ai vue quitter précipitamment la cafétéria**, répondit alors la jeune fille.

- **Tu m'as… suivit ?** Continua Miku après plusieurs secondes de réflexion.

Luka ne répondit pas. Elle s'approcha de Miku, le regard plongé dans le paysage devant elle, et s'arrêta à son niveau. Les mots n'arrivaient plus jusqu'à la bouche de la jeune fille aux cheveux turquoise, des pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, et son cœur se mit à nouveau à battre la chamade. Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

**- Je** **viens assez souvent ici, c'est plutôt calme, très peu d'élèves savent qu'il y a une terrasse secondaire sur l'aile Ouest du lycée, et puis, l'atmosphère y est… apaisante…**

Non, c'était plutôt elle, qui était apaisante, sa sérénité avait réussi à calmer les battements de cœur de Miku, qui venait également de jeter son regard dans le vide, ou peut être essayait t'elle seulement d'éviter celui de sa camarade.

-** Miku… quelque chose ne va pas ?** demanda la plus âgée des deux filles en la regardant.

Miku ne répondit pas tout de suite, les dires de Meiko retentissaient dans sa tête, comme un rappel à l'ordre, mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire.

- **Non… tout va bien**, répondit t'elle sans la regarder, un sourire forcé sur le visage, qui laissa Luka perplexe.

« _**Personne ne semble assez bien pour elle**_ » repensa t'elle. Etait-ce vraiment vrai ? Luka prenait t'elle vraiment les gens de haut, de part le milieu social d'où elle venait ? Miku avait passé tout un après midi avec elle, et à aucun moment, elle ne lui avait donné cette impression, cependant, il est vrai qu'elle ne la connaissait que depuis la veille, alors, tout était possible, après tout, elle ne savait rien d'elle.

- **Miku…**

Luka avait bien remarqué que quelque chose tracassait Miku, elle qui était d'habitude d'une humeur si enjouée, débordant de joie et d'énergie. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, et posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, afin de ramener son visage de façon à ce qu'il lui fasse face. Miku frémit et fut incroyablement surprise en sentant la main se sa camarade se poser sur elle, sa peau était si douce… Son regard, était plongé dans le sien, contemplant ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui brillaient de milles éclats.

- **Je vois…** **mais sache que ton visage est bien plus joli quand tu souris**, reprit Luka.

Sa main quitta délicatement sa joue, tandis que Miku n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir. Luka lui offrit un dernier sourire, avant de repartir par là où elle était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt.

- **Une dernière chose… si tu changes d'avis et que tu veux en parler, je… je suis là, lança t'elle sans se retourner,** avant de disparaître dans l'ombre de la porte.

Miku regardait les yeux grands ouverts et les joues encore rouges l'endroit où avait disparut Luka. Elle porta sa main à sa joue pour toucher sa peau là où celle de Luka l'avait touché. Elle ferma les yeux et après un court moment, un sourire s'installa sur son visage triste, un sourire… rassuré. Elle resta ici encore plusieurs minutes, à regarder la paysage, quand elle se demanda si c'était également ce qu'_elle_ faisait, lorsqu'elle venait ici… Luka avait l'air d'être une personne qui aimait se sentir libre, pensa la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Enfin, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attarde, les cours allaient bientôt reprendre.

Elle arriva en cours avec un peu d'avance. Meiko était déjà là, et fut surprise de voir son amie arriver en avance, bien que, d'une façon assez réaliste, cela arrivait quand même plus souvent que le contraire. Miku était juste la seule personne qu'elle connaissait à être si souvent en retard, il faut dire qu'elle avait battu des records, mais peut être qu'avec son entrée au lycée, cela se produirai moins souvent… peut être…

-** Désolé Meiko, pour tout à l'heure, il fallait vraiment que j'y aille,** dit Miku en frottant sa main sur sa tête de façon maladroite.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Miku**, la rassura t'elle. **Dis moi, tu voudrais passer chez Game-Teck après les cours ? Il parait qu'ils ont enfin sorti le dernier Phantasy Star.**

**- Le dernier ? Enfin ? Ça fait plus de six mois qu'on l'attend celui-là.**

Miku et Meiko étaient des fans de jeux vidéo, surtout les styles fantastiques et aventures, les RPG et jeux en ligne, autant dire que c'étaient de vrais Otaku, enfin, surtout Miku, qui avait contaminé son amie avec sa passion.

**- Ah, mais attends, ce soir… Je suis occupée ce soir, j'ai encore quelque chose à finir…** reprit t'elle. **Mais on pourrait y aller demain après midi, si tu veux bien ?**

**- Va pour demain alors !** Dit Meiko un grand sourire sur le visage avant de frotter à son tour la tête de sa camarade. **Mais… Miku, dis moi tout !**

**- Hein ?** Fit Miku ne sachant pas de quoi voulait parler son amie.

**- C'est un garçon, avoue !**

**- Hein ? Mais non, ça 'a rien à voir !**

**- Ah ah ! Je sais que c'est ça, ça ce voit à la façon dont tu réagis. Il est comment ? En quelle classe ? Tu l'as rencontré où ? Ca fait longtemps ?** Continua Meiko sur d'elle ne laissant pas à Miku le temps de placer un mot.

**- Il est plutôt grand, brun, et très beau garçon, je l'ai rencontré dans un couloir tout à l'heure, il est en seconde année,** lui répondit Miku avec tout le sérieux possible.

- **C'est vrai ?**

**- Non !** **Je t'ai dit que ça n'avait rien avoir.**

- **Rah, je te déteste**, fit Meiko faisant mine de bouder.

- **Moi** **aussi je t'aime, Meiko.**

Les cours de l'après midi commencèrent ensuite, et se déroulèrent calmement. Calmement, et lentement. Miku fit attention à ne pas s'endormir. Elle attendait impatiemment la fin des cours, avec peut être aussi une légère excitation. Le moment tant attendu arriva, et sonna aux oreilles des élèves comme une douce sérénade. Aux oreilles de Miku, c'était comme le clairon des dieux qui retentissait. Elle s'excusa auprès de Meiko, de ne pouvoir aller avec elle, puis disparut dans la masse d'élèves qui sortait de la classe.

Elle courrait presque dans les couloirs, en direction des escaliers pour monter jusqu'au quatrième étage, où se trouvait la salle de musique. Une fois devant, elle tira violement la porte, mais à son désespoir, la pièce était vide. Aucune trace de Luka, pensa t'elle. Le sourire d'excitation qu'elle avait sur le visage en quittant sa salle de classe disparu rapidement. Elle s'avança au milieu de la pièce, exactement à l'endroit même où Luka se trouvait la veille. Elle leva le cache du piano, et posa un doigt sur une touche, provoquant un son aigu. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les grandes fenêtres qui muraient la salle. D'ici aussi, la vue était étonnante, surtout à cette heure ci, où le soleil envoyait quelques rayons orangés. Ce n'était pas surprenant que Luka aime cet endroit en fait. Tout en y pensant, un sentiment étrange l'envahit, et une expression blasée vint se dessiner sur son visage. Luka… elle voulait la voir, elle voulait lui parler, simplement entendre le son de sa voix…

- **Miku ?**

Elle sursauta et fut tirée de ses pensées, elle cacha sa surprise sans se retourner, puis sourit inconsciemment en distinguant très clairement la personne à qui appartenait cette voix. Elle faisait toujours face à la fenêtre, puis se retourna. Comme elle l'espérait, la jeune fille était venue…

- **Je, je pensais te trouver ici, alors…**

Décidément, elle avait vraiment du mal à la regarder dans les yeux, comme par réflexe lorsque son regard avait croisé celui de Luka, elle avait détourné la tête.

- **Tu m'attendais ?**

**- Et bien, en fait, je voulais te remercier, pour… ce que tu m'as dit, à midi**, dit timidement Miku en se frottant la joue, toujours sans la regarder.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses sourit, et s'avança dans la pièce, les bras croisés, avec son calme habituel. Elle avait toujours l'air si… paisible.

- **Tu es vraiment adorable.**

Luka s'était habituée aux rougissements incontrôlés de Miku, et à vrai dire, ça la faisait sourire. Elle s'arrêta au niveau du piano, où elle prit place sur la banquette en velours noir. Elle plaça ses mains sur les touches.

- **Euh, tu, tu fais partis du club de musique** ? dit Miku en relevant enfin la tête, ses joues a nouveaux d'une couleur normale.

- **Non. Je ne sais pas si je vais le rejoindre cette année encore.**

Ses mains commencèrent à glisser sur le clavier musical, et tout comme la première fois où Miku l'avait vu jouer, celle-ci fut émerveillée. La douceur de la mélodie qui se propageait dans la pièce l'avait calmée, et apaisée, elle ne pensait plus à rien, même pas à la présence de sa camarade à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle resta un moment comme ça, plongé dans ses pensées, et n'entendit même pas la musique s'arrêter, ni les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Luka n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et la regardait fixement, un regard qui mit d'ailleurs Miku mal à l'aise, en plus d'être surprise.

- **Dis moi Miku, n'est tu vraiment venus ici que pour me remercier ?**

Ses grands yeux bleus étaient plongés dans les siens, et cette fois ci, elle n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard. Ses joues commencèrent à rougir, quant à la question de Luka, elle ne savait pas elle-même quoi répondre.

**- Hein ? Euh, je, c'est juste que…**

Miku n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'attention de Luka fut attirée par des chuchotements qui venaient du couloir. Elle recula légèrement. Trois jeunes filles apparurent alors devant la salle.

**- Ah ? Il y a finalement du monde ici, dit l'une d'entre elles**.

**- Tu vois que ce n'est pas complètement désert à cette heure ci,** marmonna une seconde.

La troisième entra dans la pièce, laissant derrière elle les deux autres.

- **Euh, on ne voulait pas déranger, on cherche juste la salle du club de théâtre. **

**- Le club de théâtre... c'est au rez-de-chaussée, dans cette même aile**, répondit Luka.

La jeune fille la remercia, et elles repartirent aussi vite qu'elles n'étaient arrivées. Luka se retourna en direction de Miku, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, mais qui avait profité de la situation pour se calmer.

**- On devrait y aller, j'ai promit à mon frère de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Miku, je te raccompagne ?**

Un sourire illuminait le visage de Luka, qui semblait avoir vraiment envie de raccompagner Miku. Celle-ci accepta timidement.

Sur le trajet, un silence s'était installé, aucune ne savait vraiment quoi dire à l'autre. Miku avait l'habitude de se presser, ou de rentrer avec Meiko, tandis que Luka faisait souvent le chemin avec son frère, dans un calme silencieux.

- **Tu es sure que ça ne te dérange pas ? Ma maison n'est pas vraiment sur ton chemin…** murmura la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

Les deux filles n'habitaient pas dans le même quartier. Une seule partie du chemin était commune à leurs trajets. Luka habitait un quartier plutôt calme, peuplé de familles qui avaient d'importants moyens, tandis que Miku habitait un quartier plus modeste non loin du centre ville. La maison de Miku n'était pas la porte à coté, mais ce n'était pas non plus trop loin du lycée, ni de chez Luka, comparé à d'autres élèves qui étaient obligées de prendre le train pour venir.

**- Ne** **t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec toi**.

Au fond d'elle-même, les paroles de Luka lui firent chaud au cœur, et elle sourie inconsciemment, ce qui n'échappa pas à la plus grandes des deux filles.

Le silence s'estompa peu à peu, et les deux camarades discutèrent de tout et de rien sur des centaines de mètres. Miku s'était détendu, et parlait à Luka avec de plus en plus de facilité. Elles arrivèrent finalement devant la maison de la fille aux cheveux bleus, et stoppèrent leur cadence.

- **Voila, c'est ici que j'habite. Je, euh… je te remercie, de m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'à chez moi. J'espère vraiment que ça ne t'a pas dérangé.**

**- Miku, je te l'ai déjà dit et redit, ça me faisait plaisir, vraiment**, la rassura t'elle. **Bon, et bien, on se verra peut être demain, j'espère**, ajouta t'elle avec un large sourire, avant de s'éloigner.

Miku regardait la jeune fille disparaître au bout de la rue, tout en se remettant de ses émotions, elle pouvait encore entendre son cœur battre inhabituellement vite, et sentir ses joues se réchauffées. Le peu de temps qu'elle passait avec Luka, même sans la connaître, lui apportait une véritable joie.

- **Non, celle qui est adorable, c'est toi…** chuchota t'elle tout bas.

La jeune fille regarda encore le bout de la rue quelques minutes, la voix de Luka résonnait encore dans sa tête, tandis que son cœur se calmait. Elle trouverait probablement le temps long jusqu'au lendemain…

* * *

><p>Gomen gomen pour le retard ^^' ce chapitre à été plus dur à écrire que prévu (donc il sera surement moins bien que mon début), et surtout plus long. Je l'ai d'ailleurs coupé en deux pour pouvoir le publier, donc la seconde partie sera finalement le chapitre 4.<p>

Merci à mes rares lecteurs de me suivre, et pour la patience dont ils font preuve.


	4. Chapter 4

Tout comme cela avait été prévu la veille, Miku et Meiko se rendirent en ville après les cours. Les rues étaient bondées les mercredi après midi, et le temps avait décidé d'être clément. Miku n'avait pas croisée Luka de la matinée malheureusement, ce qui l'avait un peu blasée, mais l'après midi allait sans doutes lui changer les idées. Elle trottinait joyeusement dans le quartier commercial tandis que Meiko la suivait, tant bien que mal. Elle s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'une odeur alléchante vint envahir ses narines. Un étalage non loin d'elle, qui avait le don d'attirer du monde, vendait des crêpes au chocolat faites sur place. Il n'en fallait pas plus à la jeune fille pour la détourner de sa quête principale, les jeux vidéo devraient attendre encore quelques minutes…

- **J'aurai du m'en douter**, fit une voix derrière elle**. Ca aurait été un miracle que tu passes devant sans que ta gourmandise habituelle prenne le dessus.**

- **Mais… Meik- ah ? **Répondit Miku en se sentant tirée en arrière.

- **On repassera ici tout à l'heure, en attendant, le devoir nous appel.**

Meiko l'avait attrapée par le bras et l'avait tirée en dehors de la foule qui s'agglutinait en masse devant le stand de crêpes, à son plus grand regret. Mais elles n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, il y aurait probablement plus de monde si elles attendaient encore avant de se rendre dans la boutique de jeux.

Le quartier était assez dynamique, les commerces battaient leur plein, et on pouvait trouver ici quasiment n'importe quoi. De plus, Miku habitait non loin du centre ville, ce qui avait pas mal d'avantage. Elle pouvait se rendre ici régulièrement.

La boutique de jeux vidéo était réparti sur deux étages, au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait les consoles de jeux et autres accessoires, et en haut les jeux classés par genres. A peine la porte franchi que les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent au premier. Comme elles s'en doutaient, il y avait pas mal de monde à cette heure là, et ce n'était pas chose aisé que d'arriver à se faufiler à travers les étalages sur lesquels trônaient les boites de jeux.

- **Kyaaa, Meiko ! Meiko ! Il est là ! **fit Miku avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Miku pointa un étalage consacré aux jeux vidéo disponibles sur Xbox 360. Elle s'en approcha et s'empressa de saisir le jeu qu'elles convoitaient tant. C'était une boite tout à fait banal, verte, dont l'image représentait plusieurs personnages dans un univers fantastique.

- Ne bave pas dessus, tu risquerais d'abîmer la jaquette, dit la jeune fille châtain en se saisissant elle aussi d'un exemplaire du jeu.

**- Roh ! Ca va hein… Je vais regarder les autres rayons, **répondit Miku en boudant.

**- Bonne idée, je vais faire de même, **rétorqua Meiko. **Hey, fais tout de même attention a ton portefeuille, je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas sponsorisées par Crésus**, lui cria t'elle avant de disparaître dans une allée.

Miku soupira avant de se jeter a cœur ouvert à travers les quelques personnes pour faire son tour de reconnaissance. Un coup d'œil par ci, un coup d'œil par là, elle scrutait les différents étalages comme un aigle guetterait sa proie. Son regard était plongé dans les différentes boites de jeux tandis qu'elle gambadait sur tout l'étage. Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait, et finit par heurté quelque chose.

- **Aie aie aie… **souffla Miku les fesses sur le sol.

- **J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, pas toi ? **fit une voix qui lui tendit la main.

**- Lu- Luka ? **S'exclama la jeune fille surprise de la trouver là.

Miku eut un court moment d'absence, puis saisit la main de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, embarrassée.

- **Que, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais aussi les jeux vidéo**, fit t'elle en remarquant le sac qu'elle tenait, qui renfermait plusieurs jeux.

**- Ah, et bien, c'est pour mon frère. Comme il avait cour cet après midi, je voulais aller chercher les jeux qu'il avait commandé,** répondit t'elle. **Mais je constate que tu es également une grande fan de RPG, non ?**

- **Haha, oui, c'est exact**, fit Miku en rigolant timidement.

**- Miku ! **Cria une voix derrières les deux filles**. Regarde ce que j'ai… trouvé…**

Le ton de la voix de la jeune fille changea lorsqu'elle aperçut Luka.

- **Ah, Meiko, **fit Miku, **te revoilà. C'est…**

**- Megurine Luka, je sais. Je ne pensais pas que tu fréquentais ce genre d'endroit, **s'adressa Meiko à la plus âgée des deux.

- **Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores, **répondit Luka. **Et toi, tu es dans la classe de Miku, je me trompe ?**

**- Non, c'est exact, je suis Meiko, Sakina Meiko, meilleure amie et confidente de Miku à temps plein.**

- **Il me semblait bien t'avoir déjà vu avec elle, à la cafétéria. Phantasy Star… **reprit t'elle, **vous êtes venues pour ce jeu ?**

- **Oui. Contrairement à certaines personnes, les moyens nous font défaut… **continua Meiko en remarquant à son tour le sac renfermant plusieurs jeux que tenait Luka.

**- Et bien, je constate que ce n'est pas la seule chose à te faire défaut, la politesse également, **répondit fermement la jeune fille.

L'atmosphère qui régnait entre les deux filles était plutôt pesant, Miku était gênée, et elle ne savait plus ou se mettre, ni quoi dire. D'ailleurs, cela n'échappa pas à Luka.

**- Je…, désolée Miku…** chuchota Luka.

C'était la première fois que l'on entendait Luka s'excuser, elle qui restait toujours impassible d'habitude, calme et de bonne humeur, du moins, en apparence. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se sentait embarrassée. Une légère sonnerie retentit soudain, et Meiko tira son portable de la poche de sa veste. Probablement un mail.

- **Ah, excuse moi Miku, c'est ma mère, il faut que je rentre plus tôt que prévu. Vraiment désolée, on se voit demain ?**

- **Bien sur… ne t'en fais pa**s, lui répondit t'elle un sourire presque forcé que Meiko ne remarqua pas.

La fille aux cheveux châtains s'empressa de descendre payer son jeu et de quitter le magasin, laissant derrière elle un silence gênant.

- **Miku…**

- **Excuse la, elle… elle n'aurait pas du dire ça…** la coupa t'elle.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça**, la rassura t'elle.

Le sourire timide de Miku eut vite raison de l'atmosphère tendu qui était présente, et Luka lui répondu avec un de ses plus beaux sourires, dont elle avait le secret.

Elles finirent tout de même par quitter le premier étage pour se rendre à la caisse et régler ce qu'elles devaient. Le temps dans la boutique avait passé plus vite que prévu, Miku n'avait même pas vu le temps filé, mais peut être était ce du au fait qu'elle se sentait comme au paradis à gambader parmi les jeux vidéo.

**- Il reste pas mal de temps avant que la journée se termine finalement**.

- **Dis moi Miku, tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?**

- **Aujourd'hui ? Et bien, non, pas vraiment…** lui répondit la jeune fille en contrôlant au mieux sa timidité.

- **Je** **pensais qu'on pourrait rester en ville, encore quelques heures, si tu es d'accord,** lui proposa Luka avec son calme habituel.

- **Hein ? Tu veux dires, toi et moi ?** Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

- **Et bien je ne vois personne d'autre ici à part toi,** répondit son amie un peu amusée en lui souriant. **Mais ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas, rassure toi.**

**- Euh, c'est que… non, au contraire ! J'en serais ravie !** reprit t'elle.

Luka lui répondit seulement part un large sourire, qui fit rougir Miku, encore… Elle était maintenant amusée par ses réactions, qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'observer à chaque fois qu'elle était avec elle. Au moins, pour une fois, elle n'avait pas baissé les yeux, et cela lui avait permis de contempler à nouveau Luka, qui avait pour réflexe de jeter son regard dans le ciel. Dans ses moments là, Luka semblait avoir disparu spirituellement, comme si son âme s'échappait tandis que son corps restait prisonnier à terre, destinée à ne jamais la quitter. Miku ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette fille incroyablement belle, elle l'éblouissait.

Les deux filles reprirent le même chemin que celui par lequel Meiko et Miku étaient arrivées, et comme personne n'échappe à son destin, l'odeur des crêpes au chocolat encore chaude ne vint pas tarder à titiller les narines de la jeunes filles aux cheveux bleu qui en salivait déjà.

- **Je ne te savais pas aussi gourmande**, s'écria Luka.

- **Mais… C'est que… Meiko m'avait dit qu'on passerait en prendre sur le chemin du retour… Et puis tu sais, les crêpes au chocolat, c'est sacré !** s'exclama Miku.

**- Meiko… hein… Cette fille n'a pas l'air de me porter dans son cœur.**

Miku fut étonnée de cette remarque à laquelle elle hésitait à répondre. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, avait t'elle seulement une réponse à cette question ?

**- Je connais Meiko depuis plusieurs années, elle s'inquiète juste beaucoup trop pour moi, mais, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais… au contraire.**

-** Elle s'inquiète ? Suis-je une personne inquiétante, Miku ? **demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Son regard avait changé, il était devenu beaucoup plus sérieux, tout d'un coup, comme la veille, dans la salle de musique… Miku en était légèrement intimidé, et aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche.

- **Je ne doute pas de sa gentillesse… **continua t'elle après avoir soupiré, **mais je ne pense pas que ce soit à elle de te dire de qui te méfier, elle ne sait rien de moi.**

Un silence pesait entre les deux jeunes filles, l'attitude de Meiko aurait t'elle réussi à vexer Luka au plus profond d'elle-même, en la jugeant sans la connaître, ou alors aurait t'elle visé juste… Ce silence n'était agréable pour aucune des deux, et risquait de gâcher cet après midi, et ça, aucune des deux ne le souhaitait.

Luka attrapa sa camarade par le poignet, et la traîna à travers la foule, l'odeur de chocolat se rapprochait de plus en plus de leur narine, une odeur délicatement sucrée, qui venait bercer tous les sens de la plus jeune des deux filles. En aussi peu de temps qu'il le fallait pour le dire, Luka commanda deux crêpes chocolatées. Toujours en tenant sa camarade par le poignet, elles s'éloignèrent de la foule pour se poser dans un coin plus au calme.

- **Luka…** fit Miku en voyant son amie lui tendre une des deux crêpes.

- **Cette crêpe t'avait été promise, non ?**

Le sourire et le calme habituel de Luka étaient à nouveau présent sur son visage, ce qui rassurait Miku. Cette fille avait le don d'apaiser tout et n'importe quoi, une chose qui fascinait Miku. Elle prit timidement la crêpe des mains de Luka, et la remercia en rougissant.

Un banc dans un coin tranquille et paisible, à l'ombre du soleil qui tapait, que demander de plus.

- **Kya ! Le paradis**, s'exclama la jeune fille après avoir mit un morceau dans sa bouche.

Miku avait vraiment l'air d'une enfant dans ces moments là, une chose que Luka avait l'air d'apprécier… elle étouffa d'ailleurs un rire dans sa gorge.

- **Miku, ne bouge pas… **dit Luka en approchant doucement la main près du visage de la jeune fille.

- **Qu… qu'est ce qu'il y a ? **demanda timidement la jeune fille.

Miku sentit alors la main de sa camarade glisser tout près de sa bouche, ramassant avec son index un peu de chocolat qui s'était maladroitement égaré là, et rougit lorsqu'elle aperçu Luka le porter à sa bouche.

- **En effet, c'est délicieu**x, s'exclama la fille à la chevelure rose.

- **C'est pourtant le même, dans ta crêpe, **répondit elle malgré son embarra toujours présent.

**- Hum, oui, mais étrangement, celui là était meilleur…**

Cette remarque fit rougir Miku de plus belle, ce qui amusa naturellement Luka, comme souvent dans ce genre de situation. Après quelques instants sans rien dire, elle retrouva son calme, et toute deux finirent de manger dans la plus agréable des ambiances. Le temps passa bien vite sous ces arbres, sur ce banc, très vite, trop vite, pour chacune des deux. Vint ensuite le moment de rentrer, les cours commençaient – comme tous les jours – tôt le matin, et ils ne fallaient pas qu'elle traînent trop tard en centre ville pendant la semaine. Luka décida, comme la veille, de raccompagner Miku, jusque chez elle.

- **Je suis ravie d'avoir pu passer ce moment avec toi Miku, on se voit demain**, fit la jeune fille avant de s'en retourner un grand sourire sur le visage.

- **Moi aussi, Luka. A demain…**

Comme elle l'avait fait une journée plutôt, vers cette même heure, elle regarda la silhouette de son amie disparaître dans le couché de soleil orangé, avant de rentrer chez elle.

Miku fut surprise de trouver une paire de chaussure supplémentaire en ouvrant la porte de chez elle, mais la surprise fut de courte durée quand elle reconnue la voix d'une tierce personne qui se trouvait là et qui ne tardait à se rapprocher d'elle. Deux voix rauques s'entremêlaient, et la jeune fille n'eut aucun mal à les discernée. Deux jeunes garçons firent leur apparition.

Le premier avait une chevelure bleue aux reflets verts, qui retombait sous ses oreilles, il avait également les mêmes yeux que la jeune fille, quant au deuxième, il avait les cheveux coupés plus courts bleus foncés, et des yeux qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec.

- **Ah ! Mini-Miku, ça faisait un petit moment**, dit le second en posant sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille.

Miku, en effet, mesurait au moins une tête et demie que moins que lui, mais après tout, il était plus âgé qu'elle, et surtout, c'était un garçon.

**- Mini-Miku vas te mettre sa botte là où je pense si tu continues de l'appeler comme ça,** répondit elle automatiquement suite à la remarque du jeune homme. **Je monte dans ma chambre, j'ai des devoirs à faire.**

La jeune fille n'attendit pas de réponses de la part des garçons avant de monter les escaliers et de s'éclipser au premier, pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- **Tu sais, Mikuo, ta sœur devient vraiment mignonne avec le temps, et encore plus quand elle s'énerve,** fit le garçon aux cheveux les plus foncés.

- **Et elle peut aussi avoir un caractère de dragon, Kaito, quand elle veut…** continua le second.

- **Ah… vraiment, les filles…**

Les deux jeunes garçons continuèrent leur discussion en sortant de la maison, tandis qu'a l'étage, Miku s'était allongé dans son lit, ressassant les évènements de sa longue journée.

Le lendemain, le début des cours se déroula de la façon la plus normale qui soit, malgré quelques chuchotements et messes basses, qui avaient attirés l'attention de Miku, mais qui n'avait guère fait plus attention. Elle avait retrouvé Meiko qui s'était excusée d'être partit comme ça la veille, mais elle ne lui parla pas de son après midi avec Luka, et peut être était-ce mieux ainsi.

La sonnerie annonçant la pause retentit enfin, qui laissait un peu de temps pour Miku et son amie, afin de se dégourdir les jambes. Elles prirent toutes deux direction de la porte, et une fois passée, Miku entendit une élève l'interpeller derrière elle, qui attira son attention.

- **Dis** **voir, Miku, il parait que depuis la rentrée, on t'as souvent vu avec la troisième année,** s'écria une jeune fille de sa classe.

**- Oui, même hier, une fille de la classe t'as vu en ville, tu étais avec Megurine Luka, si elle ne s'est pas trompée,** continua une autre.

**- Je…** commença Miku.

- **Je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut te trouver de plus qu'à nous,** la coupa la première.

Plusieurs filles s'étaient rassemblées autour de Miku, toutes plus hautaines et pimbêches les unes que les autres, commença alors un brouhaha infernal, et la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus n'arrivait même plus à discerner le moindre propos et la moindre réflexion qu'on lui faisait, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix, la tire de ce raffut, une voix… différente des autres.

- **Miku** **Hatsune !** s'écria la voix.

Le silence s'installa, ne subsistaient que quelques chuchotements par ci par là. Quelques filles s'écartèrent, pour faire place à la nouvelle arrivante.

- **Miku, je te cherchais, à propos de ton inscription au club de musique, dont tu m'as fait part. Si tu veux bien venir avec moi.**

Les chuchotements redoublèrent.

- **Euh… oui, bien sûr,** répondit Miku.

- **C'est elle, c'est Luka Megurine, de troisième année,** chuchota une des filles.

- **Le club de musique** **?** souffla une seconde.

- **Alors c'était pour ça, qu'on les voyait ensemble ?** demanda une autre fille.

- **Il faut croire oui, quelles idiotes nous faisons, nous nous sommes inquiétées pour rien…**

- **En** **effet, pourquoi quelqu'un comme Luka pourrait s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme elle**, ricana maladroitement une autre des pimbêches.

Et telles des dindes gloussant joyeusement, elles se mirent à rire bêtement entre elles, tandis que Luka avait fait signe à Miku de la suivre. Elle marchait à quelques mètres derrière elle, le long du couloir, avant de jeter un dernier regard derrière. Comme elle s'y attendait, Meiko n'avait pas l'air de vouloir y porter attention et s'en était allée dans le sens contraire. Enfin, elles arrivèrent toute deux devant une salle, que Luka ouvrit avec une clé, mystérieusement sortit de sa poche, ce qui avait intriguée Miku, qui n'avait pas osé demander.

- **On peut dire que tu viens de me sauver la vie,** dit Miku en riant timidement, ou du moins, en essayant.

**- Ne fais pas attention à ce que disent ces filles, Miku… Elles aiment raconter tout et n'importe quoi.**

- **Non, bien sûr…** souffla t'elle. **Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligée…**

- **Je ne pouvais pas les laisser continuer à te harceler de questions comme ça…**

**- Non… après tout, elles ont peut être raison…**

**- Miku ?**

**- Et bien, il vaut mieux éviter que les gens te voient traîner avec quelqu'un comme moi… **

**- Ca n'a rien avoir avec ça !** la coupa t'elle.

C'était la première fois que Miku l'entendait haussé le ton, comme énervée, comme si quelque chose la contrariait, fortement. Elle qui d'habitude gardait un calme incroyable, venait pour une fois de mettre a nue ses émotions.

- **Tu sais… les rumeurs circulent plutôt vite**, ici, reprit t'elle.

- **Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas… Bon, je pense que les cours vont bientôt reprendre, on ferait mieux d'y aller, **fit Miku en se retournant prête à ouvrir la porte.

- **Miku !** s'écria Luka comme pour la retenir.

- **Je comprend, vraiment, ne t'en fais pas,** répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire forcé, avant de franchir la porte et de disparaître.

- **Non… tu ne comprend pas… **souffla alors la jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses après quelques secondes.

La sonnerie se fit entendre. Elle était déjà en retard, mais elle ne se pressa pas pour monter les deux étages afin de rejoindre sa classe. Son sourire qui arborait habituellement son visage, avait disparu… Elle resta comme ça le restant de la journée, et même son frère, sur le chemin du retour le remarqua, et bien qu'il lui demanda à plusieurs reprises ce qui n'allait pas, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, enfermés dans un silence de glace.

- **Je monte dans ma chambre, je… je suis fatiguée,** souffla rapidement Luka en franchissant le seuil de la porte de chez elle.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour poser, ou plutôt jeter, son sac sur son bureau, et de s'affaler sur son lit, dénuée de toute énergie. Son cœur se resserrait étrangement, une sensation mystérieuse, et douloureuse, qu'elle n'expliquait pas. Elle porta sa main sur sa poitrine. Des battements accélérés. Elle serra alors fermement son poignée, avant de ne laisser échapper qu'un léger soupir…

- **Miku…**

Pour la première fois, ses sentiments avaient prit le contrôle d'elle-même…

* * *

><p>Enfin la suite *0* oui, je suis lente, très lente xD c'est surtout que parfois je bloque sur des passages, dans lesquelles je ne sais pas comment formuler ce que je veux dire x)<p>

Une pitite apparition brève, très brève de Kaito, et de Mikuo, pour que je m'en resserve probablement plus tard.

J'espère que vous aimerez, je trouve ce que j'écris un peu trop niais, mais bon, si ça plait, tant mieux, sinon j'essaierais de "pimenter" un peu, ce que je compte de toute facon faire x)

Merci à mes quelques lecteurs qui m'encouragent par leur reviews =3

Enjoy~


	5. Chapter 5

Et voila le chapitre 5! Et oui, déjà, d'ailleurs le 6 sera probablement écris et posté dans la foulé.

Ce chapitre est écrit pour ma très chère femme, j'ai nommé, Lily! Parce qu'elle me motive quand il s'agit d'écrire, et pour beaucoup d'autres raisons d'ailleurs, et car sans elle, je n'aurait peut être pas eu le courage de continuer cette fic. C'est aussi probablement grâce à elle que j'ai commencé la lecture de fan fiction, mais surtout que je me suis lancée dans l'écriture.

Enfin, tout ça pour te dire merci, de tout simplement être là.

Je t'aime fort **

(L'apparition du nouveau personnage est pour toi **)

(Comment ça, ça fait niais? mais non, pas du tout =o xD)

* * *

><p>La nuit avait été bien longue, pour la jeune fille qui n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil, passant la nuit à réfléchir, et à se retourner dans son lit. Elle regarda son réveil, bientôt six heures. Le manque de sommeil n'avait pas l'air de la déranger, en fait, l'heure qu'affichait le réveil semblait plutôt être une délivrance, la fin de cette nuit, tourmentée de questions et d'interrogations, où elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, a part attendre.<p>

Elle se leva, pris ses affaires, et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain, dans laquelle elle resta, allongée dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire, pendant moment, avant d'enfin se décider à se préparer. Uniforme en place, cheveux coiffés. Elle était prête. Un coup d'œil au réveil, à nouveau, presque sept heures, seulement. Elle pensait avoir pris plus de temps que ça dans son bain, il fallait croire que non. Enfin, elle se rallongea sur son lit, et ferma les yeux quelques secondes…

**- …Luka, …Luka…**

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux peu à peu, une silhouette d'abord flou apparu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse la distinguer très clairement.

**-…Luki… ? **

**- Comme** **tu ne répondais pas quand j'ai frappé à la porte, je me suis permis d'entrer**.

- **J'ai du me rendormir,** fit t'elle en s'asseyant et en posant une main sur son visage. **Quelle heure est t'il ?** demanda t'elle.

- **Bientôt la demie**, répondit t'il après avoir jeter un œil au réveil. **Tu as l'air tracasser depuis hier, mais telle que je te connais, tu n'en parleras que lorsque tu en ressentiras le besoin, non ?**

Elle ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme se leva du lit sur lequel il s'était assis pour réveiller sa sœur, et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre.

- **J'ai préparer le petit déjeuner, si tu as faim**, reprit t'il.

- **Merci, grand frère…** lui souffla t'elle avant de le voir quitter la chambre.

Quelques minutes après, elle se leva, et arrangea sa coiffure, avant de rejoindre son frère dans la cuisine. Il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps pour remarquer l'odeur sucrée qui flottait autour d'elle.

**- Encore des pancakes, hein ?** soupira t'elle un sourire sur les lèvres du a l'attention de son frère.

**- Et bien, je sais que c'est ton plat préféré,** dit t'il en répondant à son sourire.

Si il y avait bien une personne qui la comprenait mieux que quiconque, c'était bien Luki, même quand elle n'allait pas bien, il savait la faire sourire.

Sur le chemin du lycée, Luka sentait son cœur s'accélérer de pas en pas, mais n'en montrais pas un signe, pour ne pas inquiéter son frère. Autant éviter qu'il pose des questions auxquelles elle ne saurait elle-même pas répondre.

Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée, comme d'habitude, et Luka rejoignit sa salle de classe, le plus discrètement possible. Peut être n'avait t'elle pas envie d'être vue aujourd'hui, ou peut être ne voulait t'elle pas qu'une certaine personne la voie, en fait. Avant d'entrée en classe, elle se força à prendre un large sourire, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, de façon à ce que les gens ne remarque rien d'inhabituel, ce qui marcha, plus ou moins.

- **Notre princesse aurait t'elle perdu son sourire habituel ?** fit une personne s'approchant d'elle.

- **Tout va bien, rassure toi**, répondit t'elle automatiquement.

**- Bien sûr… Tu sais, je te connais assez pour savoir quand quelque chose ne va pas**, rétorqua la jeune fille en replaçant une mèche de ses long cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

- **Hum… visiblement**, lui répondit elle sans avoir vraiment fait attention à ce que la blonde venait de lui dire.

- **Vraiment, Luka… Tu n'es pas du genre à parler de tes problèmes facilement, alors s'il te plait, dis moi.**

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses soupira, avant de se redresser légèrement sur sa chaise, et de plonger son regard à travers la fenêtre, tandis que la blonde s'était adossée contre la table de son amie.

- **En fait… je ne sais pas, peut être suis-je seulement un peu fatiguée, je n'ai pas vraiment dormit cette nuit.**

**- Ah, mais je suppose qu'il y a bien une raison, non ?**

« Une raison ? » Evidemment, qu'il y en avait une, mais le savait t'elle seulement ? Ou plutôt s'en rendait t'elle compte ? Son comportement laissait croire qu'elle commençait à s'en douter, en tout cas, la journée de la veille avait probablement commencé à lui ouvrir les yeux, et ses vrais sentiments faisaient surface, peu à peu. D'ailleurs, elle n'aimait pas ça, le fait de ne pas pouvoir tout contrôler, comme elle le faisait si bien d'habitude. Ces étranges sentiments, qui la dévoraient de l'intérieur, qui s'insinuaient au plus profond de son cœur, et _son _prénom, _son _visage, _son _odeur, qui perturbaient ses sens, et qui l'obsédaient… Et malgré tout ça, elle l'ignorait encore…

- **Ca n'aurait pas un quelconque rapport avec les quelques rumeurs qui circulaient parmi les premières et secondes années, par hasard ?**

- **Ah…, parque ce que même les secondes années se posent des questions maintenant ?** soupira la jeune fille.

- **Se posaient, oui**. Mais je prends ça pour un « si » !

- **D'ailleurs, comment es tu au courant, toi ? si ça n'a pas fait le tour des troisièmes années ?** demanda la fille aux cheveux roses.

- **Parce que rien n'échappe à la grande Lily !** répondit fièrement la blonde, ce qui amusa légèrement Luka, qui retrouva le sourire le temps de quelques secondes.

- **Vraiment… on ne peut rien te cacher à toi…** souffla t'elle joyeusement.

- **Luka…, d'habitude, tu ne prêtes pas attention à ce genre de rumeurs. **

- Je sais… soupira la jeune fille.

- **Bah, il n'y a rien de mal à passer du temps avec une première année, de toute façon. Et puis, c'est assez rare que tu te lies d'amitié avec quelqu'un.**

- **Alors réjouis toi d'avoir cet honneur, Lily.**

Le professeur entra dans la pièce et chaque élève reprit sa place, y comprit la jeune blonde, c'est-à-dire à la table voisine de celle de Luka. Deux heures de cours sur l'histoire du Japon, rien de plus passionnant… Autant dire que la jeune fille n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que racontait le professeur, et encore.

« Se lier d'amitié » pensa t'elle. Même ces mots semblaient sonner mal et lui pincer le cœur. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec elle en ce moment, c'est ce qu'elle se demandait, mais les réponses n'étaient pas au rendez-vous, pas encore.

Pause déjeuner, enfin ! Les deux amies descendirent comme d'habitude à la cafétéria du lycée. A peine arriver que Luka remarqua tout de suite que la première année aux cheveux bleus verts était déjà là, discutant avec sa meilleure amie, mais elles, ne semblaient pas les avoir vues. Luka ne put s'empêcher de fixer la jeune fille à couettes dés son entrées dans la pièce, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lily…

**- Hum… mignonne, bien qu'un peu jeune à mon goût**, s'exclama la blonde.

**- Hein, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** lui répondit son amie avec surprise.

**- Quoi, tu n'as donc pas remarqué ?** reprit Lily.

**- Remarquer ? Mais remarquer quoi ?**

- **Tu es vraiment irrécupérable tu sais…** soupira la jeune fille constatant que l'autre ne comprenait toujours pas**. Enfin, c'est la première année dont parlaient les rumeurs, pas vrai ?**

-**Hum…** souffla Luka.

- **…Bingo ! Et la brune, avec elle, qui vient de changer d'expression en nous voyant, mais qui fait comme si on n'existait pas ?**

- **Sa meilleure amie…**

- **Ah.**

Les deux filles soupirèrent, les yeux toujours rivés sur les deux amies.

- **Lily… ?**

- **Hum ?**

- **De quoi tu parlais, tout à l'heure ?** demanda la fille aux cheveux roses.

- **Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ?**

**- Et bien, non, pas vraiment**, souffla t'elle.

- **Je pense que certaines choses doivent se découvrir par soi même…**

- **Certaines choses ?**

- **Vraiment, Luka ! Tu ne l'as pas quitté une seule fois des yeux depuis que nous sommes là !**

- **Mais, t'insinues quoi là ?** demanda t'elle en se tournant vers son amie, étonnée par sa remarque.

**- Rien… rien…, tu ne tarderas pas à le découvrir je pense.** **Ah ! Elle te regarde ! fit t'elle après quelques instants.**

Luka rougit fortement, faisant dos à la pièce, toujours tournée vers son amie.

- **Et bah, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois rougir comme ça !** s'exclama la blonde.

- **Tu… tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi…** dit t'elle en faisant mine d'être vexée**. Il fait juste un peu chaud, et puis, je n'ai pas très faim, je crois que je vais aller me rafraîchir un peu…**

- **Oui, si tu le dis,** répondit t'elle amusée, tandis que son amie s'éloignait.

Luka ouvrit la valve du robinet, et un jet d'eau froide se mit à couler. Elle passa ses mains sous le jet en formant un creux et éclaboussa son visage avec l'eau qui s'était rassemblée dans ses mains. Une sensation de fraîcheur qui lui fit vraiment du bien. Elle sortit des toilettes et alla d'adosser à un mur, près d'une fenêtre, afin de réfléchir quelques minutes, et de faire le vide dans sa tête, ou résonnaient encore fortement les mots de son amie.

Elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur dans ses joues. Alors que même Lily avait comprit, Luka restait là, à s'interroger sur ses propres sentiments. Alors qu'elle repensait à ces quelques minutes passées dans la cafétéria, elle senti son cœur s'emballer. Se pouvait t'il que…

Plus elle y pensait, et plus les choses semblaient s'éclaircir. Et si Lily avait raison… ? non, en fait, elle avait probablement déjà raison… Luka ne savait plus quoi penser.

Les cours reprirent finalement, et la jeune fille avait eu quelques instants pour réfléchir, même si, elle n'était pas vraiment plus avancé. Elle regardait le professeur, l'esprit ailleurs, d'un air songeur, sentant les minutes se succéder péniblement les unes derrière les autres. D'un coté, elle n'avait qu'une envie, que ce calvaire ce termine, et pourtant, le temps qui passait lentement avait de quoi la rassurer, ne sachant pas quoi faire, rester en classe semblait être une bonne idée.

Malheureusement, la fin des cours sonna plus tôt que prévu à son goût, mais machinalement, elle se leva afin de quitter la pièce.

- **Où est ce que tu vas ?** demanda Lily.

- **J'ai… quelque chose à faire,** lui répondit t'elle non sûre d'elle, avant de s'éclipser.

Lily sourit. Elle avait compris.

Luka marchait lentement, très lentement, mais elle savait où elle se rendait. Elle monta les marches, unes à unes, et se rendit au quatrième étage. La salle de musique était vide, mais quoi de plus normal. Elle s'avança de quelques pas, caressant le fermoir du piano avec la paume de la main, mais ne s'y arrêtant pas, elle préféra aller jeter son regard par la fenêtre, comme elle le faisait si bien. Il faisait incroyablement beau ce soir. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, suivit d'une voix, _sa_ voix…

- **Je, je t'ai cherché, à midi, après t'avoir vu t'en aller subitement, mais, tu n'étais nulle part…**

- **Miku…** souffla t'elle en se retournant.

Le visage de la fille aux cheveux roses n'affichait aucun sourire, contrairement à chaque fois où elle était avec Miku, ce que cette dernière remarqua. Elles ne s'étaient pas reparlées depuis la veille.

Luka s'approcha de son amie, qui la regardait fixement dans les yeux, d'un pas lent mais déterminée.

- **Luka, je…**

Elle ne lui laissa pas même le temps de finir sa phrase que ses lèvres venaient de se poser sur les siennes. Une sensation à la fois douce, et étrange. Le cœur des deux filles battait à un rythme soutenu. Miku ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, prise au dépourvu, et avait l'impression que le monde s'était figé autour d'elle, tandis que son amie la tenait fermement par les épaules. Elle finit tout de même par lâcher ses lèvres, et pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

- **Miku… je...** commença la jeune fille. **Excuse moi… je, je dois y aller**, reprit t'elle après quelques secondes.

Luka lâcha les épaules de la jeune fille, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps de jeter un dernier regard à Miku, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, avant de finalement disparaître dans le couloir, laissant son amie encore surprise, seule, au milieu de la pièce…

* * *

><p>Un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais 'est parce que la suite ne tardera pas, enfin, sauf si je décide de faire la sadique, bien sûr. J'espère que vous avez aimer la lecture, je ne m'imaginais aps la fin comme ça, à la base, mais finalement, on change vite d'idée x)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Miku avait passé toute la soirée allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, le regard vide, et n'était pas sorti de sa chambre une seule fois, pas même pour manger, elle qui était de nature très gourmande. Elle se sentait désemparé, perdu, incapable de penser correctement. Même se lever, et mettre un pas devant l'autre, lui semblait impossible, alors elle restait dans son lit, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. C'est ainsi qu'elle passa la nuit, et également l'intégralité de son samedi, allongée à rien faire, et à repenser à _elle_. C'était tellement soudain, quelque chose à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, elle se demandait pourquoi ce geste, d'un coup, un tel changement de comportement, mais ce qu'elle se demandait par-dessus tout, c'était pourquoi elle était resté sans rien faire, et qu'elle ne l'avait même pas repoussé. Son cœur commença à s'emballer, il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser. Elle saisit son sac qu'elle ramena vers elle, et en sortit ses cahiers de cours. Merveilleux moyen que des devoirs pour se prendre la tête, mais au moins, elle penserait à autre chose. Elle finit tout de même par s'endormir, après plusieurs heures, sur un exercice de mathématiques, auquel elle ne comprenait rien.

La jeune fille ne se réveilla que le lendemain, très tard dans la matinée, ou autrement dit, il était presque l'heure de déjeuner. Elle se leva tant bien que mal, avant de laisser échapper un bâillement digne d'un ours. Son premier réflexe fut d'aller chercher sa brosse à cheveux, afin d'arranger sa tête, qui ne cachait pas sa fatigue. Un coup par ci, un coup par là. Voila, c'était mieux. Elle fixa le miroir qui était dans sa chambre, contemplant ses longs cheveux. Elle soupira, avant d'attraper ses deux rubans noirs. Elle ne sortait décidément jamais sans se faire ses deux couettes, ou alors très rarement. Enfin, elle descendit au salon, toujours dans son état à moitié amorphe. Il lui fallait un petit moment, pour émerger.

- **Bonjour…,** bailla la jeune fille en entrant dans le salon où se trouvait son frère.

- **Ah, bah tu sors enfin de ta chambre ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne te lèverais jamais** ! lui répondit t'il.

- **Salut Mini-miku !** S'écria une voix joyeuse non loin de lui.

- **…Hum… Je remonte…** souffla t'elle après quelques instants.

Sans perdre une seconde, elle remonta dans sa chambre. C'était bien sa veine, elle descendait enfin, et c'était pour trouver un idiot dans son salon. D'ailleurs, ses parents n'étaient pas là, à son grand étonnement, peut être en sortie, quelque part. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait quelque chose, bien au contraire, au moins ils ne demanderaient pas pourquoi elle passe son week-end dans sa chambre.

La jeune fille à couettes s'adossa à sa porte, lorsqu'un gargouillement loin d'être discret se fit entendre. Elle posa la main sur son ventre, et poussa un large soupir. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait beaucoup mangé ce week-end, quelques gâteaux, par-ci par-là. Et elle commençait à voir faim. Elle se regarda dans le miroir une nouvelle fois, insistant sur son visage, ses yeux, ses lèvres… Ses lèvres qu'_elle_ avait embrassées… Elle ne se rendit pas compte que ses joues étaient soudainement devenues rouges.

**- Aaaah, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive…** souffla t'elle avant de se tapoter les joues.

En se regardant d'un peu plus près, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était encore en pyjama.

- **Dire que cet idiot m'a vu comme ça… quelle chance…**

Elle enleva d'un geste la veste de son pyjama bleu et la balança sur son lit, elle en fit de même avec le bas. Et voila que notre Miku se promenait en sous vêtements dans sa chambre, cherchant tant bien que mal quelque chose à se mettre aujourd'hui, ou du moins, le temps d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Peut être aurait t'elle été un peu plus vite, si ses affaires avaient été mieux rangées, enfin, elle verrai ça plus tard. En attendant elle se contenterait de sa jupe noire, et d'une chemise blanche, sans oublier les bottes, elles pourraient toujours servir avec l'autre idiot dans son salon.

Un dernier coup d'œil dans son miroir. Elle se noya dans son propre regard, repensant à _cette_ fameuse soirée, _elle_, marchant lentement, dans les quelques rayons orangé du soleil qui perçaient dans la salle, la saisissant par les épaules, approchant son visage et… La chaleur lui monta rapidement à la tête, et pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, elle était de nouveau telle une écrevisse les joues totalement rouges.

Elle pouvait entendre ses propres battements de cœur, au milieu du silence qui l'entourait. Mais pourquoi battait t'il si fort, comme si son corps tout entier l'entendait résonner, comme pour montrer qu'il était là, et que quelque chose l'appelait…

- **Ahhh ! Aller, reprends toi Miku !**

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle sortit de sa chambre, sûre d'elle, d'un pas ferme et précis. En fait on aurait dit qu'elle accomplissait simplement tous les gestes d'un programme au préalablement préparé. Direction : la cuisine !

Les placards étaient toujours plein chez elle, peut être que ses parents avaient peur de voir leurs enfants mourir de faim, ou peut être s'étaient t'ils simplement habitués à la gourmandise de leur fille. Quoique, Mikuo aussi, même s'il le cachait bien, était facilement attiré par les sucreries. Elle ouvrit les portes en marbres d'un meuble de la cuisine, pour en sortir une boîte de délicieux cookies au chocolat et au nougat. Deux de ses pêchés mignons, d'ailleurs.

- **Alors Mini-Miku, on fait sa gourmande ?** Souffla une voix près de son oreille.

- **K-Ka-Kaito** ! sursauta la jeune fille.

- **Ah ah, je ne pensais pas te faire un tel effet,** souri bêtement le jeune homme.

- **Idiot, tu m'as juste… surprise !** répondit t'elle.

**- C'est ce que les filles disent toujours…**

- **Donc tu ne dois pas être très bien placé pour le savoir, si je comprends bien.**

- **Que** **tu es cruelle avec moi, mais ça te rends encore plus mignonne, **lui murmura t'il.

- **Arrêtes de dire des bêtises**, fit t'elle en appuyant la main sur son visage pour l'éloigner d'elle.

- **Au fait Mini-Miku, il était mignon ton pyjama, mais je préfère nettement la jupe,** lui lança t'il alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le salon.

- **Grrrr ! Il m'énèrve !**

Et en effet, ce garçon avait le don de l'exaspérer. Enfin, au moins, il avait eu le don de la faire penser à autre chose au moins cinq minutes.

Elle s'installa à la table, avec sa boite de gâteaux et le livre de programme télé, tandis que Kaito avait repris place dans le canapé, au côté de Mikuo, devant la console du salon. Portant les cookies à sa bouche les uns derrière les autres, elle feuilletait les pages de son livre passionnant, peut être qu'il y aurait quelque chose de bien à regarder, ce soir, mais pour un dimanche, elle en doutait fortement. Ayant, pour une fois, fait tous ses devoirs, elle n'avait plus grand-chose à faire pour s'occuper, elle pourrait toujours ranger sa chambre, peut être, quoique…

Miku passa le reste de sa journée à s'ennuyer avec sa boites de cookies, en écoutant Kaito se plaindre de ses multiples défaites face à son frère. Etrangement, elle affichait un léger sourire de satisfaction, à chaque fois que le garçon râlait. La bataille musicale sur le fameux jeu « Guitar Hero » vint à bout de ses tympans, et elle remonta finalement dans sa chambre, pour s'y enfermer le restant de la journée. Elle prit son mp3 et ses écouteurs, qu'elle plaça dans ses oreilles, afin d'écouter du classique, et de se détendre pour les quelques heures de week-end qui lui restaient. Elle avait beau s'ennuyer, la reprise des cours était loin de la rassurer. Elle imaginait toutes sortes de situations, pour essayer de se tranquilliser, cherchant prétextes et excuses au cas où Meiko voudrait savoir où elle était vendredi soir. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Et surtout, elle se demandait, comment elle réagirait si elle croisait Luka, que dire, ou que faire… C'est l'esprit tourmenté par toutes ces interrogations qu'elle s'endormit, la musique toujours dans les oreilles, et le ventre plein par deux boites de gâteaux.

Rien d'étonnant au fait qu'elle du se mettre à courir pour arriver le lendemain matin à l'heure en cours. Et pourtant, pour une fois elle ne s'était pas couchée trop tard… enfin par rapport à d'habitude. Elle arriva tout de même en classe avant la sonnerie. En fait, Miku était souvent en retard le matin, mais arrivait quand même avant le début des cours, étrangement. Elle s'installa tout juste quand la prof entra dans la salle de classe, et que la sonnerie retentit.

- **Miku ! Je rêve ou bien ce sont tes devoirs sur la table,** chuchota Meiko alors que son amie ouvrait son cahier.

- **Euh, bah oui, pourquoi ça ? **demanda la jeune fille.

- **Qui es tu et qu'as-tu fais de ma meilleure amie ? **fit la brune avec un ton malicieux.

- **C'est si surprenant que ça ?**

- **Et bien, c'est juste que toi, travailler… enfin, tu vois ?** reprit t'elle.

- **Tu es dure**, lui répondit Miku en faisant mine de bouder. **En plus, je n'avais rien à faire ce week-end…**

- **Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait une raison, **rigola la brune.

Les deux filles durent arrêter de parler lorsque leur professeur remarqua leurs chuchotements. Il fallait dire que le mot discrétion ne leur était pas familier.

La pause déjeuner sauva Miku de l'enfer des mathématiques alors qu'elle commençait à se noyer dans un tourbillon de chiffres et d'étranges symboles. Non, en fait, son cerveau s'était déjà déconnecté de la réalité, et ne se remit en marche que lorsque Meiko la secoua par l'épaule en répétant son prénom. Les deux filles se dirigèrent ensuite vers le hall de l'école, mêlées à la masse d'élèves qui faisait de même, reprenant en cours de route, leur conversation stoppée inopinément.

- **Alors** **Miku, t'as fait quoi de ton week-end, en dehors de tes devoirs ? **lui demanda la brune.

- **Pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose,** soupira t'elle. **En plus avec l'autre idiot à la maison…**

- **« L'autre idiot »** ? s'interrogea son amie.

- **Oui, tu sais, Kaito, un ami de mon frère,** souffla Miku.

- **Kaito, le garçon de deuxième année, que j'ai plusieurs fois croisé chez toi ?** reprit Meiko d'une voix enjouée.

- **Le seul, l'unique…**

**- Miku ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as,** s'exclama t'elle.

- **Une chance ? Une tare plutôt, ce mec est un idiot…** continua la jeune fille. **Et puis ce qu'il peut m'énerver à m'appeler Mini-Miku…** souffla t'elle à voix basse.

- **Sérieusement Miku, tu n'imagines pas le nombre de filles qui aimeraient être à ta place. Il est grand, fort, et fait parti du club de basket du lycée depuis l'an dernier. D'ailleurs son équipe est arrivée deuxième au championnat régional,** fit elle fièrement. **Et surtout, il est tellement beau garçon, à en rendre jaloux n'importe quel autre. Et ses yeux bleus, tellement… parfaits, sa peau claire, ses cheveux…**

- **Meiko ?** l'interrompit t'elle

- **Remarques, il faut avouer que ton frère est pas mal non plus,** ajouta la brune à voix basse en portant la main sur son menton, tentant de prendre un air intelligent. **Mais je préfère quand même Kaito…**

- **Meiko !** répéta t'elle.

- **Hein, euh, oui ?**

- **On dirait bien que tu fais parti de ces fameuses « filles qui aimeraient être à ma place »,** remarqua t'elle.

**- Et bien, pour être honnête, je ne cracherais pas dessus… mais, aucune fille ne serait assez folle pour le faire.**

- **Je dois être folle alors, c'est sûrement ça.**

**- Probablement**, s'amusa la brune.

- **J'aime ta compréhension…** souffla Miku d'une voix fatiguée.

Les deux filles finissaient de descendre les escaliers menant au hall afin de se rendre à la cafétéria. Discuter en chemin les avait légèrement ralentit, et il y avait maintenant moins d'élèves autour d'elles. La majorité s'était sans doute précipiter pour aller manger.

- **Et puis, tu sais Meiko, je…**

Sa voix se stoppa nette lorsqu'elle leva la tête, et croisa un regard bleu cristallin. Ses joues devinrent automatiquement rouges, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps ne dire ou de faire quoi que se soit, juste… en l'apercevant. Elle se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, et semblait venir de l'extérieur. A ces côtés se tenait une grande blonde, aux yeux bleus elle aussi. Rien que d'apercevoir son regard, et les images de l'autre soir lui revenaient en mémoire telles une cascade déferlante.

- **La Terre appelle Miku** ! fit la brune en agitant une main devant le visage de son amie.

Meiko ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de Luka dans le hall, peut être était t'elle trop occupée à songer au « parfait » Kaito, mais finalement, cela était préférable pour tout le monde, les réactions de la brune, lorsqu'elle apercevait Luka n'étaient pas… très courtoises.

Aucun mot ne voulait sortir de la bouche de Miku, et elle n'eut même pas besoin de le faire, la fille aux cheveux roses détourna son regard du sien, et poursuivit son chemin aux cotés de son amie, sans même prendre le temps de s'arrêter, dans une marche glaciale et silencieuse. Miku resta figée sur place, son cœur se resserrant sur lui-même de secondes en secondes, son regard était vide, comme un puit dont on ne pouvait voir le fond, tandis que Meiko apercevait enfin la troisième année qui quittait le hall, ce qui ne lui laissa qu'un air indifférent et désintéressé sur le visage. Evidemment, elle n'avait fait aucun rapprochement entre sa présence et l'attitude de Miku à l'instant, c'est tellement beau, la naïveté…

- **Miku** **? On y va ?** lui lança la brune.

- **Hum… oui…** souffla t'elle en laissant son amie perplexe.

Les deux amies s'installèrent ensuite à la même table que d'habitude, afin de déjeuner tranquillement, mais Miku semblait encore dans la lune, ou préoccupée par quelque chose. Elle qui sautait sur place d'habitude quand venait l'heure de manger, semblait plutôt calme. Meiko attaqua son repas sans se faire prier, même si elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, enfin, elle avait remarqué. A chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque chose, son amie nui lui répondait que par des « hum… » ou des « oui, peut être », entre autres. Elle évita cependant de trop poser de question, et saisit sa brique de jus de fruit dans laquelle elle planta une paille qu'elle porta à sa bouche.

- **Dis moi Meiko**, souffla Miku en regardant par la fenêtre, le regard plongé à travers le ciel. **Tu as déjà eu ton premier baiser ?**

La question de Miku fit l'effet d'une balle à Meiko, qui en recracha son jus de fruit d'une manière peu élégante. C'était tellement soudain.

- **Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?** fit la jeune fille encore surprise.** Attends, ne me dis pas que…**

- **Hein ?**

- **J'en étais sûre, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Kaito ce week-end ! Avoue tout ! Ca ne peut être que ça,** reprit t'elle après quelques secondes, l'air sûre d'elle.

Ce fut au tour de Miku d'être surprise. Sa meilleure amie avait vraiment une imagination débordante, et quand celle-ci se faisait des idées… il était difficile de lui faire entendre le contraire.

**- Mais non, il n'y a rien avec lui, je te demandais ça par… curiosité, c'est tout**, soupira le jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus.

- **Par curiosité ? Vraiment ?**

- **Puisque je te le dis…**

- **Hum, je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue, mais bon… **fit Meiko en se ré adossant correctement à sa chaise. **Mon premier baiser, hein ?**

Meiko regardait vers le haut, cherchant dans ses souvenirs, tandis que Miku la regardait avec sérieux.

- **Hum, je crois que je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, en fait, sûrement parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en dire… C'était au début de l'année dernière, un ami m'avait invité au cinéma, et comme une invitation ne se refuse pas, j'ai accepté, **dit t'elle en s'amusant. **Et puis en sortant du cinéma, il s'est approché et… il m'a embrassé, **reprit t'elle.

- **Et ensuite ?** l'interrogea Miku.

**- Ensuite ? Et bien, il s'est prit une gifle,** rigola t'elle.

- **Hein ? Mais, pourquoi ?**

- **Ahhh, Miku, ton innocence te perdra. Tu sais, quand tu n'aimes pas quelqu'un, le repousser est… normal ?**

- **Quand tu n'aimes pas quelqu'un…** souffla la fille aux cheveux bleus.

- **C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, j'aurai peut-être du lui faire comprendre avec plus de tact, pauvre garçon,** s'amusa t'elle.

Miku n'avait pas fait attention à la dernière remarque de son amie, trop occupée à se demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas repoussé Luka, lorsque celle-ci l'avait embrassée. Elle se répétait que c'était probablement du à l'effet de surprise, cela avait été si soudain, après tout, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle s'y attendait. Mais pourtant, la sensation qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque les lèvres de Luka étaient posées sur les siennes, était loin de lui avoir déplu, au contraire.

- **Miku ? Tu vas bien ? Ton visage devient rouge.**

- **Ah ah, vraiment ? Ce… ce n'est rien,** fit Miku en laissant échapper un rire nerveux.

Elle essaya au mieux de se calmer, afin que Meiko ne se doute de rien, et attaqua enfin son repas. Elle n'avait pas très faim, son estomac se nouait sans comprendre pourquoi, elle était simplement tracassée. Elle fit mine de rien, et mangea quand même.

Le début des cours sonna peu de temps après, mais chaque élève avait déjà prit sa place et sortit ses affaires. Miku cependant n'était pas très attentive, elle n'avait pas noté un seul mot depuis le début du cours. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était à Luka, et à l'étrange sensation qu'elle avait. Il fallait qu'elle la voie, elle voulait lui parler, elle voulait comprendre.

Luka, quant à elle, avait passé une matinée plutôt tranquille. Comme leur professeur d'histoire n'était pas là, sa classe n'avait pas eu cours avant l'heure du déjeuner. Lily et elle avaient donc décidé de manger un peu en avance ce jour là, tranquillement à l'extérieur, pour profiter du soleil qui s'offrait à elles. En retournant dans le hall, Luka croisa Miku qui descendait les escaliers en compagnie de Meiko. Elle se contenta de la fixer quelques instants, son regard ne voulant quitter les yeux bleus aux reflets verts de la jeune fille qui restait figée sur place. Elle avait envie d'aller la voire, et de lui parler, comme elle l'aurait probablement fait, en temps normal, mais tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était à _cette_ fameuse soirée… et à ce qu'elle avait fait. Comment Miku la percevait maintenant, que pensait t'elle d'elle ? Et surtout, qu'allait t'elle faire maintenant ? Toutes ses questions s'entremêlaient dans la tête de Luka, qui cherchait une solution, en vain. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple si Miku ne l'avait pas rejoint _ce_ soir là… Malgré tout ça, elle ne regrettait rien, car elle avait été honnête avec elle-même… C'est à contre cœur qu'elle poursuivit finalement sa route.

- **Tu** **es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?** demanda Lily après avoir quitter le hall.

- **Comment ça ?**

- **Je te trouve assez froide, avec elle**, remarqua la blonde.

- **Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi…** soupira la jeune fille.

- **Mieux ? Pour toi, ou pour elle ?**

**- Pour tout le monde,** répondit froidement Luka.

**- Mais tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle pense de toi,** continua la blonde.

Ce qu'_elle_ pensait d'elle, c'était justement ce qu'elle se demandait depuis deux jours, elle voulait la réponse à cette question, et en même temps, ça l'effrayait.

- **Dans un sens, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal**, répliqua la fille aux cheveux roses.

- **Ce que tu peux être défaitiste quand tu t'y mets.**

**- Non, réaliste…**

**- Et têtue surtout**, continua Lily.

Lily n'avait pas tardé à découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé _ce_ fameux soir, curieuse comme elle était, et puis, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire craché le morceau à sa meilleure amie.

- **Tu sais Luka, quand on l'a croisée tout à l'heure, elle avait l'air loin de te haïr, ou de penser du mal de toi.**

**- Non, elle est plutôt restée figée sur place en me voyant.**

**- Tout comme toi lorsque tu l'as aperçu,** reprit Lily.

- **Tu as toujours réponse à tout ?**

**- Il faut croire que oui,** fit fièrement la blonde.

Lily avait le don d'arriver à faire sourire son amie, même lorsque l'envie n'y était pas, mais ce n'était pas le seul qu'elle avait, non, elle arrivait aussi à la rassurer, et à ce moment là, Luka en avait bien besoin. C'était la première fois que celle-ci se retrouvait dans une situation comme ça, d'habitude, elle trouvait simplement quelques filles mignonnes, mais avec Miku, c'était différent. Certes, cette fille était mignonne, vraiment très mignonne, il fallait l'admettre, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. A à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait, son cœur s'emballait soudainement, et des sensations qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connues s'emparaient alors de tout son être.

Les deux filles retournèrent en salle de classe en attendant que les cours reprennent, elles avaient une bonne heure de libre d'ailleurs. Elles en profitèrent pour faire des devoirs qu'elles n'auraient ainsi pas à faire le soir en rentrant chez elles. Les deux amies ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à faire ce qu'elles devaient, la blonde travaillait régulièrement, et n'avait ainsi aucune difficulté, quant à Luka, même si elle n'aimait pas travailler, elle n'avait aucun mal à comprendre ses cours, qui paraissaient même parfois l'ennuyer.

Les cours reprirent finalement, dans la plus grande tranquillité possible. Les classes de troisième année étaient plutôt calmes, même si ce n'était que le début de l'année, les examens finaux faisaient déjà pression sur quelques élèves. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas pour Lily et Luka, qui savaient déjà qu'elles réussiraient sans problèmes.

A la fin de la journée, ou plutôt la fin des cours, Luka et Lily se séparèrent, la blonde allait probablement rentrer chez elle, quand à son amie, elle voulait encore rester un peu. Elle avait envie de profiter du calme qu'il y avait au lycée, quand les cours étaient finis. Elle aimait particulièrement jouer du piano après les cours, dans la grande salle de musique. Grâce aux nombreuses vitres qui ornaient les murs, la lumière passait sans se faire prier, et le couché du soleil était magnifique vu de là. Elle pouvait observer les rayons dorée percer à travers le verre, pour laisser place à un océan de lumière orangée le temps d'un bref instant. Et même si ce spectacle avait lieu tous les jours, elle ne s'en lassait jamais, trouvant toujours cela aussi beau.

La jeune fille fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit que la porte de la salle de musique était ouverte, peut être que quelqu'un avait tout simplement oublié de la refermer, oui, c'était sûrement ça, pensa t'elle. Et pourtant, une sensation étrange l'envahissait, s'amplifiant à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle arriva tout de même devant la porte, faisant mine de rien. Elle arrêta tout mouvement, tout geste, quand elle aperçut une silhouette déjà présente, près d'une des grandes vitres, face à la porte. Elle semblait regarder dehors, mais avait tout de même entendu la jeune fille entrer dans la salle puisqu'elle se retourna. Le regard de Luka ne pouvait quitter cette silhouette légèrement plus petite qu'elle, dont les longs cheveux bleu-vert retombaient le long de son dos attachés en couettes. Son cœur aurait pu lâcher à ce moment là, tellement elle fut surprise, mais à la place, il ne fit qu'accélérer de secondes en secondes. Cette scène lui rappelait étrangement ce qu'il s'était passé la veille du week-end, sauf que les rôles étaient cette fois-ci inversés. Autant dire que cela ne l'aidait pas à se calmer, elle ne savait ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Son cœur accéléra encore plus, lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin le visage de la jeune fille, et son regard, plongé dans le sien.

- **Je savais que tu viendrais, Luka**, commença la jeune fille avec un calme inhabituel.

- **Miku…**souffla la fille aux cheveux roses. **A propos de l'autre soir…** reprit t'elle après un court moment.

- **Je n'ai pas arrêté** **d'y penser**, la coupa t'elle**. Et… ça m'a permis de réaliser quelque chose, quelque chose d'important… **

Luka avait légèrement tourné la tête, pour regarder ailleurs, mais elle sentait encore le regard de Miku posé sur elle, comme si celui-ci brûlait sa peau. A cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir être ailleurs Elle était curieuse d'entendre ce que Miku avait à lui dire, et en même temps, cela faisait naître chez elle un sentiment de peur comme elle n'en avait jamais ressentit. Elle sentit finalement le regard de la jeune fille la quitter, et en effet, celle-ci avait également tourné la tête, dans la direction opposée à Luka.

- **Je… je t'aime…,** souffla timidement la plus jeune des deux filles.

- **Miku ?** fit Luka en la regardant à nouveaux, les yeux ébahis.

- **Je t'aime, Luka Megurine** ! lui lança t'elle en plongeant son regard profondément dans le sien.

Luka n'en revenait pas, elle croyait rêver, et elle se demandait même si elle n'avait pas mal entendu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle _le_ répète. Trois mots, trois mots qui lui firent l'effet d'une balle. C'était tellement inimaginable, que Luka ne savait quoi répondre, toutes ses pensées se désordonnaient dans sa tête, s'entrechoquant les unes aux autres, elle était incapable de penser correctement.

**- Luka… depuis la toute première fois où je t'ai vue, je… je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête…**

La fille aux cheveux roses approcha de sa camarade qui avait à nouveaux détourné la tête. Aucune des deux ne disait quelque chose, laissant un silence s'installer dans la pièce. Luka s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres de Miku, qui n'osait toujours pas la regarder. Elle posa alors la main sur le visage de la jeune fille, et le ramena vers elle, plongeant son regard dans les magnifiques yeux bleus aux reflets verts qui la contemplaient. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres insignifiants, si bien que chacune des deux pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre sur son visage.

**- Luka…**souffla la jeune fille en agrippant la veste de son amie.

- **Miku…** répondit t'elle en passant sa main dans le dos de celle-ci pour la rapprocher d'elle et combler l'espace qui les séparait.

Luka venait de s'emparer de ses lèvres, pour la seconde fois en quelques jours, mais cette fois-ci, c'était… différent. Son cœur battait rapidement, et la chaleur montait dans ses joues, il en était probablement de même pour Miku. Elle retrouva la même sensation de douceur que la dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci, elle pouvait profiter de chaque seconde, sans avoir peur de la réaction de son amie. Son bras descendit et se resserra autour de la taille de Miku, afin de la rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Celle-ci n'offrit d'ailleurs aucune résistance lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Luka se glisser doucement dans sa bouche, pour aller caresser la sienne, d'abord avec hésitation, puis avec assurance. Luka fut légèrement surprise d'ailleurs, en sentant Miku participer au baiser comme elle le faisait, elle qui semblait si timide habituellement. Elle sentit Miku passer son bras autour de son cou pour resserrer leur étreinte, et en profita pour l'embrasser encore plus passionnément, et avec plus de fougue. Leurs souffles étaient saccadés, et plus elles s'embrassaient, plus la chaleur les envahissait. Luka s'amusa avec la langue de son amie encore quelques secondes, la faisant frémir de plaisir, avant de finalement rompre le baiser. Les deux filles se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux, silencieusement, puis Miku posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Luka , et passa les mains derrière son dos, afin de la serrer contre elle. Sa tête était posée juste au niveau du cœur de la fille aux cheveux roses, et elle pouvait ainsi en entendre les battements, qui étaient rapide mais réguliers. Luka répondit alors à son étreinte, et passa une main dans la magnifique chevelure de Miku, avant de lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille.

- **Moi aussi je t'aime, Miku Hatsune…**

Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans rien dire, chacune sentant simplement l'autre au creux de ses bras, comme dans un rêve éveillé, mais pourtant, c'était bel et bien la réalité…

* * *

><p>Finalement, ce chapitre m'aura prit un peu plus de temps que prévu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je l'ai principalement écris à des heures très tardives... xD donc soyez indulgents ** Je précise que ce n'est pas la fin de la fiction, même si ça aurait pu faire une jolie fin xD tout le monde serait content, youpii tralala et bref x) mais non, il va encore se passer des choses, beaucoup de choses Mouahahaha *rire démoniaque* ...<p>

Certains trouveront peut-être que je vais vite en besogne, mais, les trucs qui trainent trop, c'est pas forcément mon truc héhé x3 Ou plutôt, quand j'écris, faut pas que ça traine, sinon je me lasse xD

Merci à mes rares lecteurs de me suivre~


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, peuple \o *zbaf*

Avouez, je vous ai manqué, hein? =D (ou pas xD)

Uhuhuh, euh... je dois m'excuser pour cette interminable attente, je suppose? Mais non, la grande Zaku ne s'excuse jamais =D donc à la place, remerciez moi d'avoir posté la suite! :O *zbaf*

Bon non, en fait, Azuria m'a menacée avec de la ratatouille pour que j'écrive mon chapitre! Donc, c'est elle qu'il faut remercier 8D Vous pouvez lui faire un bisous en remerciement pour ça, si vous voulez ;o (Non non, c'est pas vrai, attention personne s'approche, sinon je mords èoé *regard méchant vers les rares lecteurs qui lisent la fic*)

* * *

><p>Miku n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi absente qu'en ce moment même. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, raccompagnée, évidemment, par les soins de Luka qui ne l'avait pas quittée de la soirée, elle était… simplement dans la lune. Bien sûre, tout rêve a une fin, et pour Miku, le sien se termina temporairement lorsque la mère de celle-ci décida d'aller saluer la jeune fille aux cheveux roses dehors, en voyant arriver sa fille en compagnie d'une amie qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les au revoirs furent de ce fait très… amicaux. Un simple « Bon, on se voit demain ! » accompagné tout de même d'un magnifique sourire et d'un léger clin d'œil à peine perceptible. Son sourire… tellement merveilleux, qu'elle ne se lassait jamais de voir. A ce moment là, Miku aurait vraiment préféré que sa mère soit au travail, mais bon, ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises, après tout. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Un jour, peut-être que sa mère saurait… mais pas pour tout de suite, en tout cas.<p>

La jeune fille n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de tout le dîner, un sourire niais bien décidé à rester planté sur ses lèvres. Cela avait d'ailleurs attiré la curiosité de ses parents, ainsi que celle de son frère. Les questions s'enchaînaient, sans qu'elle n'apporte aucune réponse. Les écoutait-elle seulement ? Ou alors peut-être était-elle simplement en train de penser à Luka… pas étonnant qu'elle ne répondait pas à sa famille si toutes ses pensées étaient déjà dirigées vers _elle_… Enfin, après quelques remarques de son père qui insistait pour qu'elle mange, elle se décida tout de même à avaler quelque chose, et finalement… elle n'avait pas perdu son appétit. Avec le retard qu'elle avait prit à rêvasser, ce ne fut pas étonnant qu'elle soit encore à table alors que les autres étaient déjà partis dans le salon. La petite demoiselle prenait tout son temps pour savourer une glace au chocolat bien méritée… enfin… achetée dans l'après midi, plutôt.

- **Alors Miku, tu ne veux toujours pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ?** fit une voix en arrivant près d'elle.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus regardait son frère, tout en mangeant sa glace, faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendue.

- **Ou alors peut-être que pour une fois, tu as eu une bonne note…** s'amusa t'il.

Cette phrase là ne laissa finalement pas Miku indifférente, elle lança un regard glacial à son frère, qui rigolait toujours à sa blague de mauvais goût.

- **De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi mes notes te regardent…** grommela t'elle.

- **Peut-être qu'au moins un de nous deux pense à ton avenir. Enfin, tu as raison, cela ne me regarde pas**, soupira le jeune homme**. Mais je voulais te parler d'autre chose**.

Miku regardait son frère d'un air interrogateur, elle n'avait d'ailleurs même pas fait attention à sa dernière remarque.

**- Tu aurais pu être un peu moins dure avec Kaito ce week-end, enfin, essais de t'en souvenir pour la prochaine fois**.

**- Hein ?** **Et pourquoi devrais-je être sympa avec un tel abruti… vraiment…** souffla t-elle.

- **Roh, vraiment Miku, il aime juste… plaisanter. Et ça prouve qu'il t'aime bien**, dit-il sérieusement.

- **Plaisanterie ou non, ça reste un abruti, c'est tout,** reprit-elle avant de finir sa glace et de quitter la table subitement.

- **Ahla… Kaito n'a vraiment pas de chances, ce coup-ci**… chuchota le jeune homme avant de monter dans sa chambre à son tour.

Mikuo semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête, mais cette tentative d'approche ressemblait vraisemblablement à un échec. Sa jeune sœur ne semblait même pas avoir compris… enfin bon. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs déjà dans son lit, en train de rêvasser, avec son grand sourire niais qui n'avait pas tardé à reprendre sa place sur son visage. Miku avait-elle déjà été aussi niaise ? Sans doutes que non. Au moins, elle ferait de beaux rêves cette nuit… du moins si elle arrivait à fermer l'œil car son excitation et son envie d'être au lendemain se faisaient ressentir. Après une bonne heure à se retourner dans son lit, dans tout les sens, Miku rejoignit finalement le pays des rêves…

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Etrange… Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule de sa chambre. Il était extrêmement tôt, par rapport à d'habitude, où elle se levait toujours à la bourre. Il n'était qu'un peu moins de six heures, alors autant rester au lit encore un peu. Seulement, impossible de retrouver le sommeil, ou même de simplement rester calme, elle se retournait encore et encore. Bon, finalement, autant se préparer, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle pourrait faire à la place… Sa mère fut très surprise, lorsqu'elle se réveilla à son tour, et trouva sa fille assise sur le canapé, à se tourner les pousses. Bien évidemment, elle s'en inquiéta aussi tôt, et Miku du vite trouver une excuse pour la rassurer, après tout, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité… pas maintenant. Enfin, la jeune fille préféra sortir afin de marcher un peu dans la rue, et se rendre au lycée un peu plus tôt que prévu… « un peu », plutôt beaucoup, en fait, mais ça lui éviterai d'avoir à répondre à l'interrogatoire que lui aurait sans doutes posé son père. Au moins, le temps semblait clément, aujourd'hui, il faisait extrêmement beau, et c'était plutôt agréable… de se rendre au lycée en prenant le temps de pouvoir contempler la beauté d'une journée tellement ordinaire. Ce n'était pas vraiment son habitude.

Finalement, il y avait plus de monde présent à cette heure-ci au lycée, qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Miku n'avait pas envie d'aller s'installer en classe tout de suite, il lui restait du temps à tuer, et malheureusement, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment. Elle leva la tête, le regard vers le haut. Quel magnifique ciel bleu… pensa t-elle. Elle avait tant souvent vu Luka regarder le ciel, avec l'air tellement concentré, comme si son esprit était ailleurs, et maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi. C'était vraiment magnifique quand on prenait quelques secondes pour l'admirer…

- **Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu si tôt ici**, fit une voix qui s'approchait par derrière.

Une voix ? Non, _sa_ voix. Elle la reconnut de suite. C'était certain, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se tromper. Son cœur d'ailleurs s'emballa dés les premiers mots, et elle se sentit rougir tout à coup, avant même de se retourner.

**- Lu- Luka ! **fit-elle en se retournant finalement.

**- Et bien, tu en fais une tête, **lui souffla t'elle gentiment.

Miku ne semblait pas vraiment encore réaliser, ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle restait là, sans rien dire, à regarder le merveilleux sourire dessiné sur les lèvres de son amie… enfin son amie, était-ce encore logique de dire qu'elles étaient seulement « amies » Enfin, elle était bien trop occupée à fixer Luka pour y penser, c'était tellement agréable, et apaisant. Le moment qu'elle avait tant attendu depuis la veille était enfin arrivé, et elle n'avait envie de rien, rien d'autre à part simplement pouvoir la regarder, la regarder encore et toujours. Après tout, c'était elle qui faisait battre son cœur…

- **Miku, tu vas bien ? **l'interrogea Luka qui commençait à s'inquiéter du silence de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

- **Oui, je vais bien… parfaitement bien même**, lui répondit-elle en souriant comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait.

Et bien, ce n'était pas banal, de voir cette jeune fille d'habitude si timide, sourire comme ça. Luka en fut un peu surprise… il fallait l'admettre, mais ça ne fit que la réjouir un peu plus. Cependant, elles n'étaient pas très bavardes, et le silence avait déjà pris place. Peut être que les évènements de la veille les mettaient dans une situation un peu embarrassante, après tout, pour Miku, c'était bien la première fois que ce la arrivait… Et il était probablement de même pour Luka.

- **Je me demandais, Miku, tu fais quelque chose demain après-midi ? **demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Demain après-midi… hein. Comme à son habitude, Miku serait probablement rester chez elle tout l'après midi, à flemmarder ou à jouer à des jeux en lignes.

- **Non, je… je n'ai rien de prévu…** répondit-elle timidement.

- **On pourrait aller en ville, si tu en as envie, juste toi et moi**… continua la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Gné ? Avait-elle bien entendu ? Luka venait-elle vraiment de lui proposer… un rendez-vous ? Miku sentit ses joues se réchauffer à cet instant même. Juste toutes les deux… hein. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse.

- **Ou… oui ! Ce serait avec plaisir,** s'exclama Miku probablement déjà très enjouée, ce qui fit sourire Luka de plus belle.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle manquait d'entrain, vraiment. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas très étonnant… Enfin l'heure de se rendre en cours approchait à grand pas, et les deux filles ne tardèrent pas à se séparer. Elles s'étaient comportées comme si il ne s'était rien passé la veille, peut-être à cause du monde autour d'elles, ou alors étaient-elles juste un peu embarrassées, ce qui ne serait pas très surprenant. Luka accompagna la jeune fille jusqu'au premier étage, où se situait la salle de cours de cette dernière, puis se rendit jusqu'au troisième après lui avoir offert un merveilleux sourire.

Il allait maintenant être bien difficile pour Miku d'oublier de penser à son rendez-vous de demain, elle n'avait déjà plus que ça dans la tête. Elle était tellement impatiente de pouvoir enfin être seule avec Luka. Il fallait dire que depuis la veille, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, pouvoir être près d'elle. Miku était tellement obsédée par ça qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué la brune qui était enfin arrivé. Rien que dans son regard, on pouvait constater l'étonnement qui l'envahissait de voir sa meilleure amie en avance… et d'ailleurs, Miku allait devoir trouver une bonne excuse, si elle ne voulait pas avoir à fournir d'explication à son amie...

La journée, quant à elle, avait semblait être interminable pour la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus elle n'avait pas recroisée Luka de la journée, et Meiko n'avait pas cessé de la questionner sur son étrange comportement. Car oui, malgré elle, Miku n'arrivait pas à faire comme si de rien était, entre ses moments d'embarras, et ceux où elle souriait bêtement, sans aucune raison valable selon la brune, cela avait le dont d'attirer la curiosité de cette dernière. De plus, entendre parler de « Monsieur Parfait », le « prince » aux cheveux bleus, ou plutôt l'abruti de service, comme Miku préférait l'appeler, ce n'était pas vraiment la tasse de thé de celle-ci. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui trouvaient tous, sérieusement… ils devraient vraiment moins se fier aux apparences, car celles-ci sont parfois trompeuses…

A la fin des cours, Miku ne prit même pas le temps d'attendre son amie, qu'elle quitta la classe à toute vitesse. Elle voulait tellement la voir, c'était insupportable, de passer des heures sans voir son sourire, ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux remuer avec le vent, entendre sa voix, sentir son parfum… oui… Miku ne pensait vraiment plus qu'à elle… La jeune fille se dirigea donc vers l'entrée du bâtiment, et s'arrêta. Au moins, ici, elle ne pourrait sans doutes pas la rater.

- **Miku** ! fit difficilement une voix qui semblait peiner à la suivre. **Tu pourrais au moins m'attendre.**

- **Ah, ahah, désolée Meiko, je n'avais pas… fais attention… **répondit-elle en se frottant la tête et en souriant nerveusement.

Si elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air bizarre, c'était bien raté, cette fois-ci, et royalement. Décidemment, il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à contrôler ses envies intempestives si elle ne souhaitait pas se faire remarquer. Ca allait être difficile de cacher la vérité à sa meilleure amie sans que celle-ci ne se doute de quelque chose…

- **Qu'est ce que tu fais, on y va ? **lui demanda la brune en constatant que son amie ne bougeait pas.

**- En fait, euh… tu peux y aller sans moi, oui, je… je vais attendre mon frère ce soir !**

- **Ton** **frère ? Tu sais que Kaito seras probablement avec lui, non ? Je croyais que sa présence te dérangeais…** fit-elle d'un air plutôt interrogateur.

Et voila, encore Kaito, mais il n'y avait plus que ce nom dans sa bouche ? Etait-il possible de pouvoir passer une journée sans entendre parler de lui ? En plus… Meiko avait dit ça… comme si elle s'imaginait des choses, vraiment… comme à son habitude en fait.

- **Je peux attendre avec toi, si tu veux **! reprit la brune.

Oh, tiens alors, c'était étonnant ça… Et le sourire qu'elle avait en prononçant sa phrase, vraiment, elle cachait mal ses pensées… ou c'était juste que Miku la connaissait bien maintenant, et il ne fallait pas être aveugle pour comprendre la raison qui la motivait…

**- Hein ? Euh… il vaudrait mieux que tu y ailles, je crois qu'ils finissent plus tard que nous, aujourd'hui, alors vraiment, tu peux y aller, **s'exclama la jeune fille très nerveusement.

Miku… ou l'art d'être discrète… vraiment. Elle était à la limite de paniquer à l'idée que la brune veuille attendre avec elle… car bien évidemment, ce n'était pas son frère que la petite nerveuse attendait… et ça, Meiko ne s'en doutait pas le moins du monde.

- **Uh… bon, si tu le dis alors. C'est dommage**, fit-elle déçue. **Passes leurs au moins le bonjour pour moi, alors,** reprit-elle avant de dire au revoir à son amie et de s'éloigner.

Miku poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle vu son amie s'éloigner. Elle n'aimait pas mentir, non, mais là, il le fallait bien. Si encore Meiko appréciait Luka, peut-être qu'elle tenterait de lui expliquer, mais elle ne la supportait même pas. Tout ça à cause de ses fausses idées sur le cliché des personnes aisées et populaire. Si seulement elle essayait de la connaître… mais c'était sans doutes trop lui demander pour le moment. Elle le ferait, un jour, elle était déterminer à dire la vérité à son amie, mais seulement quand celle-ci serait un peu plus aptes à l'entendre. Rien que sa réaction lorsque les deux amies avaient croisé la fille aux cheveux roses au magasin de jeux vidéo, lui avait été difficile. Alors, comment réagirait Meiko si elle apprenait que sa meilleure amie était amoureuse de Luka. Déjà, comment réagirait-elle si elle apprenait qu'elle était amoureuse d'une fille… d'un certain côté, elle ne voulait pas avoir la réponse, ça l'effrayait un peu…

**- Tiens donc, mais ne serait-ce pas ta petite première année préférée**, fit une voix que Miku ne connaissait pas non loin d'elle.

La jeune fille se retourna alors vivement, pour remarquer une blonde aux longs cheveux et avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Cette fille… elle l'avait déjà vue, oui, en compagnie de… de Luka ! Et d'ailleurs, c'était à cette même dernière que la blonde venait de s'adresser, sur un ton malicieux. Luka souriait, encore et toujours, elle semblait simplement heureuse de l'instant présent, ou juste heureuse tout court. Pour autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, Miku n'avait que rarement vu Luka faire autre chose que sourire, seulement deux fois… en fait, où elle avait vraiment l'air tracassée… Enfin, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Miku pour être complètement absorbée par la profondeur du regard de la fille qui venait de faire accélérer son cœur, au point même d'en oublier l'autre.

**- Il semblerait que cette demoiselle t'attendait,** s'adressa Lily à son amie. **Ahla, c'est tellement mignon…**

Il était certain que… Lily savait tout ! Mais, ce n'était pas étonnant, pas du tout. Luka se contentait de sourire, tout en fixant Miku, et cette dernière était trop gênée par les paroles de la blonde pour dire quoi que ce soit.

**- Je m'appelle Lily, et je suis ravie de pouvoir faire enfin ta connaissance, **fit la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds en s'approchant de Miku**. Et excuses moi si je t'ai embarrassé, ce n'était pas mon intention**, continua t'elle en riant légèrement.

« Enfin » bizarrement, le ton sur lequel elle avait prononcé ce mot était différent du reste de sa phrase. C'était maintenant certain qu'elle était au courant…

- **Je suis… Miku, Hatsune Miku**, répondit alors la jeune timide.

- **Oui, je sais qui tu es**, s'amusa à nouveaux la blonde.

En tout cas, une chose était certaine, c'est que cette Lily ne manquait ni d'énergie, ni d'entrain. Le mot « timidité » ou « gêne » avait-il seulement un sens pour elle ? Il fallait croire que non. Cette fille semblait si… enfin, le genre à ne pas se poser de question, et juste à profiter de ce que lui offrait chacune de ses journées. Il n'y avait en fait pas vraiment de mots, pour la décrire.

- **Tu découvriras bien vite qu'il n'y à rien que Lily ignore ici, elle sait vraiment… tout**, s'adressa enfin Luka à la plus jeune du groupe.

- **Et oui, car rien n'échappe à**… commença fièrement la blonde.

- **A la grande Lily ! Oui oui, on sait on sait**, la coupa alors Luka dans son élan.

Cette situation fit peu à peu disparaître l'embarra de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, qui souriait amusée par la fille qu'elle venait de découvrir. Il fallait admettre que celle-ci était plutôt amusante, vraiment.

- **Bon… et bien, je suppose que je vais vous laisser…** fit alors Lily en s'adressant surtout à Luka sur un ton plutôt… malicieux. **A la prochaine, Miku Hatsune**, s'adressa t'elle ensuite à cette dernière en se tournant vers elle.

Et voila, Miku était maintenant… seule avec Luka. Enfin seules... si elles oubliaient les quelques dizaines d'élèves actuellement dans la cours du lycée. D'ailleurs, certains les regardaient avec curiosité. Oui oui, ils ne se trompaient pas, c'était bien Luka Megurine, en compagnie de Miku. Et alors ? Ce que les gens pouvaient être pénible parfois, avec leurs idées toutes faites…

Enfin, les deux filles ne firent même pas attention, bien que Miku était un peu gênée, comme à son habitude, et se dirigèrent vers le portail de la cour.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'éloignaient du lycée, il y avait également de moins en moins de monde, étrangement. Il faisait tard, enfin… la journée venait de se terminer, mais tout de même. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal, finalement. Les deux filles marchaient côte à côte, elles avaient discuté vaguement de leur journée, comme deux amies… Miku s'en inquiétait un peu, en fait. Luka ne lui avait pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, était-ce bon… ou mauvais signe ? Ses doutes s'envolèrent rapidement et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer, lorsque la main de la fille aux cheveux roses frôla la sienne, pour ensuite la saisir. Miku était… complètement rouge, et embarrassée, mais elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle serra la main de Luka un peu plus. Mais… et si des gens les apercevaient, que penseraient-ils ? Et bien, elles n'en avaient rien à faire. En ce moment même, elles étaient bien trop heureuses pour penser à ça…

Ce bonheur fut tout de même de courte durée, car Miku apercevait déjà sa maison en bas de la rue. Elle stoppa donc sa marche, comme par réflexe, lâchant ainsi la main de sa camarade, en repensant à sa mère qui pourrait à nouveau débarquer à l'improviste. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elles se séparent ici. Dans l'instant, la jeune fille venait de perdre son petit sourire niais, pour laisser place à une sorte de tristesse, ce qui n'échappa pas à son amie.

- **Miku… tu vas bien ?** l'interrogea t'elle.

- **Oui… c'est juste que… ce moment est passé bien trop vite**, se força t'elle à sourire.

La plus grande des deux sourit en entendant ces mots, et elle se rapprocha instinctivement afin de la serrer contre elle. Bien que Miku, elle, semblait inquiète, la grande ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

- **Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons toute la vie devant nous…** lui souffla alors Luka à l'oreille.

Ces quelques mots venaient d'apaiser le cœur de la plus jeune, qui se sentit alors rassurée. Décidemment, Luka avait définitivement pris possession de son cœur, vraiment… Et l'inquiétude quitta bientôt son visage.

L'heure était venue pour les deux jeunes filles de se séparer, et ce n'était pas une tache facile. Miku n'avait pas envie de voir Luka s'en aller, mais il le fallait bien. Elles se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, puis la fille aux cheveux roses rapprocha doucement son visage de celui de Miku, afin de venir s'emparer de ses lèvres le temps qui lui était permit. Et ce temps fut bien plus court que la veille, car elles pouvaient être vues à n'importe quel moment. C'est donc seulement après quelques secondes qu'elles se séparèrent. Mais quelques secondes qui furent magiques…

- **A demain, Miku…** sourit Luka.

- **Oui, a demain…** lui répondit-elle les joues encore rouges.

Et la nuit fut aussi agitée que celle passée la veille, voir plus. Miku ne pensait qu'a son rendez-vous, et il lui était impossible de trouver le sommeil. Luka envahissait sa tête. La jeune fille ne s'endormit que vers trois heures du matin, emportée par la fatigue…

Le lendemain, la fatigue se fit ressentir pendant les cours, d'ailleurs, Miku était arrivée en retard, et s'était même endormir pendant l'heure sur l'histoire du Japon. Il fallait dire que c'était tellement intéressant. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas au premier rang, au contraire, et Meiko l'avait réveillée juste à temps. Suivirent ensuite les maths… les terribles mathématiques… plutôt. Miku se contentait de regarder sa montre, encore et encore, elle comptait les heures, les minutes, les secondes… et le temps semblait passer encore plus lentement. Vint ensuite l'heure du déjeuner, enfin ! Evidement, Meiko avait tenu à manger avec elle, et la jeune fille n'avait pas pu lui refuser. Ce fut donc un repas assez… silencieux. Enfin, la jeune fille à couettes écoutait son amie parler d'une oreille, attendant impatiemment treize heures. Car oui, c'est à cette heure ci que Luka et elle avaient prévu de se retrouver aujourd'hui, afin de pouvoir passer un après-midi seules.

Et l'heure tant attendue arriva. Enfin. Meiko était rentrée chez elle depuis dix bonnes minutes, et Miku était postée devant le portail du lycée, attendant patiemment, ou plutôt impatiemment, l'arrivée de la personne qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle ne tenait pas en place, et faisait les cents pas d'une extrémité à l'autre de la grille. Miku semblait plutôt stressée, et si finalement Luka ne venait pas ? Peut-être avait-elle changée d'avis, après tout. Un rendez-vous, c'était si soudain. Alors que la jeune fille avait cessé ses allers-retours perpétuels, et commençait à paniquer, elle sentit deux bras derrière elle se resserrer autour de sa taille, alors qu'un souffle chaud venait lui chatouiller l'oreille.

**- J'espère que tu ne m'as pas trop attendu, Miku…**

Elle était finalement arrivée… avec seulement cinq minutes de retard. Miku se sentit un peu idiote, sur le coup, de s'être imaginer que Luka n'allait peut-être pas venir. Elle était probablement un peu trop anxieuse aujourd'hui.

- **Non, ça va…** répondit-elle timidement.

Elles avaient de la chance, la journée s'annonçait plutôt bonne. Pour le moment, le soleil brillait, et il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon. Juste une petite brise qui caressait leur peau sous une température acceptable. Les deux filles n'auraient vraiment pas pu rêver mieux. Bon, programme de la journée, … euh… elles improviseraient sans doutes en ville. Il fallait dire que Luka avait proposé cette promenade à son amie de dernière minute, mais toutes deux avaient bien décidé d'en profiter à fond. Il y avait pas mal de monde dans les rues, par une belle journée comme celle-ci, surtout un mercredi après-midi, surtout en ville… Tant pis, l'important, c'est qu'elles étaient ensembles, après tout. C'était tellement agréable, de se promener, en regardant à travers les vitres des boutiques, sans avoir à se soucier du temps qui passait, ou de ce qu'elles avaient à faire après.

En avançant un peu plus dans le centre ville, les gens se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Beaucoup de stand et d'étales, étaient installées de chaque côté de la rue. C'était probablement aujourd'hui, qu'avait lieu le marché habituel. On pouvait vraiment y trouver de tout, du plus utile au plus inutile, en passant par les fruits et légumes frais. Les deux filles en profitèrent donc pour jeter un œil, c'était vraiment amusant, ce qu'on dénichait ici, parfois…

Soudain, l'attention de Miku fut retenue sur un stand de babioles en tout genres. Elle s'était précipitée au plus près pour pouvoir regarder l'objet de sa curiosité. A ce moment même, elle avait vraiment l'air d'une enfant… enfin, d'une enfant qui venait de faire la trouvaille du siècle. Ses yeux brillaient de milles feux, tandis qu'elle lorgnait sur un petit strap de portable, ou pendait une sorte de figurine en forme de lapin blanc. Un lapin… hein ? Il fallait croire que Miku aimait ce genre de chose, après tout. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'échappa pas à la fille aux cheveux roses qui souriait de voir la plus jeune avoir l'air si… heureuse ?

**- Il te plait, Miku ?** demanda la plus grande.

**- Hein ? Euh, de quoi tu parles, haha, je ne faisais que regarder, c'est tout,** lui répondit-elle nerveusement.

- **Vraiment ?** fit Luka avec un sourire malin sur le visage.

C'était tellement évident que Miku le voulait, ce strap, mais qu'elle avait l'air gênée à cause de ça. Il ne fallut que quelques paroles échangées entre Luka et le vendeur, et sans que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, son amie se retrouvait avec le strap tant désiré entre les mains.

**- C'est** **vrai qu'il est vraiment très mignon, après tout… raison de plus pour qu'il te revienne**.

Hein ? Miku avait bien entendu là ? Qu'est ce que Luka voulait dire par ses mots… elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre, et pourtant, ses joues virèrent au rouge. C'était donc si surprenant que ça, que Luka lui fasse un cadeau ? Il semblerait bien que ce soit le cas, pour la plus jeune des deux filles qui accepta timidement, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Et Luka, elle, ça lui faisait tellement plaisir, que son sourire venait remplacé le soleil lui-même.

Elles continuèrent ainsi leur promenade jusqu'à ce que les stands s'arrêtent peu à peu. Elles étaient probablement arrivées au bout, et ce n'était pas de tout repos, il fallait bien l'avouer. Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent donc sous l'ombre d'arbres qui se trouvaient non loin. Combien avaient-elles passé de temps à marcher sous le soleil ? Une heure, deux heures ? Peut être plus. En tout cas, c'était reposant de pouvoir s'arrêter un moment. Luka ne put s'empêcher de regarder le ciel, qui était toujours d'un bleu magnifique, tout comme celui de ces yeux, en fait. Quelques nuages avaient d'ailleurs fait leur apparition. Quant à Miku, son regard était posé sur Luka. Elle la trouvait tellement belle, lorsque celle-ci regardait le ciel… même si elle la trouvait belle tout le temps. Mais encore plus dans ces moments là, ces moments où elle semblait s'être envolée pour rejoindre cette infinité…

- **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** demanda Luka en constatant que Miku s'était perdu dans ses propres pensées.

- **Je me disais juste que… si un jour le ciel disparaissait, je le retrouverai dans ton regard…**

Et ces mots ne laissèrent pas la fille aux cheveux roses indifférente, au contraire, pour une fois, c'est elle qui se retrouvait à rougir comme jamais. C'était assez surprenant pour elle, d'entendre quelque chose comme ça, de la bouche d'une fille qui semblait si timide habituellement. Les deux filles se regardaient en silence. Miku était toujours aussi captivée par Luka, et cette dernière était encore sous le coup des paroles de son amie. C'est lorsqu'elle sentie une goutte d'eau roulée sur sa joue qu'elle revint enfin à la réalité. Elle s'empressa alors de jeter un regard vers le ciel, et malheureusement pour elles, le mauvais temps était arrivé bien trop rapidement. Les nuages étaient déjà bien plus nombreux que quelques minutes auparavant, et le bleu du ciel avait viré au gris. Une autre gouttelette frappa la peau de la jeune fille de sa froideur ordinaire, puis une troisième, suivit de près par une autre, et bientôt par des centaines de gouttes qui s'abattaient maintenant autour d'elles. Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance…

Luka recula alors contre l'écorce d'un arbre feuillu, et tira Miku contre elle. Au moins ici, elles seraient temporairement à l'abri de la majorité des gouttes de pluies. Elles se trouvèrent de ce fait dans une situation… un peu embarrassante. Luka serrait Miku par la taille, et celle-ci avait passé ses mains derrière son dos afin de la serrer un peu plus. La plus timide des deux n'osait même pas la regarder dans les yeux, alors que son cœur palpitait rapidement, et que ses joues étaient de plus en plus rouges. D'un certain côté, cette pluie… c'était peut-être une chance.

**- Tu n'as pas trop froid ?** demanda la plus âgée.

Miku se contenta de répondre en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Comment pourrait-elle avoir froid dans une situation comme celle-ci… Son corps lui-même semblait bouillant.

La pluie, elle, ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, et les deux filles ne pouvaient pas rester là indéfiniment, même si c'est peut-être ce qu'elles auraient préférées…

- **On devrait peut-être rentrer, ou l'on risque d'attraper froid. Que dirais-tu de venir passer le reste de la journée chez moi ?** demanda subitement Luka.

- **Hein ? Euh… je… je ne voudrais pas dérangée**, répondit Miku assez surprise.

- **Ne t'en fais pas, mes parents ne seront pas là, et Luki étudie chez un ami jusque dans la soirée**.

En réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Ca leur permettrait de rester seules encore un moment, et de profiter malgré le temps du reste de la journée. Et chez Miku, il y avait probablement sa mère, son frère, et peut-être même l'autre idiot…

- **Uh… c'est d'accord, alors…** répondit la fille aux cheveux bleus un peu hésitante et embarrassée.

Luka se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire, avant d'empoigner sa main et de se lancer dans une course contre la pluie. Même si elle habitait un peu plus loin du centre ville que Miku, au final, elles seraient toutes deux bien trempées, donc la destination importait peu.

C'est haletantes qu'elles arrivèrent devant la maison de Luka, et comme prévue, complètement trempées. Elles avaient tout de même couru un bon moment. Miku était impressionnées, rien que par la façade de la maison de son amie, après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Elle hésita même à rentrer lorsque Luka lui fit signe de venir, tellement elle était surprise de la taille de cette maison. Et finalement, sa surprise fut encore plus grande quand elle vit l'intérieur. Les rumeurs sur le statu social de la jeune bourgeoise étaient donc fondées. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus était un peu mal à l'aise, de se trouver dans une maison si spacieuse, elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'habitude, pas du tout même. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait…

Luka la guida jusqu'à sa chambre, malgré l'embarra qui parcourait la plus jeune. Celle-ci resta bouche bée. La pièce était au moins deux fois plus grande que la propre chambre de Miku, peut-être même plus. Il y avait même une porte qui donnait sur une salle de bain. C'était plutôt… impressionnant. Un écran de télévision trônait même sur un buffet en bois, accompagné de quelques consoles et boites de jeux…

- **Je, je ne pensais pas que tu jouais aussi aux jeux vidéos… **dit Miku assez surprise. L'autre fois…

- **J'ai dit que les jeux étaient pour mon frère, ce qui était le cas, mais je n'ai pas dit que je ne jouais pas moi-même**, fit-elle en souriant.

- **Et bien, c'est assez, surprenant, en fait**, continua nerveusement la jeune fille.

- **Ce ne serait pas amusant si tu savais déjà tout de moi, Miku… **sourit Luka malicieusement. **Enfin, tu vas attraper froid si tu gardes des vêtements humides, tu devrais te changer, je t'apporte quelque chose à te mettre, ce sera peut-être légèrement trop grand, mais c'est au moins ça.**

- **…Merci… **répondit Miku en regardant Luka sortir par la porte de sa chambre.

Elle se retrouvait maintenant seule dans cette grande pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle arrivait à entendre son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Après tout, elle était seule dans cette grande maison, juste avec Luka… Il y avait de quoi être embarrassée. La jeune fille s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda dehors. C'était vraiment un magnifique endroit, ça faisait très… très riche, en fait. Miku se retourna soudainement, en entendant Luka remonter les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre lorsque son amie entra à nouveaux dans la pièce avec des vêtements à la main.

- **C'est ceux que je portais l'année dernière, je ne pense pas avoir plus petit**, lui signala la fille aux cheveux roses.

- **Je… je te remercie**.

Miku s'était rapprochée de son amie afin de venir chercher les vêtements que cette dernière venait à l'instant de poser sur le bord de son lit. Luka avait bien remarqué, que la jeune fille semblait un peu bizarre, présentement.

**- Miku, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? **demanda la plus grande.

- **Oui… tout va bien, rassure toi.**

Luka s'approcha alors de Miku, et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher d'elle, tandis qu'elle saisit son menton de son autre main.

- **Miku… **chuchota t'elle.

Celle-ci venait de se perdre dans le regard de son amie, qui la regardait comme si elle allait soudainement disparaître sans raison. Son regard était… hypnotisant pour Miku. Son cœur accélérait de secondes en secondes, à chaque fois que Luka la regardait de cette façon, la jeune fille se sentait perdre pieds.

Miku sentit soudain les lèvres douces de Luka se poser tendrement sur les siennes. Elle avait tellement envie que quelque chose comme ça se reproduise, depuis l'autre fois, qu'elle ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser elle aussi. C'était en même temps un peu embarrassant, mais tellement agréable. Leurs langues s'accordaient parfaitement dans un ballet passionné, encore plus que l'autre soir... Elles en avaient même oublié leurs vêtements complètement trempés, et ce n'avait pas l'air de les déranger… pour l'instant. Tandis que Luka embrassait encore et encore la jeune fille qui avait agrippé sa chemise, elle la poussa pas à pas vers son lit qui se trouvait juste derrière. Au bout de quelques centimètres, Miku ne pouvait plus reculer, et se laissa tomber sur le drap, suivit de près par Luka qui ne l'avait pas lâchée. Cette dernière se trouvait maintenant au dessus d'elle, et l'embrassait encore plus fougueusement. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Luka, tandis que cette dernière s'attelait à détacher un à un les boutons du chemisier de son amie. Elle venait de quitter sa bouche pour aller l'embrasser dans le cou, lorsqu'elle défit le dernier bouton de la chemise de la jeune fille.

- **Miku…** lui souffla t'elle à l'oreille tandis qu'elle se débarrassait enfin du chemisier gênant.

Celle-ci pouvait désormais sentir les mains de Luka se balader sur sa peau et la faire frémir à chaque instant. C'était si agréable, et pourtant, elle avait un peu peur de ce qui était en train de se passer. Lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Luka s'aventurer sur son soutien-gorge, elle prit la sienne et attrapa celle de son amie. Un seul regard suffit pour que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses comprenne, et lui sourit. Après tout, elles s'étaient un peu trop laissées entraîner par la situation, c'était probablement trop tôt.

- **Reste ici, ce soir… **chuchota Luka.

- **Je… je ne sais pas… **répondit Miku un peu embarrassée.

- **S'il te plait,** lui sourit alors Luka avec tellement de gentillesse.

- **Uh… d'accord…**

Sur ces mots, Luka revint alors embrassée tendrement Miku, qui se laissa faire et en fit ensuite de même. Tant que personne n'était rentré, autant profiter de l'instant présent. Et c'est justement ce qu'elles comptaient faire, en respectant quelques limites, malgré tout…

* * *

><p>Mouahahahaha *est diabolique* zbaf* j'espère que la fin en a pas trop déçu certain ;o (et oui, va falloir être patient xD)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Huhuhu~ #zbaf#

Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre 8 \o/ (et là vous êtes censé applaudir en fait =o #re zbaf#)

Voui je sais, ça fait plus d'un mois et demi que vous attendez, maissssssss, la patience est mère de vertue, comme on dit, hein *-*

Je ne sais pas trop si y'a encore beaucoup de lecteurs, vu que j'ai changé de compte, j'espère que si, en tout cas, donc je me risque à poster quand même x)

Je suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, je voulais aboutir à un certain truc, mais, ce serait trop long de faire ce à quoi je pensais en un seul chapitre en fait, donc j'ai décidé de couper en deux. Je n'étais pas très inspiré quand j'ai écris, fin surtout sur certains passages, je n'était même pas du tout inspirée pour être honnête u.u Disons que depuis quelques temps, j'ai perdu mon envie d'écrire, mon inspiration, et tout le tralala nécessaire quand on veut pondre un truc potable x) J'ai même songé à arrêter définitivement. Bref, j'me suis un peu "forcée" à écrire parfois, et ça va probablement se faire sentir. D'ailleurs, le chapitre en général n'est surement pas très bon à cause de ça, en partie, mais comme fallait tout de même que je post la suite bah... j'ai écris xD

Je ferai des efforts pour poster le prochain plus vite, et pour qu'il soit mieux x) (parcontre il sera surement également plus court, vu que normalement j'aurai du le mettre avec celui-ci).

**Lily**: Mouahahahaha, t'y as cru? Tant mieux *-* (*sadique* xD). Pour le "Uh", c'juste que le mot existe pas, il veut dire ce qu'on dit quand on le prononce, c'est tout x) Et si ça se dit pas, bah, c'pas grave, j'men fou, j'écris une fic, pas un roman que je vais publier xD (en plus je fais une tonne de faute donc bon). C'fait exprès que ce soit mignon, ça doit être niais! muahah *zbaf* xD et je suis pas naïve èoé roh x) En tout cas contente que ça t'es plu.

**IdrewAcow**: Ah non, personne à le droit de me frapper =O (sauf Luka qui à même le droit de me fouetter *Q* #zbaf#) et c'est une bonne chose que tu sois patiente, avec moi, faut l'être! xD Mais merci de ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir.

**Tsu**: Tu veux un lemon? bah y'en aura pas =O */bam/ nan je plaisante, y'en aura... peut-être, pour ça faut lire la suite (a) Désolée mais bien que t'esperais ne pas avoir à attendre, bah... t'auras du quand même XDD Contente que t'ais aimé.

**Yomi**: Merci pour ton commentaire x) Et nan, rassure toi, j'ai pas abandonné, et même si je suis souvent très longue a posté, bah je continurai jusqu'à la finir (et si au pire un jour j'arrête bah je le ferai savoir xD) Contente que t'aimes le caractère de Luka et Lily (Lukaaaaa *o*), et pour cette dernière, j'la voulais un peu... "spéciale" xD Je suis aussi contre le Kaito x Miku (mais cpas surprenant ça, hein? xD) pasque le seul le mieux l'unique c'est... Miku x Luka èoé ! Enfin bref, merci à toi xD

**Azuria**: Bon, là faut que je relise le pavé =O *relis* Doncccccc, oui, la ratatouille, c'est efficace ;o mais pas n'importe laquelle, eh. Oui, Kaito est un abrutis pervers qui n'apparraissait pas, il te manque, avoues! Mais rassure toi, il va pas tarder à réapparaitre (a) No no, you can't use english with me, and you know why èoé Ah tu trouves ça mignon? xD bahh, ne baves pas trop non plus, c'pas toi qui nettoie hein ;o Oui, Luka est chouette et formidable, mais c'normal *-* et NON tu te mariras pas avec C: (l'est n'a moi èoé *zbaf* comment ça c'pas la vrai raison? *cours loin*) Pour la fameuse phrase bah, elle sort de ma tête èoé (oui j'peux être poète quand je veux =o) Contente que t'ais aimé le passage "on-croit-que-y'aura-un-lémon-mais-non-car-je-suis-sadique" *-* Désolée si ça t'as frustrée mais... j'y peut rien si t'es une perverse qui veut plus de Miku x Luka (*zbaf* je plaisante hein... je crois (a) xD). En tout cas, tes pavés me font vraiment super plaisir, surtout celui là en fait, pour tout ce que tu y dis, et ouais t'es ma fan number one 8D (et ma femme ça c'est évident èoé). Tu vois, j'aurai pas fait attendre 6 mois, juste un et demi =D #zbam# xD (et je t'aime aussi *un mois plus tard...* XDD)

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Miku sentit une chaleur à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, et émergeait à peine du pays des rêves. Elle ne devait pas réaliser encore, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle se sentait incroyablement bien, là où elle était. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent peu à peu, et ce qu'elle remarqua de suite, c'était les quelques mèches roses qui recouvraient un visage, tout près du sien… Ses joues s'empourprèrent tout à coup quand elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait actuellement aux coté de Luka, dans sa maison, dans sa chambre, dans… dans son lit ! Elle n'osa pas faire le moindre geste, trop embarrassée par la situation, et surtout elle ne voulait pas la réveiller. Elle se rappela soudain, de pourquoi elle se trouvait ici, et de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille… ou de ce qui aurait sans doute pu se passer. Ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, c'était tellement embarrassant. Elle avait passé la nuit aux côtés de Luka, ce n'était pas rien. Et elle avait aussi passée la soirée avec elle. Elle avait ainsi pu faire la rencontre des parents de Luka, et également de son frère aîné. Des gens bien élevé, sans problèmes, la famille parfaite, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Ils avaient d'ailleurs très bien accueillie la jeune fille, et ne s'étaient pas posés de questions. Enfin, pour eux, Miku n'était qu'une très bonne amie, rien de plus. Ce n'était pas très étonnant, en fait. Quand on voyait Luka, il était difficile de s'imaginer que sa famille soit différente d'elle. Est-ce que toutes les personnes de ce milieu, soit la « bourgeoisie », étaient ainsi ? En fait, c'était complètement différent de ce que lui avait dit Meiko…<p>

Enfin, Miku se redressa, doucement et sans gestes brusques, afin de ne pas réveiller la princesse qui dormait à ses côtés. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle et ne voulaient plus s'en détacher. Les traits de son visage étaient si fins, sa peau si claire, ses cheveux tellement magnifiques. Elle semblait si paisible, à dormir comme ça. C'était comme dans un rêve. Soudain, elle observa les paupières de la jeune fille bouger, et de magnifiques yeux bleus apparurent, et se plongèrent dans les siens. Miku ne bougea plus d'un centimètre. L'avait-elle finalement réveillée ? Que devait-elle dire, ou faire, maintenant ? Elle restait là, à la regarder, les joues rouges, complètement embarrassée, et Luka ne bougeait pas, elle non plus. Après un court instant, la princesse aux cheveux roses se redressa à son tour, et sans plus attendre elle enlaça Miku et la serra contre elle.

- **Bonjour, Miku…** chuchota t'elle à son oreille.

Le cœur de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus accéléra soudainement, en sentant Luka se coller à elle.

- **Bon… bonjour…** prononça t'elle timidement.

Elle passa à son tour ses bras autour de Luka, pour répondre à son étreinte, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas un rêve. Jusqu'à présent, la jeune fille avait toujours vécue normalement, elle pensait être heureuse, sans rien de plus. Et pourtant, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Luka, c'était comme si le mot « bonheur » avait trouvé un tout nouveau sens…

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les couloirs, puis des coups répétés à la porte s'en suivirent.

- **Debout les filles, c'est l'heure**, fit une voix assez grave derrière la porte.

Miku reconnu de suite la voix du frère de la fille qu'elle avait présentement dans les bras. Elle lui avait un peu parlé à l'heure du dîner la veille, comme au reste de la famille d'ailleurs. Apparemment, c'était un jeune homme assez brillant, en première année à l'université, et il avait l'air vraiment gentil et ouvert d'esprit. Décidément, ils avaient tous l'air intelligent et sympathique dans cette famille. Miku se sentait un peu mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de cela. Elle, ne venait que d'un milieu modeste, et de plus, elle n'avait pas vraiment de faciliter pour les cours, au contraire, elle était plutôt du genre fêtarde et tête en l'air. En tout cas, ce qui était vraiment formidable venant de cette famille, c'est qu'ils avaient tout fait pour que Miku ne se sente pas gênée, ou du moins, le moins possible.

Enfin, l'heure était venue pour elle de se séparer… bien qu'elles n'en aient pas vraiment envie. Elles étaient tellement bien dans les bras l'une de l'autre qu'elles pourraient rester des heures ainsi. Luka fut la première à se détacher de leur étreinte. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit quelques affaires. Elle saisit ensuite son uniforme scolaire qui était pendu à un cintre avant de se tournée vers son amie.

-** Tu peux utiliser ma salle de bain, si tu veux, je vais prendre celle d'en bas**, dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ne la quittait pas des yeux, observant ses mouvements sans perdre un seul de ses regards et de ses sourires. Une étrange sensation de vide l'envahit tout de même lorsqu'elle vit Luka ouvrir la porte, et disparaitre en la refermant, la laissant ainsi seule dans cette grande pièce. D'un coup, une sorte de malaise s'empara d'elle, c'était étrange d'être ici dans elle, après tout, dans cette maison, Luka était son repère, et sans lui elle se sentait perdu. A peine quelques minutes venaient de s'écouler, que la fille aux cheveux roses lui manquait déjà. C'était fou, comme en à peine quelques jours, elle s'était attachée à elle, et ne pouvait plus s'en passer…

Finalement, elle sortit tout de même du lit, et alla chercher son uniforme que la mère de Luka avait gentiment lavé et repassé la veille. Elle prit également le reste de ses affaires, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de Luka. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à l'intérieur, et fut émerveillée en ouvrant la porte. Décidément, elle savait bien que les Megurine étaient loin d'être modestes, mais tout de même, elle était surprise à chaque fois qu'elle le constatait. La pièce était grande, comportant douche, lavabo, et baignoire. Souvent, il y avait l'un ou l'autre, dans une salle de bain normale, mais non, ici il y avait les deux… Pourtant, Miku qui venait d'un milieu modeste, n'avait pas la moindre once de jalousie, et elle n'était même pas envieuse, car elle avait quelque chose de bien plus important que toutes les richesses du monde. Elle avait Luka.

Après un court instant à penser à tout ça, elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. L'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps lui fit un bien fou, et elle en oublia même quelques instants l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Mais la réalité était belle et bien là. Cela ne faisait que trois jours à peine qu'elle était en couple avec Luka, et elle se retrouvait déjà dans sa douche… oui bon, sans elle, évidemment, mais tout de même. Et puis, ce qu'il s'était passé la veille… Miku se demanda un court instant si tout cela n'allait pas un peu trop vite. Après tout, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle vivait quelque chose de pareil… Mais une chose était sûre, elle ne regrettait rien…

Elle passa un bon quart d'heure sous l'eau, puis se décida tout de même à sortir de là, et à s'habiller. Un coup de brosse dans les cheveux, et elle était fin prête. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas traîné pour s'habiller. Miku n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver sa moitié. La jeune fille sortit de la chambre, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. C'était plutôt calme et elle n'entendait pas un bruit, d'ailleurs, elle était un peu embarrassée, il fallait avouer. Il faisait sombre dans le hall d'entrée, les quelques fenêtres étaient recouvertes par des rideaux opaques, qui rendaient une atmosphère mystérieuse. Miku descendit les marches unes à unes, non sûre d'elle, et un peu hésitante. Une odeur sucrée vint soudain chatouillée ses narines, une odeur qu'elle connaissait, mais sur le coup, elle n'arrive pas à la discerner. Cela semblait venir de la cuisine. Bon, gourmande comme elle était, ce ne fut pas très étonnant qu'elle presse soudain le pas… Elle découvrir Luka, en train de faire cuire des pancakes. Elle en avait l'eau à la bouche, mais la vision de sa princesse était encore forte que l'odeur des pancakes, et venait de faire accélérer son cœur.

- **Ah, te voilà, Miku**, fit la grande.

- **Luka... **chuchota t'elle,** ton frère et tes parents ne sont pas là ?**

La jeune fille aux long cheveux roses tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire, comme elle en avait l'habitude, tout en continuant a faire cuire sa pâte à pancakes.

- **Non, mes parents partent travailler assez tôt, et Luki en a fait de même aujourd'hui**, répondit la jeune fille. **Nous ne sommes donc que toutes les deux... **reprit-elle d'un ton malicieux en s'approchant très près de Miku.

Luka était maintenant presque collée à la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, faisant rougir cette dernière, et pas seulement un peu. Le sourire qu'elle arborait ne faisait qu'accélérer les battements de cœur de la plus jeune des deux. Celle-ci était à nouveau dans une situation assez embarrassante... La jeune fille aux cheveux roses porta sa main au visage de son amie, et attrapa son menton. Elle commençait à rapprocher son visage du sien, quand soudainement l'odeur du pancake qui commençait à brûler l'interpella.

Luka lâcha un large soupir, déçue, et se dirigea vers sa poêle. Quant à Miku, elle était assez mitigée entre le soulagement, et la déception. Son corps tout entier tremblait, alors que son cœur battait la chamade... Il fallait dire que même si la situation était très embarrassante, c'était également tellement agréable...

Luka abandonna finalement sa poêle et déposa une assiette pleine de pancakes sur la grande surface lisse du bar derrière elle en faisant signe à Miku de venir s'y asseoir. Cette dernière hésita, avant de faire se que son amie attendait d'elle, En fait, elle aurait sans doute préféré autre chose, mais bon... une prochaine fois peut-être...

Miku n'avait d'yeux que pour Luka, et en oubliait même de manger, ce n'était par contre pas le cas de la fille à la longue chevelure qui dévorait littéralement le contenu de son assiette, c'était son plat préféré, après tout. Elle semblait avoir tellement de confiance en elle, et d'assurance, pensait Miku, que cela pouvait paraître assez impressionnant. Oui bon, elle était adulte, et très mature, mais bien plus que la plupart des jeunes de son âge. D'habitude, à cet âge là, on sort faire la fête, on passe son temps à s'amuser, avec des amis, à tout simplement profiter de la vie, mais non, Luka, elle, semblait en profiter à sa façon...

Enfin, l'heure passait assez rapidement quand Miku était en sa compagnie, et elles avaient cours, elles ne devaient pas tarder, la jeune fille n'eut donc d'autre choix que de finir son assiette, et assez vite.

Bizarrement, depuis la veille, Miku était assez silencieuse, et Luka n'osait rien dire non plus, même le chemin jusqu'au lycée ce fit dans une ambiance assez... pesante... Peut-être était-ce du à ce qu'il s'était passez la veille, en y repensant...

- **On dirait qu'il ne va pas faire très beau aujourd'hui**, fit Luka pour casser le silence.

Une chose était sûre, elle n'avait pas perdu son habitude de regarder vers le ciel, c'était assez intriguant.

- **Oui, on dirait bien...**

Bon bah... visiblement, la conversation ne serait pas très palpitante, Miku avait l'air ailleurs, un peu perturbée, peut-être aussi. Et ça, Luka l'avait bien remarqué, et elle n'aimait pas vraiment voir son amie comme ça, bien qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

C'est dans cette ambiance silencieuse que les deux filles arrivèrent au lycée, à l'heure, il fallait le préciser ! La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus allait vraiment finir par perdre son habitude d'arriver en retard en cours, à ce rythme là. Cette dernière ce figea lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin une jeune brune qu'elle connaissait bien, et l'expression qu'elle avait sur son visage depuis tout à l'heure se fit encore plus prononcée. C'était donc ça, ce qui la perturbait autant ? Le fille aux cheveux roses l'aperçut à son tour, et quand elle vit le visage de Miku, elle comprit rapidement ce à quoi elle pensait... Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour elle. Meiko était loin de la porter dans son cœur...

- **On se voit plus tard ?** Demanda Miku en s'adressant à la plus grande.

Luka se contenta de hocher la tête avant de s'éclipser, laissant Miku seule face à son amie vers laquelle elle se dirigeait maintenant, la peur au ventre, et l'estomac complètement noué. Il fallait croire que ce moment là devait arriver, à un moment ou à un autre, peut-être était-ce maintenant.

La brune regardait la fille aux longs cheveux roses entrer dans le bâtiment derrière elle, le visage de marbre, puis se tourna enfin vers Miku qui venait de la rejoindre. Elle la regarda quelques secondes, sans rien dire, puis la salua en souriant, comme une folle, comme à son habitude, ce qui eu le don de surprendre la fille à couettes.

-** Dis donc, Miku, tu traînes beaucoup avec Luka en ce moment**, remarqua la brune.

-** Il faut croire que oui... **souffla Miku qui ne sut quoi dire d'autre.

- **On pourrait croire certaines choses tu sais**, dit-elle d'un air amusé, comme pour se moquer de son amie.

- **Et... et si c'était le cas ? **Demanda timidement la jeune fille.

- **Hein ?**

Meiko n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce que voulait dire Miku. Elle regardait son amie, tandis que celle-ci serrait les points, sentant ses joues rougirent et son cœur accélérer sous l'effet du stress.

- **Je... Luka et moi... **balbutia Miku.** Je suis amoureuse d'elle !** S'écria t'elle tout d'un coup en regardant la brune dans les yeux.

Cette dernière resta figée, écarquillant les yeux, la bouche ouverte. Un léger silence prit place, puis se brisa lorsque Meiko éclata de rire à s'en pliée en deux. Elle riait encore et encore, sans s'arrêter, devant Miku qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, et qui semblait assez étonnée.

- **Tu sais, j'ai failli croire que tu étais sérieuse, pendant un moment,** rit à nouveau la brune.** Décidément Miku, ton sens de l'humour n'a aucunes limites**, reprit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Silence à nouveau. Miku ne quittait pas son amie des yeux, son visage était tellement sérieux... comme jamais auparavant, et tout sourire s'était envolé, tandis que celui de la brune commençait à s'estomper peu à peu.

- **Attends, ne me dis pas que... **commença Meiko. **Tu es sérieuse ?**

Miku ne répondit pas, en fait elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse, mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche, et ça ne fit que confirmer ce que Meiko pensait...

- **Mais t'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Je sais pas si tu vois la même chose que moi, mais c'est... c'est une fille !** S'écria t'elle.

- **Je sais très bien... mais... mais je l'aime,** répliqua alors la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

- **T'es devenues complètement folle, ma parole**, cria Meiko.

- **J'aurai aimé que toi au moins, tu me comprennes...** fit la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

- **Te comprendre ? Vraiment, Miku... je ne te reconnais plus...**

Elle ne laissa même pas répondre son amie, qu'elle se retourna pour s'en aller, le visage contrarié et peut-être même un peu dégoûté...

- **Meiko, attends... **lança désespérément Miku.

- **C'est contre-nature... **souffla la brune avant de disparaître de la vue de la plus jeune des deux.

Miku resta sans faire le moindre geste, comme figée par les paroles glaciales de la personne qui était censée être sa meilleure amie. Un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit de toute part. Et tandis qu'elle restait là sans bouger, comme si son esprit avait quitter son corps, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours se fit entendre... mais elle ne réagit même pas...

Elle du s'excuser à son professeur, en entrant en classe, une vingtaine de minutes après le début des cours, et trouver une excuse valable. Même si elle arrivait souvent en retard, ce n'étais jamais plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Miku avait la tête baissée, et elle alla à sa place, tristement, le cœur déchiré. La brune qui était à la table voisine de la sienne ne lui adressa pas un regard, faisant comme si elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué, ce qui ne faisait qu'un peu plus de mal à Miku, à chaque seconde qui passait l'une après l'autre.

Deux heures de cours, et c'était un enfer. Miku n'écoutait pas un traître mot qui sortait de la bouche de son professeur, elle semblait absente. Elle passait son temps a faire tourner son stylo autour de chacun de ses doigts, dans un sens, dans l'autre, cherchant à occuper son esprit comme elle le pouvait, en évitant de regarder son amie qui l'ignorait...

La pause d'inter-cours arriva enfin, et elle était la bienvenue. La jeune fille s'empressa de sortir de la salle de classe, pour se diriger vers les vieux escaliers qu'elle avait découvert la semaine passée. Les marches craquaient toujours autant, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne fit même pas attention. Quand elle arriva au dernier étage et qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle sentit l'air s'engouffrer dans le couloir, et la lumière du jour éclairer son visage. Il n'y avait personne, probablement comme d'habitude... mais c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Miku n'avait pas envie de voir du monde, présentement, elle voulait juste oublier, tout oublier, et disparaître, pour ne plus sentir son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine.

Miku et Meiko n'étaient pas de simples amies, c'étaient les meilleures, jusqu'à maintenant. Elles se confiaient presque tout, s'entendaient à merveille, et trouvaient toujours une mauvaise blague à faire pour s'amuser. Elles étaient un peu comme des s?urs. Presque inséparables, en fait. D'ailleurs, elles n'avaient jamais été dans une classe différente l'une de l'autre, depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, quatre ans auparavant, et cela les avait aidé à les rapprocher un peu plus à chaque fois. Comme dans toute amitié, ça leur arrivait de se disputer, parfois, pour des choses plus ou moins futiles, mais jamais la brune n'avait été aussi dure avec elle que le matin même. Et ça, c'est ce qui avait blessé Miku au plus profond d'elle même...

Celle-ci s'était approchée du bord de la terrasse du toit du bâtiment, et regardait les petits groupes de gens qui se formaient en bas dans la cour, d'un regard vide. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, ni les bruits de pas qui s'en suivirent. Elle ne remarqua qu'elle n'était plus seule que lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna alors vivement avant de croiser de magnifiques yeux bleus, qui la regardaient intensément. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir les contempler un peu plus, mais comme par réflexe, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus baissa la tête et regarda le sol.

- **Miku...** souffla Luka quelque peu inquiète.

- **Je suis contente de te voir,** essaya de sourire Miku en relevant la tête vers la grande.

La jeune fille n'avait vraiment pas envie d'inquiéter son amie, et essayait de sourire, tant bien que mal. Mais cela semblait plus dur que prévu. Elle préféra se retourner, et regarder à nouveau dans la cour, c'était plus facile, de lui parler sans la regarder en face. Elle savait que si elle lui expliquait les yeux dans les yeux, elle craquerait, et elle ne voulait pas que Luka la voit comme ça. Cette dernière était si forte, en toute circonstance, que Miku voulait en faire de même.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se plaça à côté d'elle, adossée contre le grillage de la terrasse. Elle croisa les bras, et baissa la tête quelques secondes. Elle se doutait un peu de ce qu'il se passait, et cela la blessait également. Elle releva alors la tête, et la tourna vers Miku. Celle-ci regardait toujours la cour, d'un air absent.

- **De quoi avez-vous parlé, avec Meiko, ce matin ?** Demanda alors la grande.

La plus jeune des deux se tourna vers l'autre, réfléchissant quelques secondes à ce qu'elle allait dire. En fait elle se demandait surtout si elle devait lui dire la vérité. Mais après tout, Luka était Luka, sa petite-amie, et elle ne pouvait rien lui cachée. La jeune fille soupira alors, avant de lui répondre.

- **De nous... Je lui ait dit pour nous...** fit elle en regardant à nouveau les gens dans la cour.

- **Et je suppose qu'elle ne l'a pas très bien pris...**

- **Et bien... il faut croire,** souffla Miku. **Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suppose qu'elle finira par s'y faire, ou du moins, je l'espère... **reprit-elle d'un ton faible.

Voir la fille qu'elle aimait comme ça... Luka en avait le cœur torturé. Elle observait Miku, qui regardait ailleurs. Celle-ci avait un sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire empreint de tristesse, puis tout à coup une larme roula sur sa joue, pour mourir sur les coins de ses lèvres... A ce moment là, c'est comme ci Luka avait été poignardée en plein cœur, et la douleur qu'elle ressentait ne se faisait que plus intense de seconde en seconde. Elle aurait elle aussi voulu pleurer, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle ne le devait pas...

- **« C'est contre-nature » m'a t'elle dit avant de s'en aller...** reprit tristement la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

A ces mots, la tristesse qui envahissait le cœur de Luka se transforma en colère, en colère intense. Et elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Les cours allaient bientôt reprendre, probablement d'ici deux ou trois minutes.

-** Miku, j'ai quelque chose à faire**, s'exclama t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, les poignées serrés.** Et... ce n'est pas contre-nature...** reprit-elle avant se disparaître.

Luka s'empressa de descendre les marches de l'escalier, jusqu'à l'étage des premières années. « Contre-nature » hein ? En quoi une forme d'amour pouvait-elle être contre-nature... S'il y avait bien une chose qui énervait la jeune fille, c'était les remarques typiques des homophobes sur la normalité, ou sur ce qui était bien ou non. Mais qu'est-ce que la normalité ? Et surtout, qui étaient-ils pour juger les autres sans même savoir de quoi il retournait... Luka serrait les dents, ainsi que ses points, tellement que ses ongles lui rentrait dans la peau douloureusement, mais elle s'en contre fichait. Elle avança dans le couloir jusqu'à à un groupe de filles, cherchant parmi les tête celle de la brune. Elle était là !

-** Sakine Meiko **! S'écria alors froidement Luka, attirant tous les regards sur elle, ou du moins, ceux qui n'étaient déjà pas posé sur elle.

La brune se retourna en entendant son prénom crié derrière elle, et fut bien surprise de croiser le regard de la troisième année. Elle se demandait ce que celle-ci lui voulait. Luka s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, et plongea son regard froid dans le plus profond de ses yeux, avec un regard intimidant, et emplit de colère. Luka pouvait paraître assez méchante et faire peur, lorsqu'elle était énervée.

-** Retrouves moi dans la salle de musique, après les cours, j'ai à te parler**, fit la grande.** Et ne te défiles pas !** Ajouta t'elle avant de reprendre sa route sans même attendre une réponse de la première année qui était restée figée sur place, bouche-bée.

Voilà qui était fait... Elle devait s'expliquer avec elle, il était hors de questions que Miku souffre à cause d'un manque d'ouverture d'esprit, ou d'un caprice de la personne qui était censée être sa meilleure amie. Pour Luka, l'amitié était quelque chose d'important, et ça ne pouvait pas rester comme ça... De plus, Meiko avait été trop loin en blessant Miku comme elle l'avait fait.

La troisième année reprit les escaliers, ceux que tout le monde utilisaient, cette fois-ci, afin de rejoindre sa classe. La sonnerie retentit lorsqu'elle ouvrir la porte de sa salle. Juste à temps... pensa t-elle. En plus, leur professeur n'était pas encore arrivé, ça lui laissait quelques minutes de plus pour se calmer dans sa tête. Enfin, elle se dirigea vers sa table et s'y assit, d'une façon quelque peu... « violente », si on pouvait dire ça comme ça...

- **Quelque chose ne va pas, Luka ? **Demanda quelqu'un d'une voix douce.

C'était assez flagrant que la jeune fille n'était pas dans son état normal. En fait, Lily n'eut aucun mal à lire la colère et le mécontentement sur son visage. Si elle avait pu voir son aura à ce moment là, et bien, elle aurait été affreusement sombre.

-** Tu te souviens de la meilleure amie de Miku ?** Lui demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- **Ah... je vois... **soupira la blonde.

Il ne fallait pas en dire plus pour que Lily comprenne. Avec ce que lui avait déjà expliqué Luka, ainsi que le regard que la brune avait eut à la cafétéria l'autre jour, ce n'était pas très difficile de deviner que ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre elle et la troisième année. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses soupira et se relâcha sur sa chaise, en mettant sa tête en arrière. Il fallait qu'elle se détende un peu.

- **Et... tu comptes faire quoi ?** Reprit Lily.

- **Ce que je dois faire**, probablement, répondit Luka en se tournant vers son amie, avec un air des plus sérieux sur le visage.

- **Je te connais bien Luka, alors... essais juste de ne pas t'emporter trop rapidement avec elle**, dit Lily, d'un air un peu amusé.

- **Tu me connais peut-être un peu trop**, sourit enfin Luka.

C'était gagné pour Lily, son objectif de remplacer la colère de son amie par un joli sourire était atteint. Et elle seule en avait le secret, bizarrement. Enfin, il fallait dire qu'il y avait une très grande complicité entre les deux filles, et la blonde arrivait toujours, ou presque à résonner son amie, quand il le fallait du moins.

Luka arriva finalement à retrouver son calme, pour le moment, et probablement grâce à sa meilleure amie qui trouvait toujours un moyen de la faire sourire. Le reste de la journée lui laissa le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle dirait à la brune le soir même, en espérant qu'elle vienne, en tout cas. Elle décida pour le moment de se concentrer sur ses cours, c'était le mieux à faire en attendant la fin de la journée... qui arriva un tantinet plus tôt que prévu. Mais ce n'était pas si mal, après tout.

Quand le dernier cours fut fini, Luka se leva, calmement, ce qui pouvait paraître surprenant, et après avoir rapidement salué Lily, elle sortit de la classe. Elle se dirigea tout de suite vers les escaliers pour monter au quatrième étage, afin d'arriver avant la première année, si celle-ci daignait venir. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle de musique lorsqu'elle ouvrir la porte, ça lui laissait encore quelques minutes pour... garder son calme ? Même si cela risquait d'être difficile, elle devait agir avec maturité. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre dont le rideau cachait la lumière, et tira ce dernier afin que le soleil pénètre dans la pièce, c'était bien plus agréable comme ça. Elle se plaisait vraiment dans cette pièce, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait donné rendez-vous à Meiko à cet endroit. D'ailleurs, après quelques minutes, celle-ci arriva enfin...

- **Tu voulais me voir ?** Fit une voix qui s'élevait de devant la porte.

Luka qui était en train de regarder dehors se retourna alors, le visage sérieux, impassible, et l'air sévère. Elle regardait la silhouette un peu plus petite qu'elle qui s'y trouvait, les bras croisés, l'air à la fois curieux et contrarié. Si une chose était bien certaine, c 'était que Meiko n'appréciait pas vraiment la troisième année, voir même pas du tout. Aller savoir pourquoi... Mais en fait, il était peut-être justement temps de le découvrir...

La discutions promettait d'être... intéressante...

* * *

><p>Muahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, je suis sadique *-*<p>

La suite au prochain épisode de... #zbaf# (oui bon je sors xD)


	9. Chapter 9

Wahhh, je crois que j'ai jamais écris autant en une journée, la preuve, j'ai écris tout mon chapitre 9 aujourd'hui xDD Si si, je vous assure, vous ne rêvez pas x) Prise d'un coup de folie, je n'ai pas voulu m'arrêter. Contrairement au dernier, je suis un peu plus satisfaite de celui-ci, même de la fin, bizarrement (ne vous demandez pas pourquoi, vous verrez bien en lisant =P). J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira. Enjoy~

**IdrewAcow:** Te mords pas trop les doigts, tu vas finir par ne plus en avoir =O Je suis contente que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire, bonne lecture xD

**Lily:** voui bah ça peut pas être tout niais tout le temps hein xD on finirait par se lasser =o (quoique... xD) Oui oui, la suite bientôt, la suite maintenant =P je pense qu'elle te plaira (a)

**Ma Zuzu **(ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas dit ça xD): Tu feras pas un pavé? Nonnnn, à peine XDDD (mais j'adore, soit en certaine xD) Et ouais, putains de pancakes, mais bon, faut bien un peu de truc chiants aussi dans cette fic (a). Je suis ravie de savoir que mon dernier chapitre ta plut, en tout cas. Et t'aimes l'ambiance entre les deux? Et beh, tant mieux alors xD Owiii, je suis vilaine *-* Mais tu l'auras ton lemon, même plus vite que prévu =P héhé, je n'en dit pas plus xD Luka est géniale, c'est normale *-* Luka est Luka, après tout, et vaut mieux ne pas la mettre en colère. Bon pour le tantinet, beh... je crois que je l'ai pas utilisé là, mais je me rattraperait plus tard xD Et oui, tu es une perverse-qui-veut-plus-de-Miku-x-Luka-et-qui-va-en-avoir (a) Voila, sur ce, je te dis bonne lecture~ En espérant que tu aimes (a)

* * *

><p>Alors que la brune la regardait toujours de son air ignorant, et à la fois agaçant, la troisième année sentait déjà la colère montait peu à peu en elle. Rien que de croiser son regard, et l'envie de discuter avec elle s'envolait rapidement pour laisser place à une autre. C'était comme croiser le regard d'un serpent venimeux, dont le poison parcourrait vos entrailles douloureusement, remuant vos tripes et tiraillant votre estomac et chacun de vos organes peu à peu. Ici, c'est comme ci ce venin avait été remplacé par la colère, une colère qui bouillonnait, et qui se répandait lentement à travers tout le corps de la jeune fille, nouant son estomac, agitant ses poumons, et estropiant son cœur. Oui, Meiko avait fait du mal à Miku, et ça... Luka ne pouvait le supporter.<p>

Celle-ci se retourna, faisant à nouveau dos à la première année, elle croisa les bras. Au moins, si elle regardait dehors, peut-être garderait-elle son calme plus longtemps,

- **Dis moi, ça t'amuses de faire du mal aux personnes que tu aimes, ou est-ce seulement une sorte de vengeance personnelle ?** Demanda froidement la grande.

- **Si tu fais références à ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, je crois que cela ne te regardes pas**, répondit sèchement la brune. **Ce n'est pas ton problème...**

- **A partir du moment où tu t'en prends à Miku, alors cela devient mon problème,** répliqua Luka en se retournant vivement, les dents serrées et le regard froncé.

C'était assez intimidant comme regard, vu la réaction de la brune qui en aurait presque eu des sueurs froides, et qui resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs secondes.

- **Ahla... La grande Luka essai de faire une bonne action pour montrer qu'elle est une fille bien ? C'est tellement honorable... Tu dois te sentir bien, de savoir qu'autant de personnes t'admirent et te trouvent géniale,** fit la première année d'un ton plus que vexant.

Reprenant de l'assurance suite à sa remarque dont elle était fière, Meiko avait enfin fait quelques pas dans la pièce, et d'ailleurs, Luka s'était également approchée d'elle. On aurait presque dit... des reproches. Elle avait toujours son regard froid, et semblait bien curieuse de savoir pourquoi Meiko lui en voulait tant. Les deux filles n'était maintenant séparé que par moins d'un mètres, et c'est les yeux dans les yeux qu'elles comptaient régler leur problème...

-** En fait, ce n'est pas très étonnant que tu ais réussi à faire tourner la tête à Miku**, reprit la brune. **Elle a toujours été très naïve...**

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. Meiko n'eut même pas le temps de rajouter un seul mot qu'un claquement se fit entendre. Le son résonna pendant plusieurs secondes dans la grande pièce vide, tandis que Luka venait de perdre son calme légendaire. On ne pouvait pas dire que la première année ne l'avait pas cherché, bien au contraire. Cette dernière restait figée, stupéfaite, et avait porté sa main sur sa joue désormais rouge, comme par réflexe.

- **Comment peux-tu oser prétendre être son amie... ** chuchota la grande. **Non en fait, sa meilleure amie, reprit-elle. Tu devrais être là pour elle, la soutenir, dans n'importe quelle situation, c'est ça, ce qu'on appel l'amitié. Tu ne mériterais même pas qu'elle t'adresse la parole après ce que tu lui as dit. Miku est loin d'être trop naïve, comme tu le prétends, non, en fait, elle est trop gentille, beaucoup trop gentille.**

Et Luka avait raison. Pour elle, l'amitié, c'était quelque chose de sacré. Elle n'avait que peu d'amis, non en fait elle les comptait sur les doigts d'une main. Une amitié, une vrai, une sincère, ce n'était pas souvent qu'on pouvait voir ça. La plupart du temps, les gens entrent dans nos vies, et en ressortent. Ou alors, ils finissent par nous oublier. Cependant, quand l'amitié est sincère, alors cela n'arrive pas. Et entre Miku et Meiko, il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit une amitié de ce genre là, une qui ne valait pas le coup d'être brisée pour un simple manque d'ouverture d'esprit...

Les mots que venaient d'avoir la jeune fille résonnaient encore dans l'esprit de Meiko, qui n'avait pas bougé. En fait, ils s'entrechoquaient, encore et encore, comme si ils cherchaient à tout prix à se faire entendre. Et cela avait son effet.

- **Maintenant, dis moi une chose... **continua la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.** Qu'est ce qui te dérange vraiment ? Le fait que Miku soit amoureuse d'une fille ? Ou bien... que cette fille, ce soit moi !**

En entendant cette dernière phrase, la brune détourna subitement le regard vers le côté, les yeux froncés, le visage presque... énervé.

- **On dirait que j'ai visé juste,** fit Luka avec un sourire de satisfaction, presque sadique sur les lèvres.

-** Je sais comment sont les gens comme toi. Vous vous sentez supérieurs, et vous pensez tout savoir. Vous vous délectez de l'admiration que les autres vous portent. La vie doit être facile, quand on est belle, intelligente, et riche, non ? Ça doit être tellement plaisant de jouer avec les personnes qui vous idolâtrent et de profiter d'elles...**

-** Alors c'est ça, tu penses que je ne fais que profiter de Miku ? **Demanda la troisième année.

- **Non, j'en suis certaine,** fit la brune en la regardant à nouveaux dans les yeux.

Et bien, les choses commençaient à s'éclaircir. Et Luka semblait avoir découvert la vrai raison du comportement matinal plus que blessant de la première année.

- **Ta haine contre les personnes qui viennent du même milieu social que moi t'est montée à la tête et t'aveugle**, souffla-t-elle. **C'est vraiment dommage...**

La plus grande des deux soupira, sa haine s'était finalement dissipée, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était une fille un peu trop naïve pour s'être laissée emporter par sa rancune. C'était triste à dire, mais présentement, Meiko se comportait vraiment comme une idiote... La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se dirigea vers l'entrée de la pièce, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à rajouter. Elle traça son chemin sans même adressé un regard à la brune. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant l'entrée de la pièce restée ouverte, pour dire une dernière chose à Meiko, sans pour autant se retourner vers elle. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

-** Penses-tu que ta colère envers moi vaille le coup de briser votre amitié ? Réfléchies un peu à ça, et à ce qui compte le plus pour toi... **souffla la plus âgée des deux lycéennes.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'elle quitta la pièce sans attendre aucune réponse de la part de la brune. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire. 'était impossible de changer quelqu'un du jour au lendemain, s'il était entêté, mais pour Meiko, c'était un peu différent. Visiblement, ce n'était pas l'homosexualité qui la dérangeait, mais bien autre chose. Tout n'était pas perdue, avec elle, il fallait juste que la première année prenne conscience de ce qui était le plus important. Enfin, Luka ne pouvait rien faire de plus, c'était à a brune de faire des efforts maintenant, en espérant qu'elle soit assez intelligente pour le faire, bien sûre.

La troisième année quitta le couloir par les escaliers principaux, et rejoignit le hall. Elle avait un peu l'air soulagé, aller savoir pourquoi, et en même temps elle était toujours un peu anxieuse. Ce n'est qu'en bas qu'elle remarqua que quelqu'un attendait. Et pas n'importe qui. Une silhouette fine, pas très grande, les cheveux bleus, attachés en deux couettes. Luka ne put s'empêcher de sourire en croisant ses yeux bleus parsemés de vert.

- **Miku ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Demanda la grande toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- **En fait, j'espérais qu'on pourrait faire un bout de chemin ensemble,** rougit la jeune fille qui n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux.

- **Bien sûre...** sourit Luka de plus belle.

- **Vraiment ?** Demanda Miku bizarrement étonnée.

- **Cela te surprends ?**

- **Et bien, euh... non, c'est que... **bafouilla alors la jeune timide qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

- **Ahh, tu es vraiment trop mignonne, Miku... **souffla Luka en la voyant rougir.

Et pour être mignonne, elle l'était. Elle semblait surprise, à chaque fois que Luka acceptait de passer du temps avec elle, un peu comme si elle ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait. Enfin, comme c'était la première fois pour elle, ce n'était pas trop étrange, après tout. Mais la façon dont elle se comportait, la façon qu'elle avait de bafouiller en parlant, lorsqu'elle était embarrassée, ou lorsqu'elle rougissait, Luka la trouvait encore plus mignonne dans ces moments là, et elle ne s'en lassait jamais.

- **On y va ?** Sourit Luka.

Miku se contenta de hocher la tête, les joues toujours empourprées. Elle se mit à marcher, lentement, aux côtés de la grande. Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup parler aujourd'hui, et c'était l'occasion de se rattraper. Ça lui faisait tellement plaisir de pouvoir être aux côtés de Luka, qu'elle en oubliait tout le reste. Soudain, les deux filles s'arrêtèrent net, lorsqu'elles entendirent quelqu'un derrière elles crier le prénom de la plus jeune des deux. Cette voix, elle leur était familière, mais les deux filles se retournèrent tout de même, Miku la première, afin d'en être certaine. Celle-ci fut étonner de ce qu'elle était en train de voir. La jeune fille qui venait de l'appeler semblait essoufflée, comme si elle avait descendu les marches en courant. En croisant son regard brun, Miku ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même, et la tristesse vint alors se poser sur son visage, encore...

- **Meiko... **chuchota la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, qui n'avait pas quitté la nouvelle arrivante des yeux.

Cette dernière descendit les quelques dernières marches qu'il lui restait. Elle s'avança lentement vers les deux autres filles, qui n'avaient pas bougés, puis arrivés à à peine plus de deux mètres, elle détourna le regard, silencieusement.

- **Je pense que je vais vous laisser, **souffla alors Luka qui commençait à faire quelques pas derrière elle.

- **Attends**, lui lança alors Miku.

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas, on rentrera ensemble une prochaine fois,** lui sourit la grande.** Vous avez probablement certaines choses à vous dire. Alors, à demain, Miku...**

Celle-ci hocha alors la tête, pas très sûre d'elle. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas très rassurer, et ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, contrairement à Luka qui ne semblait pas vraiment inquiétée de la situation. Enfin, Miku se retourna vers la brune, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. C'était très... silencieux.

Meiko se décida enfin à relever la tête, et se dirigea silencieusement vers l'extérieur où l'on pouvait voir Luka s'en aller. Quant à Miku, elle l'avait suivit automatiquement, lentement, comme si la brune le lui avait demandée. En fait, elle semblait l'avoir comprise, sans que celle-ci ne dise un seul mot. Meiko croisait les bras, comme si elle était contrariée, mais en fait, elle se sentait surtout déstabilisée par ce que lui avait dit la troisième année peu de temps après, et son visage affichait un certain embarra.

- **Tu ne voudrais pas t'asseoir ?** Demanda soudainement la brune.

Miku se contenta de hocher la tête, et les deux filles s'assirent sur un banc qui se trouvait non loin de là. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus était assez stressée, et la brune mal à l'aise. Un silence s'était installé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, quand finalement Meiko décida de le briser.

-** Je crois que... j'ai été un peu stupide, **ce matin, fit la jeune fille assez embarrassée.

Miku ne disait toujours rien, encore blessée par les mots que son amie avait prononcé ce matin. Elle gardait toujours son regard triste, et ça, Meiko l'avait bien remarqué, et ça la blessait, elle aussi, d'avoir fait du mal à sa meilleure amie.

- **Miku... je te demande pardon... **souffla alors la brune. **Je n'aurais jamais du dire ce que je t'ai dit, ce matin, et... je ne le pensais pas.**

Un grand soulagement envahit alors le cœur de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, même si cela avait été blessant, savoir que finalement, sa meilleure amie ne le pensait pas, et était désolée, ça lui faisait un bien énorme. Et puis, Miku ne lui en voulait pas, elle était certes peut-être trop gentille, mais après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien que la brune était sa meilleure amie.

- **Dis moi, Miku... **souffla la brune. **Tu es vraiment amoureuse d'elle ?**

-** Oui... **répondit-elle sans oser regarder son amie.

-** Et bien, je te connais depuis quatre ans, mais tu arriveras toujours à me surprendre,** rit alors Meiko.

Cependant, ce n'était ni un rire moqueur, ni un rire blessant. En fait, on aurait dit qu'elle riait... de soulagement, comme si finalement, elle était en quelques sortes rassurée.

- **Tu sais, Meiko, Luka est vraiment quelqu'un de bien...**

-** Ouais... j'avais cru comprendre... **souffla la petite brune.

- **Hein ?** Fit alors Miku étonnée qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à une réponse comme ça.

- **Et bien, elle est venue me parler, tout à l'heure. Et j'ai compris que j'avais vraiment été idiote avec toi...** répondit la fille aux cheveux courts légèrement embarrassée.

- **Ah, bah, je ne te contredirai pas la dessus,** s'amusa alors la jeune fille à couettes.

Meiko ne répondit rien, mais elle se mit à rire. Miku avait raison, après tout, et c'était une bonne chose que la brune prenne conscience de sa bêtise. La jeune fille aux long cheveux bleus se joignit à elle, et rit à son tout, joyeusement, comme si tout cela était déjà oublié.

Miku se leva soudainement du banc, comme si une chose importante venait de lui venir à l'esprit, et que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle affichait un air déterminé, que la brune ne connaissait pas, et qui attira son attention et sa curiosité.

- **Miku ?**

- **Je vais y aller, j'ai quelque chose à faire,** fit la jeune fille avec sérieux.

- **Je vois**, sourit alors Meiko qui semblait avoir compris quelque chose. **On se dit à demain, alors ?**

- **Oui, à demain, **répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

La jeune fille partit alors en direction des grilles du bâtiment, elle avait l'air assez pressée, tellement qu'on aurait presque dit qu'elle courait. Si elle avait pu s'envoler pour aller plus vite, d'ailleurs, elle l'aurait fait. Il fallait qu'elle y aille, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, il fallait qu'elle _la_ voit...

Elle fila à travers les rues, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle n'avait prit ce chemin que deux fois seulement, et pourtant, c'était comme si un plan pour aller là où elle voulait s'affichait dans sa tête, et la guidait automatiquement. Mais ce n'était ni un plan, ni sa tête qui la guidait, c'était son cœurr...

Luka, quant à elle, était déjà rentrée chez elle depuis un court moment, et s'était fait cuire quelques pancakes avec le reste de la pâte de ce matin. Elle en raffolait vraiment, et pourrai en manger sans s'arrêter si elle le pouvait. Elle s'apprêtait à porter sa fourchette empalant un bon morceau à sa bouche, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Bon, les pancakes attendraient, visiblement. La jeune fille soupira, avant de se lever de sa chaise, elle se demandait bien qui cela pouvait-il être à cette heure-ci. Arrivée devant la porte, elle tourna la poignée, et ouvrit. Son étonnement fut bien grand lorsqu'elle aperçu la première année, les joues légèrement rouges, et quelque peu essoufflée, qui la regardait de ses magnifiques yeux bleus-verts. Elle fut presque instantanément hypnotisée par son regard, quant à Miku, elle l'était déjà depuis que Luka avait ouvert la porte.

- **Miku ?** Fit la plus grande des deux complètement submergée par l'étonnement.

C'était tellement inattendu de la trouvée là, à sa porte, que la troisième année ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ce qui était assez rare, habituellement. En temps normal, elle se « contrôlait » montrant le moins son embarra, cachant en quelque sortes ses émotions, mais là... elle ne s'y était vraiment pas préparée.

- **Entres, je t'en prie,** reprit-elle après quelques secondes de silence, en ouvrant la porte entièrement.

- **Désolée du dérangement,** dit timidement la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus hésitante, en entrant dans la maison.

Luka reprit alors rapidement son calme, et son assurance. Ce n'était pas étonnant, venant de quelqu'un comme elle. Elle prit un de ses merveilleux sourire habituels, dont elle avait le secret, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivit de près par Miku.

- **Tu as faim ?** Lança t'elle alors.

- **Et bien... je... **commença la jeune fille un peu embarrassée, qui avait très nettement discernée l'odeur sucrée des pancakes, cette fois-ci.

- **Ne sois pas gênée, tu sais... **lui souffla alors la grande aux cheveux roses.** Je suis contente de te voir ici**, continua-t-elle en rajoutant une assiette en face de la sienne.

- **C'est facile à dire...** chuchota la plus jeune en se frottant la tête et en rougissant.

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire Luka. C'était bien la première fois que Miku reconnaissait verbalement être complètement embarrassée. Ça la rendait encore plus mignonne, elle arrivait vraiment à toucher le cœur de Luka...

- **Dis-moi, tu voudrais rester manger ici ce soir ?** Demanda alors la plus grande.

- **Ce soir ? Mais, et tes parents ? Je ne voudrais pas déranger...**

- **Tu es vraiment adorables, Miku. Mes parents ne rentrent pas souvent dîner à la maison, ils travaillent beaucoup et rentrent donc assez tard.**

- **Et ton frère ? Il n'est pas là non plus ?**

- **Non, il est chez les voisins, pour garder les jumeaux Kagamine toute la soirée. Tu n'as donc... aucune raison d'être gênée de passer la soirée ici,** sourit malicieusement Luka.

Tout à coup, le visage de Miku afficha une sorte de tristesse, et non plus de l'embarra, ce qui inquiéta Luka qui s'approcha instantanément d'elle.

- **Miku ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?** Demanda la plus grande un peu inquiète de voir son amie affichée une mine attristée.

-** Um, non, tout va bien...** chuchota la plus jeune. **C'est juste que, tu es souvent seule chez toi, je me trompe ?**

- **Miku...**

Luka restait stupéfaite des paroles que venaient d'avoir la jeune fille. Ça venait de la touchée au cœur directement, telle une flèche frappant sa cible de plein fouet. Et elle s'attendait à n'importe quoi, mais pas à ça, elle restait bouche-bée. Miku avait visée juste, et touché un point visiblement sensible. Les Megurine travaillaient énormément depuis déjà des années, et n'étaient que peu souvent avec leurs enfants. C'était de là que Luka avait gagnée son assurance et sa maturité, mais rien n'avait jamais remplacé le manque laisser par l'absence de ses parents. Bien sûre, de ce fait, elle et son frère était vraiment très proche, et ils s'étaient habitués à se débrouiller par eux même très jeunes. Seulement, au plus profond d'elle même, la vérité était évidente, la solitude était belle et bien là...

Luka se rapprocha alors encore en peu plus de Miku, posa une main sur sa joue, et la regarda tendrement dans les yeux, en lui souriant. Miku était bien la première, à se sentir triste pour Luka, comme si elle arrivait à ressentir ce que Luka ressentait. Cela aussi, ça la touchait, beaucoup... Miku était vraiment une fille bien, qui se souciait beaucoup des autres... La main de la grande fille glissa alors derrière la nuque de la plus jeune, tandis que son bras libre se resserra autour de sa taille, la rapprochant assez d'elle pour qu'elle puisse la serrer dans ses bras.

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon ****cœur a tout ce qu'il désire, toi... **lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

En entendant ces mots directement dans son oreille, une larme roula sur la joue de la plus jeune des deux, qui passa à son tour ses mains dans le dos de son amie, pour la serrer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se sentait tellement bien, dans ses bras, elle pouvait sentir son odeur, sa respiration sur la peau de son cou, ainsi que la chaleur de son corps. Si elle avait pu, elle serrait rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que le temps lui même les séparent.

Enfin, après quelques minutes, Luka se détacha de la première année, et lui fit un sourire réconfortant. C'était mignon de sa part de s'inquiéter autant pour elle.

-** Enfin, on les manges ces pancakes ?** Lui sourit-elle alors.

Miku hocha la tête, et s'assit en face de Luka. Cette dernière lui sourit, voyant bien que Miku était à nouveau embarrassée. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ne l'avait pas dit à son amie, mais elle aussi, raffolait des pancakes, peut-être même autant que des poireaux. Car oui, le poireau, même si cela pouvait paraître étrange, était le légume préféré de Miku, voir même peut-être sa nourriture préférée tout court.

Après avoir finit entièrement le plat de pancakes, les deux filles montèrent dans la chambre de Luka, et lorsqu'elle se souvint de ce qu'il s'y était passé la veille, ses joues s'empourprèrent soudainement l'instant de quelques secondes. Heureusement, Luka qui regardait ailleurs ne remarqua rien. Cette dernière s'assit sur le bord de son lit, et fit signe à Miku de la rejoindre. La jeune fille s'exécuta alors, et s'assit à côté d'elle, timidement.

- **Je, je te remercie, pour ce que tu as fait avec Meiko tout à l'heure...** commença la jeune fille. **Tu n'étais pas obligée tu sais...**

- **Je sais oui... mais... **commença à son tour la plus grande.

Luka avait tourné la tête en direction de son amie, et celle-ci venait de plonger son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Luka avait l'air si sérieux, que son regard était captivant.

- **Mais... **reprit la grande. **Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée qu'elle, ou quiconque d'ailleurs, puisse te faire du mal.**

A ses mots, Miku rougit tout à coup. Elle avait les yeux grand ouverts, et brillants, comme si des étoiles y scintillaient. Luka caressa alors sa joue, ce qui la fit rougir encore un peu plus, puis elle rapprocha son visage du sien. Assez près pour que leurs souffle se mêlent... et puis, un peu hésitante, elle combla le vide qui les séparaient en capturant ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassait timidement, au début, peut-être à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé la journée d'avant, mais ne résistant pas à la tentation, elle caressa la lèvre inférieur de Miku, lui demandant ainsi si celle-ci était d'accord pour aller un peu plus loin. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille n'attendit pas plus d'une seconde pour accepter, et elle sentit alors la langue de Luka aller taquiner la sienne. Miku répondit au baiser en jouant à son tour avec elle. Elles s'embrassaient tout d'abord tendrement, mais plus leurs langues se caressaient, et plus cela devenait passionné et frénétique. Elles s'accordaient d'ailleurs parfaitement. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus laissa alors son amie prendre le dessus dans ce baiser fougueux, et avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Luka ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de l'embrasser, et Miku de lui répondre. La tentation était finalement trop forte pour résister. Quand la plus grande des deux sentit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus passés les mains autour de son cou, elle l'allongea sur son lit, tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec envie. Bien évidemment, la peur que Miku ait la même réaction que la veille – ce qui était très probable – était là, mais Luka ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Sa main glissa sur son corps de la taille jusqu'à la poitrine, et remonta jusqu'à la cravate rouge de son amie pour en dénouer le n?ud et l'ôter de son cou. Elle se releva ensuite, porta sa main à sa propre cravate. Son regard passionné croisa celui de Miku, qui la regardait dans le plus profond des yeux. Luka ne savait pas vraiment ce que voulait Miku. Voulait-elle arrêter, ou alors aller plus loin... Étrangement, elle n'avait encore montrer aucun signe de résistance, alors d'un geste sec, elle tira sur le n?ud de sa cravate et la fit glisser sur le sol. Elle n'avait déjà plus sa veste, qu'elle avait enlever en rentrant chez elle tout à l'heure, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Miku, qui la portait encore, et ça, ça n'arrangeait pas les affaires de la grande. Elle passa alors une de ses mains sous celle-ci, l'attrapant pas l'intérieur, et la remonta jusqu'au col de Miku à l'aide de sa seconde main pour lui en débarrasser. La plus jeune des deux ne disait toujours rien, se laissant faire silencieusement, mais le regard toujours plongée dans celui de la troisième année. Cette dernière se rapprocha à nouveau de son visage, pour reprendre là où elle s'était arrêter, et s'amuser à nouveaux quelques minutes avec sa langue, avant de glisser jusqu'à son cou.

- **Luka...** ne put s'empêcher de souffler la plus jeune.

La troisième année embrassait son cou, la mordillant par moment, tandis que ses mains passaient et repassaient sur les hanches de la jeune fille pour finalement remonter s'occuper du premier bouton de sa chemise. Elle savait un peu plus s'y prendre, lui ayant déjà enlever une première fois, et ce ne fut donc pas long de la déboutonner entièrement. Luka revint à nouveau capturer ses lèvres, tandis que la plus jeune l'agrippa dans le dos par la chemise. Elle pouvais désormais sentir les mains de Luka se promener sur sa peau nue, la faisant frémir à chacune de ses caresses, lui apportant une sensation douce et agréable. Quelques secondes plus tard, Miku était entièrement débarrassée de sa chemise qui était maintenant de l'autre côté du lit. Dans l'action, Luka avait également déboutonner les trois premier boutons de la sienne qui était présentement à moitié ouverte. Il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer, et d'ailleurs, Luka n'en avait pas la moindre envie, et visiblement, Miku non plus... La troisième année remonta alors délicatement une de ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune fille, et finit par aller se promener sur sa poitrine, tandis que son autre mains passait dans son dos pour aller détacher le soutien-gorge qui l'en recouvrait. Celui ci ne tarda pas à glisser sur le sol rejoindre la cravate. Miku se sentait tellement embarrassée qu'elle en tremblait, ce que Luka remarqua, mais celle-ci semblait sûre d'elle. Elle alla encore embrasser Miku, avec toute la tendresse possible, afin de la rassurer. Elle remonta alors la main qui avait détaché le soutient gorge, qu'elle glissa lentement du haut de son dos jusqu'à son épaule, elle caressa sa peau, son bras, son avant bras, pour finir dans la main de Miku, où elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de cette dernière. Son autre main, quant à elle, se promenait sur les hanches de la jeune fille, et remonta tout d'abord jusqu'à sa taille, puis enfin glissa sur la poitrine nue de Miku, qui en frémit de plaisir. Tandis que sa main s'attelait à caresser le sein de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, et d'y jouer du bout des doigts, elle quitta sa bouche pour faire glisser sa langue dans son cou, le mordillant au passage, et descendit pour finir sur le second sein de la jeune fille, qu'elle mordillait de temps en temps, lui aussi... Miku pouvait sentir son corps bouillonner de l'intérieur, et frémissait un peu plus à chaque nouveau coup de langue de sa partenaire qui prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec elle, et à faire monter son plaisir. D'ailleurs, cela portait ses fruits, car la respiration de la plus jeune des deux avait accéléré, et son cœur battait si vite que Luka arrivait à le sentir. Elle s'amusa encore un peu sur sa poitrine, mais revint embrasser la bouche de Miku, c'était comme si elle l'appelait, tandis que sa main, elle, n'avait pas quitter son endroit de prédilection.

- **Si tu savais comme je t'aime...** chuchota Luka en quittant ses lèvres un court moment, avant de revenir l'embrasser avec fougue.

Sa langue dansait avec celle de Miku, dans un rythme à la fois passionné et endiablé, tellement qu'il leur fallait parfois se quitter le temps d'une seconde afin de reprendre leur respiration. La main droite de Miku se resserra un peu plus sur celle de Luka, lorsqu'elle sentit la deuxième de son amie quitter son sein pour descendre dangereusement vers son bas ventre. Luka caressait sa peau du bout des doigts, puis glissa finalement sous sa jupe, et par la même occasion, sous le dernier sous-vêtement de la jeune fille. Miku trembla à nouveau, tout cela était encore inconnu pour elle, et pour Luka aussi, même si celle-ci n'en montrait pas un signe. En sentant son corps trembler, Luka resserra le plus qu'elle le pouvait ses doigts autour de ceux de Miku, et lui fit un sourire des plus rassurant, avant de l'embrasser gentiment sur le coin des lèvres. Dans ses yeux, dans son regard, on pouvait y lire tout le désir qu'elle ressentait. Elle répétait ses baiser tout en descendant peu à peu, mais sûrement, dans le creux de son cou, tandis qu'elle commençait lentement à caresser l'intimité de la jeune fille. En sentant la main de Luka, à cet endroit de son corps, Miku ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement, et sa respiration accélérait à chaque nouvelle caresse de sa partenaire.

- **Lu... Luka... **gémit plusieurs fois la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

Miku, qui semblait visiblement extrêmement sensible, n'en pouvait déjà plus, et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Luka quant à elle, accélérait peu à peu ses caresses, et remarqua que la respiration de sa partenaire en faisait de même au fur et à mesure. Sa peau semblait si chaude, comme si son corps bouillonnait de l'intérieur... enfin... c'était probablement le cas. Il bouillonnait de désir et de plaisir. Miku frémissait encore et encore, et poussait de petits gémissements qui se faisaient de plus en plus réguliers, elle haletait, et allait à nouveau gémir le prénom de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, mais celui-ci fut étouffé dans sa gorge lorsque Luka revint l'embrasser passionnément. D'ailleurs, la respiration de cette dernière commençait également à accélérer, tellement son cœur battait vite, comme s'il allait exploser à tout moment. Luka glissa alors doucement en elle, arrachant au passage un nouveau gémissement à sa partenaire, mais bien plus intense que les autres, si bien qu'elle du quitter la bouche de Luka, laissant alors traîner un filet de salives entrent leurs deux langues. Miku haletait de plus en plus, tandis que les va-et-vient de la troisième année se faisait de plus en plus intenses et rapides. Miku n'en pouvait vraiment plus, elle soufflait et répétait encore et encore le prénom de sa partenaire, qui était repartie loger sa tête au creux de son cou. Celle-ci sentait le corps de Miku se arquer sous les caresses qu'elle lui faisait, et cela lui donnait encore plus envie d'accélérer. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit, arrachant un ultime gémissement à sa partenaire, qui ne put tenir d'avantage sous les mains de Luka, qui peu à peu, avait stoppée ses caresses. Miku respirait tellement vite, son cœur lui battait la chamade, elle était complètement épuisée, ou plutôt exténuée. Son souffle saccadé reprit peu à peu un rythme normal, mais elle respirait encore avec difficulté. Luka, souriait tendrement, elle et s'approcha de son visage, sentant le souffle encore irrégulier de son amie sur ses lèvres, puis elle posa les siennes sur ces dernières. Miku alla alors caresser le dos de la troisième année de sa main libre, passant et jouant entre les mèches de cheveux roses. Soudain, d'un geste, Miku fit basculer Luka sur le côté, puis sur le dos, et se retrouva à califourchon sur elle, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, les doigts toujours entrelacés. Elle quitta alors sa bouche, et se releva, afin de pouvoir ainsi admirer les magnifiques yeux de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, qui semblait bien surprise du geste de son amie. Miku sourit alors timidement.

- **Ce n'est pas juste si tu es la seule à t'amuser...** souffla la jeune fille un peu embarrassée.

Même ses paroles étaient surprenante, pour la plus grande des deux. Elle ne pensait pas Miku si entreprenante, surtout une première fois. Mais pourtant, ça lui fit énormément plaisir, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les mains de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se baladèrent un peu sur le ventre dénudé de Luka par sa chemise semi ouverte, avant de s'atteler à en défaire les derniers boutons...

La soirée risquait d'être longue et très intense, pour le plus grand plaisir de chacune...

* * *

><p>Wouhhh, voila, Azuria, tu attendais que je justifie par un chapitre mon rated M, maintenant, c'est fait~ (a)<p>

Vais ptet me reposer un peu avant d'écrire la suite, hein xD


	10. Chapter 10

Yo, peuple \o

Après une longue attente, voici le chapitre 10. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas décidé d'arrêter cette fiction, je met juste parfois un bon moment avant d'écrire un chapitre. Surtout que j'avais envie d'OS, avant de faire ce chapitre. Donc, sans plus attendre, voila la suite.

**Ma Zuzu d'amour que j'aime comme une folle:**Et oui, Meiko... on l'aime, on l'aime pas, on l'aime... que de ressentits =O Et Luka est juste la meilleure, héhé (a) (c'est pour ça que je l'aime tantttttt *zbaf* = *sort*) Owii, la claque *violente* Muahahahaha, j'aurai du y aller plus durement (a) XD Merci pour ce que tu dis du lemon, ça me fait plaisir, pour un premier que j'écris (et si t'es une perverse qui veut plus de Miku x Lukaaaaaaaaa, spez de perverse refoullée =O *zbaf*) Luka dominante powaaaaa, quoique... (a) Pis arrêtes de baver, jvais devoir sortir la bouée de sauvetage, et puis, c'est toi qui nettoies, hein =o Enfin, merci pour ton commentaire, mon Amour, tes pavés me ravissent à chaque fois

**IdrewAcow:**Contente que mon chapitre ait illuminé ta journée xD J'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-ci x)

**Lily:** Normal que tu t'y attendais j'ai envie de dire, et ouais, Meiko n'est pas si mauvaise qu'elle en a l'air, après tout... (a) Contente que tu ais aimé x)

**Tsu:** Contente que tu aimes, et, si tu peux baver? Bien sûre, mais seulement si tu nettoies après =o xDD

**Sheila:** Pour ce qui est du lémon très detaillé, euhhh, on verra ça, hein "xD sinon merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.

**Bakachan:** Et sii, je continue =P Et je te rassure, c'est pas ta chambre qui est en feu xDD Et puis va pour le Zaku-chan, le Zaza étant déja reservée pour une certaine personne (a)

**Zouu:**Tu as raison, en effet, j'ai fait une erreur de prénom, comme j'ecris tard, je fais pas mal de fautes "xD Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, en tout cas. Et puis si, il y a une suite, ne t'inquiète pas, elles sont juste longues à arriver xDD

Sur ce, enjoy \o

* * *

><p>Le soleil frappait déjà pleinement à l'intérieur de la pièce, et comme il fallait s'y en douter, les deux filles dormaient à points fermés. Il fallait dire que leur nuit avait été assez courte, en fait... courte et exténuante. Bizarrement, elles avaient débordé d'énergie toute la nuit, et au matin même, elles étaient complètement vidées. La première à ouvrir les yeux fut la troisième année, difficilement, mais se ravit lorsque la première chose qu'elle aperçut fut le visage de Miku. Celle-ci dormait paisiblement, son esprit devait être très loin à l'heure qu'il était. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'heure, bien que la grande n'aurait eu qu'une envie, celle de se rendormir, elle jeta quand même un coup d'œil sur son réveil...<p>

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'heure qu'il affichait, se demandant s'il n'avait pas un problème, et se releva alors brusquement sous la surprise. Il fallait croire qu'aucune des deux n'avait entendu le réveil sonné deux heures auparavant, et maintenant, elles étaient vraiment très en retard. En se relevant, Luka réveilla involontairement la première année qui se frottait maintenant les yeux. Cependant, cette dernière ne semblait pas inquiète de l'heure qu'il était, peut-être l'habitude d'être toujours en retard, ou alors était-elle encore ailleurs. La seconde hypothèse semblait plus que probable. D'ailleurs, son premier réflexe fut de refermer les yeux, pour tenter de se rendormir.

« -Hey, Miku.. Miku, réveille toi, faisait la plus grande en la secouant légèrement par l'épaule.

- Hmmm...

- Aller Miku, nous sommes vraiment très en retard. »

La troisième année sortir soudainement du lit, laissant doucement son amie émergée. Celle-ci ouvrit tout de même d'un coup les yeux, lorsqu'elle aperçut la grande complètement nue non loin d'elle, et rougis d'embarras. En fait, elle en avait presque oublié où elle se trouver, et se qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait également oublié le fait qu'elle aussi, se trouvait complètement nue, et rougit encore plus, tirant alors le drap du lit vers elle en le serrant fortement avec ses mains.

Luka ne semblait cependant même pas remarquer l'embarra de son amie, trop occupée à courir un peu partout à la recherche de son uniforme scolaire, et de sous vêtements à se mettre. C'était bien la première fois que cette jeune fille si sérieuse «était en retard, enfin « si » en retard. Car même si elles se dépêchaient, elles manqueraient probablement la majeure partie des cours de la matinée.

« - Ahh, pourquoi Luki ne nous a t-il pas réveiller... grommelait la troisième année en courant à travers la pièce. Tu devrais également t'habiller, Miku, reprit-elle en se tournant vers elle. »

La plus jeune ne répondit pas, elle était un peu amusée par le comportement de la plus âgée des deux. Après tout, tout le monde ne pouvait pas rester calme dans un moment pareil, mais étant habituée, elle, n'avait aucun problème...

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'approcha du lit, puis se pencha vers Miku, au point de n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. La grande ne portait que sa chemise, encore déboutonnée, et n'avait pas encore mit sa jupe, ce qui fit rougir la plus jeune.

« - Faut-il que je t'habilles moi même pour que tu daignes sortir du lit ? Demanda sensuellement la troisième année avant de capturer les lèvres de son amie. »

Miku ne faisait même plus attention à sa nudité, embarqué par les lèvres de la grande. Celle-ci l'avait poussé sur le lit, de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve au dessus d'elle dans une position presque allongée. Inconsciemment, les mains de Luka se baladaient déjà sur les hanches de la plus jeune, ne se souciant plus vraiment de l'heure qu'il était.

« - Quitte à être en retard, on ne pourrait pas prendre quelques minutes de plus... ? Souffla tendrement la plus jeune.

- Ce n'est pas que l'idée n'est pas tentante... au contraire, mais... on ne peut pas... fit la grande en se relevant du lit. Alors dépêche toi de t'habiller, sourit-elle. »

La fille aux cheveux bleus soupira, un peu déçue. Elle aurait penser qu'elle aurait réussi à prendre un moment de plus avec celle qu'elle aimait, il fallait croire qu'elle se trompait, dommage pour elle. Et pourtant, Luka était loin de ne pas en avoir envie, elle était juste assez sérieuse pour trouver ses cours important, même si elle s'ennuyait assez souvent. C'était surtout pour ne pas décevoir ses parents qui travaillaient si durement pour elle et son frère, elle ne pouvait se permettre de les décevoir.

Après un court instant, les deux filles furent enfin habillées, et descendirent en vitesse dans la cuisine. Elle n'aurait sans doutes pas le temps de manger avant de partir, pourtant, un sourire vint ravir la plus grande lorsqu'elle vu qu'il y avait un plat de pancakes qui les attendait sur la table. Luka avait bien de la chance d'avoir un frère comme le sien... Elle en saisit deux, et en tendis deux autres à son amie, avant d'en coincer un entre ses lèvres, d'attraper la première année, et de la tirer en dehors de la maison sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses prit une bouchée de son petit déjeuner afin de retirer le pancake de sa bouche.

« - On devrait se dépêcher, fit elle en replaçant son pancake là où il était, et de saisir la main de Miku avant de se mettre à courir. »

Cette dernière n'avait même pas le temps de réagir, emportée par Luka-l'ouragan. Elle savait bien que celle-ci était sérieuse, mais peut-être pas autant. Vu le retard qu'elles avaient, de toute façon, cinq petites minutes de plus ne feraient pas grande différence.

« -L-Luka... ralentit, je n'en peux plus... fit la jeune fille essoufflée.

- Ah, excuse moi Miku, fit la grande un peu embarrassée en s'arrêtant. »

La première année n'en pouvait plus de courir comme ça. Elle haletait comme si elle venait de faire un marathon, mais après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer, ce n'était pas très étonnant qu'elle soit plus que fatiguée. Le reste du trajet se fit donc en marchant, après tout, elles n'étaient plus à quelques minutes, maintenant qu'elles avaient raté la moitié des cours de la matinée. Et puis de cette façon, elles s'accordaient un peu plus de temps. Les deux filles se tenaient par la main, ignorant les gens qui parfois les regardaient d'un air bizarre, et trop curieux à leur goût. Elles durent tout de même faire comme si de rien était en arrivant devant le lycée. Pour le moment, il était préférable que personne ne sache la relation qu'il y avait entre elles. Certaines personnes pourraient ne pas voir ça d'un très bon œil, et cela pourrait se répercuter sur les deux filles, surtout la première année...

« - On se voit plus tard ? Demanda la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Oui, évidemment, sourit la plus jeune. »

Toutes deux entrèrent ensuite dans le bâtiment, montèrent les marches, et rejoignirent leurs sales respectives. Ne voyant personne dans les couloirs, Miku vola rapidement un baisé à Luka, s'assurant une nouvelle fois que personne n'avait rien vu, avant de se diriger vers sa salle, tandis que la troisième année avait encore deux étages à monter.

Miku ouvrit la porte de sa classe après avoir frapper. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle, ainsi que celui de professeur. Elle s'excusa rapidement, prétextant une panne de réveille, avant de rejoindre sa place avec un embarra non dissimulé.

« - C'est bien la première fois que tu as autant de retard, rit silencieusement Meiko alors que son amie prenait place.

- Je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit, soupira la fille aux cheveux bleus. »

La brune la regarda, d'un air curieux, puis un petit sourire vint fendre ses lèvres, le genre de sourire sous entendants « Oh, toi, tu as quelque chose à cacher, et je me doute de ce que c'est... ». La plus petite rougit soudainement, se rendant compte de ce que son amie semblait penser.

« - Ce n'est surtout pas ce que tu crois, fit-elle embarrassée.

- Vraiment ? Sourit la brune. »

Si, c'était exactement ce à quoi elle pensait, mais ça, Miku était bien trop gênée pour l'admettre, elle s'embarrassait elle même quand elle y repensait, d'ailleurs. Mais la discutions dut couper court lorsque le professeur les interpella pour bavardage intempestifs.

La sonnerie de la pause déjeuner ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, un peu plus d'une heure après l'arrivée de Miku, et elle n'en fut qu'un peu plus réjouit. C'était d'ailleurs la première à sortir de la salle, suivit de près par Meiko.

« - Ahhh, c'est enfin la pause, s'écria joyeusement la fille à couettes.

- Tu es là depuis seulement une heure, et tu oses te plaindre ? Remarqua la brune. »

La première année aux cheveux bleus sourit alors innocemment. Plus feignante qu'elle, ça n'existait pas. Son ami en était découragée. Elle s'empressa de descendre les escalier pour se rendre au réfectoire, espérant y trouver la troisième année. Arrivé, elle jeta son regard partout dans la pièce, dévisageant chacune des personnes qui s'y trouvait, sans croiser le regard de sa belle. La brune aussi cherchait, histoire d'aider son amie. Elle semblait avoir complètement changer, en à peine une journée, et c'était assez étonnant. Mais au final, elle n'avait pas un mauvais fond...

« - Elle n'a pas l'air d'être ici, souffla alors la brune. »

La jeune fille à couette soupira, quelques peu déçue, mais sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule.

« - Elle va arriver, ne t'inquiète pas, fit une voix très féminine derrière elle. »

La première année se retourna brusquement, et croisa les yeux bleus de la troisième année qu'elle avait parfois vue aux côtés de son amie. Ses long cheveux blonds étaient divinement coiffés sans la moindre mèche rebelle. En fait, elle avait le don de faire de l'effet aux autres, qui se trouvaient souvent assez déstabilise, voir hypnotisés par sa beauté légendaire, bien que Miku trouvait Luka encore plus belle.

« - Lily ? Fit la jeune fille un peu surprise.

- Tu as bonne mémoire, sourit alors la blonde avant de se tourner vers la brune. Et toi tu es Meiko, c'est bien ça ? »

Cette dernière se contenta de hocher la tête, un peu mal à l'aise. Si la blonde la connaissait, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, et ça... il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin pour la découvrir.

« - Luka explique son retard au professeur que l'on vient d'avoir, elle arrivera dans quelques minutes, fit la blonde en se retournant une nouvelle fois vers Miku, tout sourire. Au fait, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait cette nuit, mais elle était presque en train de dormir sur sa table, sourit malicieusement la troisième année. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus prit soudainement un ton rouge tomate, totalement gênée, ne savoir pas quoi répliquer pour contredire la plus grande. Elle avait sortit ça avec tellement de... naturel. A croire qu'elle était vraiment sans gênes.

« - J'en était sûre, chuchota la brune avant de se mettre à rire, n'embarrassant qu'encore plus la plus jeune. »

Miku ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre, elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'était de creuser un trou pour s'y cacher, et de ne jamais en ressortir, mais cette idée lui passa vite, lorsqu'elle aperçut la longue chevelure rose de Luka non loin d'elles. Les autres n'avaient pas remarqué, étant de dos, et Miku restait silencieuse, la regardant s'approcher comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'elle.

« - Vous avez l'air de bien vous amusez, dites moi, fit la nouvelle arrivante.

- Ah, Luka, le prof' ne t'a pas fait trop de reproches ? Demanda la blonde.

- Non, je lui est simplement expliqué que j'avais une affaire personnelle à régler. »

En entendant cela, Miku se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, elle se sentait coupable du retard de Luka, plus encore qu'elle ait du mentir pour se couvrir. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait pu dire « Désolée, j'ai fais l'amour à ma petite amie toute la nuit, et nous n'avons pas entendu mon réveil. », ce n'était pas vraiment une excuse valable. Et les professeurs de troisièmes années semblaient être un tantinet plus strictes que ceux des premières. La troisième année aux cheveux roses comprit alors rapidement ce que pensait la plus jeune à l'expression qu'elle arborait.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, Miku, ce n'est pas bien grave d'arriver en retard. »

Cela la rassurait quelques peu, même si dans un certain sens, elle s'en voulait encore. Elle se trouvait un peu irresponsable d'arriver toujours en retard, alors que sa petite amie faisait toujours tout pour être le plus sérieuse possible.

La troisième année avait à peine remarqué la brune, qui se trouvait également là, et bien que tout le monde pouvait penser que c'était parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était seulement involontaire. Cette dernière ne se sentait pas très à l'aise non plus, et n'avais rien osé dire, de peur que Luka la déteste après ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qui aurait probablement été... normal, après tout. Pourtant, il n'en était rien.

« - Meiko, fit la troisième année pour la saluer après quelques secondes.

- Luka... répondit la brune. »

L'ambiance se fit soudainement plus lourde, et un silence prit rapidement place, mais pour peu de temps, heureusement. Lily soupira bruyamment, prenant son air plutôt décontracté.

« - Ahlala, oubliez un peu ce qu'il s'est passé, vous deux. Vous venez de pourrir l'ambiance, fit la blonde en secouant son doigt devant sa meilleure amie, comme ferait une mère à son enfant.

- T'es pas gênée de dire ça, dis donc, lui fit remarquer la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Lily n'a aucune gênes, tu devrais le savoir, fit la blonde en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

- Ahlala... Enfin, je suppose que tu as tout de même raison.

- Lily à toujours raison !

- Lily commence à se la raconter un peu trop, fit Luka en lui tirant une de ses oreilles. »

Cette petite scène eut le don de faire rire la plus jeune, quoi semblait se sentir mieux maintenant, mais la brune restait toujours silencieuse et mal à l'aise. Il fallait croire qu'elle s'en voulait beaucoup des réactions qu'elle avait pu avoir. Enfin, sûrement...

« - Ne fais pas cette tête, Meiko, je ne te mangerai pas, si cela peux te rassurer, fit alors la troisième année aux cheveux roses en lâchant enfin l'oreille de son amie. »

La brune baissa la tête, bien que rassurée de voir que la grande ne la détestait pas, elle n'était pas très fière de ce qu'elle avait fait, et pensait qu'elle n'arriverai jamais à se sentir à l'aise en compagnie de Luka.

« - En parlant de manger, commença Miku, on déjeune ensemble à midi ?

- Cela semble être une bonne idée, lui répondit sa petite amie en souriant.

- Je vais peut-être vous laisser alors, j'ai certaines choses à faire, s'écria la brune.

- Tututu, tu restes avec nous, toi, fit la blonde en l'attrapant par le bras avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse. »

C'était donc à quatre qu'elles allaient manger, même si Meiko aurait préféré être ailleurs en ce moment même. Les filles se dirigèrent vers une table après avoir acheter leurs déjeuner, et s'assirent autour. Lily était à côté de Meiko, et évidemment, Luka était à côté de Miku. Cependant, la brune avait la joie d'être assise en face de la troisième année aux cheveux roses, ce qui étais loin de la mettre plus à l'aise. Heureusement pour elle, et pour les autres d'ailleurs, Lily était toujours là pour amuser l'assemblée. Cette fille était un phénomène, d'une beauté froide, d'un sérieux des plus... sérieux... mais pourtant elle cachait une personnalité très extravertie et amusante. Elle avait le don de faire rire tout le monde, même la brune qui maintenant était détendu.

« - Ce soir c'est enfin le week-end, fit la plus jeune en levant les bras, l'air heureuse. Je me demandais, Luka... si ça te disais de passer chez moi, demain, reprit-elle timidement.

- Ce serait avec joie, lui répondit sa petite-amie.

- Et bien, quel programme intéressant les amoureuses... on se demande bien ce que vous aller faire toute la journée, fit la blonde malicieusement.

- Lily, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça, lui fit remarquer son amie. Mais et toi, que donne ton emploie du temps de ministre ? S'amusa t-elle après quelques secondes.

- Héhé... et bien je vais probablement aller en boite avec mon rendez-vous, fit-elle fièrement.

- Ton rendez-vous ? Répéta la troisième année.

- Une fille que j'ai rencontrée hier, par hasard, et qui semble assez intéressante.

- Oh, et tu me caches ça depuis hier ?

- Réjouis toi plutôt que je ne t'ai pas appelé au mauvais moment... sourit à nouveau la blonde.

- Roh, tu ne changeras jamais, fit Luka quelque peu découragée. »

Les deux premières années étaient amusées d'assister encore à une scène de ce genre. En fait, Lily et Luka semblaient tellement différentes, et pourtant, en même temps, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. Deux personnalités fortes intéressantes, il fallait l'admettre.

La pause déjeuner se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, tandis que Lily taquinait encore et encore Luka ou Miku sur ce qu'elles avaient fait la veille. Ni Meiko, ni la blonde ne savait ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, à la base, mais dés qu'elles voyaient la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus rougir quand la blonde abordait le sujet, il n'y avait plus aucun doute dans la tête de personne.

Enfin, tout le monde du rejoindre sa salle de cours après le repas. Miku rentrerai sans Luka le soir venu, les premières années finissaient plus tôt, et la troisième année avait insisté pour que la jeune fille en profite pour passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie, comme elles se verraient le lendemain. Et c'est ce qu'elles firent, et évidement, la conversation tourna autour de Luka, mais ce fut la brune qui lança le sujet. Elle lui parla de ces craintes, et de son ressentit, par rapport à la troisième année, et la fille à couettes du la rassurer plusieurs fois afin qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne la détestait pas.

Miku rentra rapidement après avoir saluer la brune à l'endroit où leurs chemins se séparèrent, et dés qu'elle fut chez elle, elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour la ranger un peu. Ce n'était pas une fille bordélique, mais... feignante comme elle était, elle ne la rangeait pas très souvent, et il n'était pas rare de voir des habits traîner un peu partout.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus fut ravie lorsque l'heure du dîner arrive, car ses parents lui apprirent qu'il allait y avoir un vide grenier le lendemain. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller, mais ses parents et son frère, si, et de ce fait, elle et la troisième année auront l'occasion de passer du temps juste toutes les deux. D'un certain côté, Miku avait très envie de leur présenter sa « nouvelle amie », mais ce serait pour une prochaine fois. A chaque fois que l'idée de rester seule avec Luka lui passait dans la tête, son cœur accélérait sans raison, elle repensait sans cesse à la veille, à ce qu'il s'était passé, et ses joues s'empourpraient à chaque fois. C'était embarrassant, dans un sens...

Le lendemain, Mikuo et ses parents partirent juste après le déjeuner, laissant alors la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus seule dans la maison. Elle n'attendait présentement plus qu'une chose, l'arrivée de son amie, ou plutôt, de sa petite amie. La première année faisait les cents pas, du salons au couloirs, de la cuisine au salon, elle montait les marches menant à sa chambre, les descendait, les remontait, puis s'étala finalement sur le canapé un peu angoissé. Le silence régnait, du fait qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Elle pouvait seulement entendre le tic tac de la pendule du salon, dans un rythme régulier, ainsi que les battements de son cœur qui eux se faisaient de plus en plus rapide seconde après seconde.

La jeune fille sursauta lorsque le ding-dong de la sonnette de chez elle retentit, et elle se précipita vers la porte. Elle prit un grand coup sa respiration, vérifia que ses cheveux ne partaient pas dans tous les sens, puis ouvrit la porte sur une Luka très en beauté.

« - Luka, entre, je t'en prie, fit timidement la jeune fille. »

La grande sourit en hochant la tête, avant d'entrer pour la première fois dans la demeure de sa petite amie. Elle ne l'avait vu que de l'extérieur jusqu'à maintenant. Comme l'extérieur le faisait penser, la maison de Miku était bien plus petite que la sienne, mais pourtant très jolie. La première chose que la troisième année remarqua, c'était le téléviseur du salon, ainsi que les guitares en plastique destinées au jeux « Guitar Héro » qui trônaient à côté. Un petit sourire fendit alors ses lèvres, tandis qu'une idée lui passa par la tête, bien qu'elle la garda pour elle pour le moment.

« - Je suis contente que tu sois là, fit alors la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus en s'asseyant sur le sofa canapé qui faisait face au téléviseur.

- Je le suis également, répondit la troisième année en la rejoignant. »

Les deux filles discutèrent un peu, et la discutions tourna rapidement sur les jeux vidéos. Miku était une Otaku, ce n'était pas très étonnant, mais elle fut surprise de voir que Luka s'y connaissait vraiment beaucoup aussi. Quand on la voyait, on ne se douterai pas du tout que c'était le genre de fille à jouer aux jeux vidéos. La plus jeune proposa soudainement une partie de « Guitar Hero » ayant bien remarquer comment Luka s'y était intéresse à son arrivée. Cette dernière s'approcha soudainement dangereusement du visage de son amie, à tel point que seulement quelques centimètres la séparait d'elle.

« - Et si je remportes le duel, qu'y a t'il à gagner ? Demanda t-elle sensuellement alors qu'elle frôlait presque les lèvres de la plus jeune.

- Je me le demande... »

Et bien, Miku semblait être joueuse aujourd'hui, à la plus grande satisfaction de Luka qui se précipita vers les fausses guitares avant d'en tendre une à Miku. La partie allait être intéressante. La plus grande laissa le choix de la chanson à la première année, pour lui donner un léger avantage, bien qu'elle le regretterai peut-être plus tard. Miku se hâta de choisir, et les filles se mirent bientôt à gratter. Le duel fut très serré, il y avait presque un sans fautes dans les deux camps, cependant, Luka ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à sa petite-amie, ce qui lui valut de louper plusieurs notes, et de perdre le jeu. Miku sauta presque sur place en voyant s'afficher les scores, tandis que la grande soupira un peu déçue d'avoir perdu.

La plus jeune poussa soudainement la troisième année sur le canapé, de façon à pouvoir s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, ce qui surprit grandement cette dernière. Elle s'approcha alors un peu de son visage avant de lui souffler quelques mots.

« - On dirait bien que c'est moi qui ai gagné... lui chuchota t-elle alors que son souffle chatouillait les lèvres de la grande. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus s'approcha alors un peu plus, de façon à combler de vide qui les séparait, et s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de faire le premier pas, mais quelque chose en elle lui disait de ne pas s'arrêter. Elle pressa plusieurs fois ses lèvres, avant que sa langue ne vint caresser timidement la lèvre inférieur de Luka, quémandant l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Luka ne perdit pas de temps pour laisser entrer la langue de Miku dans sa bouche, et pu bientôt la sentir aller timidement chercher la sienne. La première année mettait beaucoup d'hésitations dans ses gestes, elle n'était pas sûre d'elle, vu que c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de chose de son initiative, mais la grande la laissa faire, essayant de la guider de temps à autres. Finalement, la plus jeune prit un peu d'assurance, et embrassait bientôt son amie avec envie et passion. Leurs corps se collaient presque, et Luka resserrait leur étreinte en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Miku, cherchant à la rapprocher d'elle le plus possible.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit soudainement entendre, faisant alors sursauter la plus jeune qui s'empressa de se relever et de s'éloigner un peu de Luka, complètement paniquée. Elle essuya d'un geste le peu de bave qui restait sur ses lèvres, avant de se tourner en direction de l'entrée.

Deux garçons firent leur apparition, le premier qu'elle connaissait bien, à la même couleur de yeux et de cheveux qu'elle, son frère, suivit de près par l'abrutis aux cheveux bleus-foncés.

« - Salut, Mini-Miku, fit ce dernier en la remarquant dans la pièce. Oh, et toi tu es la troisième année, Luka Megurine, non ? Reprit-il en croisant le regard froid de la grande.

- En effet, enchantée, fit-elle alors.

- Kaito ? Mais, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Demanda alors soudainement la plus jeune.

- Quel accueil chaleureux, se mit-il à rire.

- Je l'ai rencontrée sur le vide grenier, Miku, dit alors son frère en se dirigeant vers l'autre garçon. Je lui ai donc proposé de venir ici. Papa et Maman sont encore là bas, et quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne sont pas près de finir.

- Je vois... soupira la jeune fille.

- Luka, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, reprit le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

- Egalement, fit elle en souriant. »

C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle rencontrait le frère de Miku, elle l'avait sûrement déjà aperçut, mais jamais d'aussi près. Leur ressemblance était frappante, les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux. On aurait presque dit des jumeaux.

« - Et bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on trouve deux si jolies filles dans un salon, fit Kaito pour se faire remarquer. »

Depuis son entrée dans la pièce, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Miku, à qui il essayait de faire son regard charmeur, sans remarquer le regard glacial que lui jetait Luka, d'un air de dire « Pas touche, elle est mienne ! ». Sa dernière remarque n'avait d'ailleurs pas plu à cette dernière, qui pendait que c'était encore un mec du genre à être bien lourd avec les filles, et à se croire meilleur dragueur de tous les temps.

« - Vous jouiez aux jeux vidéos ? Fit Mikuo en remarquant l'écran du jeu sur le téléviseur.

- Oui, je vient tout juste de me faire battre, répondit la troisième année.

- Je ne pensais pas que la grande Luka Megurine jouait aux jeux vidéos, remarqua t-il.

- Et bien la grande Luka Megurine n'est peut-être pas comme tout le monde l'imagine, répondit-elle un peu sèchement. »

Mikuo rit alors, loin d'être vexé par cette remarque, au contraire, il était plutôt de plus en plus curieux, d'en apprendre plus sur quelqu'un comme elle. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on trouvait la fille la plus populaire du lycée dans son salon.

« - Que dirais-tu d'une manche contre moi ? Lui demanda t-il alors, en attrapant une guitare.

- Luka va te mettre une sacrée dérouillée, rit soudainement la plus jeune. Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir jouer contre elle ?

- Bien sûre, je relève tous les défis.

- Bon, et bien, je suppose que je n'ai d'autre choix que d'accepter, fit la troisième année en saisissant à son tout l'objet en plastique. »

Tandis que la chanson chargeait sur la console, la grande ne put s'empêcher de regarder son amie, qui s'était un peu éloignée pour laisser la place à son frère, mais qui fut très vite rejoins par l'autre garçon. Luka le regardait d'un œil plus que méfiant, il n'était vraiment pas dur de discerner les intentions qui l'animaient. Elle savait très bien comment était ce genre de garçon, pour en avoir eu dans les pattes pendant un bon moment. La chanson joua soudain, et la musique attira le regard de la troisième année qui du quitter des yeux sa belle afin de se concentrer sur sa partie. Comme précédemment, elle ne ratait pas une note, et avait déjà prit un avantage sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus-verts. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les deux autres, un peu énervée, avant de porter à nouveau son attention sur l'écran. A chaque note qu'elle réussissait, elle s'imaginait écraser la tête de Kaito, et cela portait ses fruits. Malheureusement, en entendant ce dernier dire à sa petite amie qu'il la trouvait encore plus mignonne que d'habitude aujourd'hui lui valut de perdre le rythme un court instant, et cela permis au jeune garçon qui jouait à ses côtés de la rattraper. La troisième année sentit comme une soudaine colère naître au creux de son estomac, alors que sa gorge se serrait. Elle sentait son souffle augmenter, sans vraiment en comprendre la raison.

La chanson se termina finalement, et Luka remporta la manche de justesse, pour le plus grand malheur de Mikuo qui était persuader de gagner contre une fille. Elle se retourna alors se la première année, qui était encore en compagnie de Kaito. Il semblait avoir le chic pour insister, car le visage de sa moitié était loin d'exprimer la joie. Au contraire, elle semblait plus embêtée qu'autre chose. Lorsque la plus jeune remarqua que son amie la regardait, elle s'empressa de pousser le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus d'une main, avant d'aller saisir celle de Luka, pour la tirer ailleurs.

« - On monte dans ma chambre, s'écria t-elle. »

Une fois dans la pièce, la plus jeune claqua la porte, avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, et de soupirer fortement. Elle semblait exténuer que celui qu'elle surnommait l'abrutis lui court après encore et encore.

« - Ce garçon à l'air de s'intéresser à toi, remarqua Luka sur un ton un peu reprochant.

- Peut-être, enfin, c'est sûrement probable, lui répondit la jeune fille.

- Tu ne peux pas lui dire que tu n'es pas intéressée, plutôt que de le laisser te tourner autour ?

- Je lui ai déjà dit cent fois qu'il m'ennuyait, mais il continu, enfin... tu sais comment sont les garçons.

- Fais lui comprendre plus explicitement, alors, souffla la grande un peu énervée.

- Luka ? Tu es... jalouse ?

- J-jalouse ? Mais pas du tout, je n'ai aucune raison d'être jalouse d'un garçon comme lui, répliqua t-elle subitement embarrassée.

- Oh... vraiment ?

- Évidemment, ne vas surtout rien t'imaginer. Mais... je veux que tu mettes les choses au clair avec lui, afin qu'il arrête de te tourner autour.

- Si ça ce n'est pas de la jalousie, je me demande ce que c'est... sourit alors la plus jeune.

- Miku... je ne plaisante pas... commença la troisième année, Je... je n'aime pas voir quelqu'un te faire des avances, c'est tout... reprit-elle en détournant la tête pour que Miku ne la voit pas rougir.

- Luka, tu ressemblerais presque à une Tsundere, s'amusa la plus jeune.

- Roh, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes encore... »

Des frappements à la porte vinrent soudain les interrompre. Luka s'en approcha doucement, afin d'ouvrir, mais eut automatiquement envie de la refermer lorsqu'elle aperçut le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus-foncés tout sourire. Elle avait envie de lui crier de dégager de là rapidement, bien qu'elle ne le puisse pas, et sentait soudainement la colère revenir peu à peu. Elle s'imaginait déjà le genre de phrases qu'il allait pouvoir débiter tel un beau parleur savait le faire. La jeune fille soupira, avant de regarder rapidement sa petite amie, qui semblait un peu surprise, et également pas très enjouée de son arrivée, avant de se retourner vers le garçon.

« - Oui ? Demanda t-elle très froidement.

- Je... euh... je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais j'aurai aimé parler à Miku quelques minutes... »

La troisième année se retourna alors vers son amie qui soupira bruyamment, attendant une réponse de sa part. Celle-ci semblait hésitante, mais hocha finalement la tête positivement.

« - Quelques minutes seulement, lui fit-elle alors. »

Luka regarda à nouveau le jeune homme, avec son regard glacial, comme elle en avait le secret. Elle faisait presque sa taille, et semblait assez intimidante, lorsqu'elle était énervée. Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait foudroyée sur place, mais se résigna à sortir de la pièce, refermant difficilement la porte derrière elle, afin de les laisser seuls, même si l'idée était loin de la réjouir...

Oui, Luka était jalouse, sûrement très jalouse, mais il n'y avait pas que ça...


	11. Chapter 11

Yo, peuple o/

Voila un chapitre très très court, mais il le fallait, pour ne pas gâcher la suite. Enfin, on dit toujours que c'est pas la quantité qui fait la qualité /ZBAF/ même si je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre que j'aurai peut-être du fusionner avec le précédent... uhuh...  
>Fin bref, du blabla, du blabla, et du blabla, y'aura quasiment que de ça dans ce chapitre, mais plus au prochain!<p>

Un grand merci à mes lecteurs, à qui je souhaite de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Le son de la porte qui claqua résonna encore quelques secondes dans la pièce ou se tenaient debout les deux personnages. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus semblait un peu crispé, et légèrement stressé. Il regardait la jeune fille à couettes d'un regard sérieux, avant de se racler la gorge. Il fit un pas en avant, et prit une bonne bouffée d'air, tandis que la plus jeune le regardait d'un air impatient.<p>

« - Miku, il est temps d'arrêter de jouer au chat et à la souris.

- Hein ?

- Ces petits jeux sont certes très amusant, mais il arrive un moment où tout cela doit devenir sérieux... »

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus écarquilla les yeux, se demandant ce que le garçon voulait dire par là, pas certaine de bien comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait.

« - Je peux faire de toi la fille la plus populaire du lycée, Miku... fit-il sûre de lui. »

Cette phrase fit mouche dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Il était en train de lui dire de sortir avec lui, en fait. Miku n'en revenait pas, qu'il lui demande ça comme ça, sans gênes, ni quoi que ce soit.

« - Je n'ai pas envie d'être la fille la plus populaire du lycée, surtout si c'est à ton bras, répondit sèchement la jeune fille.

- Allons, Miku, ne me dis pas que cette idée ne te tente pas... fit-il en souriant.

- Ça ne me tente pas. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus riait dans sa tête, non mais, il n'était vraiment pas gêné, lui et son égaux surdimensionné. C'était à peine s'il ne se prenait pas pour le plus beau garçon de tout le campus. C'était cependant probablement le garçon le plus lourd et le plus insistant... Ce dernier fit quelques pas en avant, s'approchant un peu plus dangereusement de la première année, et se retrouva presque coller à elle.

« - Que... qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Inutile de faire ta prude, je sais que tu en as au moins autant envie que moi... souffla-t-il en attrapant le menton de la jeune fille qui tremblait de haut en bas. »

Le jeune homme rapprochait son visage de celui de Miku, les yeux plongé dans les siens, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste. Ses lèvres n'était à présent plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celles de la première année, quand la porte claqua violemment sur une Luka hors d'elle, prête à réduire en cendre toute personne qui se mettrait sur sa route. Celle-ci se précipita sur le jeune homme et s'empressa de le saisir par la chemise pour l'éloigner de sa belle. Ses mains serraient fermement le tissu, alors qu'elle serrait les dents à s'en endolorir la mâchoire.

« - Laisse-la tranquille ! Grogna la troisième année.

- Hey, du calme, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, fit le jeune homme en dégageant les mains de l'enragée de sa chemise préférée.

- Elle t'as dit que tu ne l'intéressais pas, alors lâche là un peu !

- Tu es qui pour savoir ce qu'elle veut, sa mère ? Demanda froidement le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

- Non ! Commença la jeune fille, je suis sa...

- Sa... ? »

Luka regardait méchamment Kaito dans les yeux, elle avait envie de lui hurler qui elle était, elle avait envie que cette phrase résonne pendant des heures dans sa tête, que ça le hante à tout jamais, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle ne pouvait pas penser seulement à elle. Cela concernait aussi Miku, et la troisième année ne pouvait pas prendre seule la décision de dévoiler leur relation. La colère avait presque réussi pourtant, mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la fille aux cheveux bleus paniquée, elle se retint de prononcer les quelques mots qui auraient pu détruire ce bonheur éphémère.

La troisième année soupira, avant de faire quelque pas en arrière. Le garçon en profita pour remettre sa chemise dans l'état, avant de soupirer à son tour.

« - On se verra quand ton amie sera à nouveau plus calme, fit-il avant de quitter la pièce. »

Cette dernière remarque eut don d'énerver la grande, qui avait envie de saisir le premier objet qu'elle eut trouver afin de lui jeter au visage, laissant ses bonnes manières de côtés quelques instants.

« - Luka... commença la première année la voix tremblante.

- Je sais que ne n'aurai pas du écouter à la porte, la coupa alors la grande. Mais...

- Non, tu as bien fait...

- Miku, tu dois lui dire ! S'écria soudainement la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, pas maintenant...

- C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il te laisse tranquille, reprit la grande.

- Peut-être, mais je ne peux pas, c'est comme ça...

- Miku, un jour, il faudra bien que les autres sachent pour nous ! Fit Luka en élevant la voix. »

La première année baissa soudainement la tête, comme frappée en plein ventre par cette remarque. Luka mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle avait probablement été un peu trop loin, et commençait à s'en vouloir, mais elle était tellement énervée par ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Kaito, qu'elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler.

« - C'est peut-être facile pour toi... commença Miku, la voix hésitante, mais... moi je ne suis pas encore prête à ce que les gens découvrent la vérité...

- La vérité ? Aimer une fille n'ai pas un crime !

- Peut-être pas pour toi, peut-être pas pour moi, mais tu ne sais pas comment les gens autour pourraient réagir, ni comment tes parents, ou encore les miens le feront ! Cria presque la première année en relevant la tête, l'air sérieux. »

C'est Luka qui fit à son tour frapper par cette remarque de plein fouet, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui mettre un coup de point au milieu de l'estomac. Celui-ci se tordait, alors que la gorge de la jeune fille se serrait. Elle baissa la tête, avant de la relever, souriant tristement.

« - Tu as raison, Miku. Je suis désolée... »

La troisième année se retourna alors, et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle pouvait la comprendre, en fait, elle aussi avait un peu peur, dans un sens, mais si elle savait qu'ensembles, elles pourraient venir à bout de n'importe quel obstacle. Mais présentement, Luka savait bien que c'était trop tôt, et qu'elle avait été trop loin.

« - Lu... Luka ? Fit la jeune fille inquiète de voir son amie partir.

- Miku... je vais rentrer, je crois en avoir assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

- Attends, Luka, je... je ne voulais pas... commença la jeune fille à couettes. Je suis...

- Non, ne t'excuses pas, la coupa la troisième année. Je suis consciente d'avoir été trop loin. Je te prie de me pardonner. Miku... reprit-elle après un court instant, je t'appelle ce soir. »

Et la troisième année s'en alla, refermant la porte de la chambre de son amie derrière elle, la laissant alors seul dans un malaise non dissimulé.

« - Tu n'as pas besoin d'être pardonnée... chuchota alors Miku le visage plein de tristesse. »

La troisième année descendit les escaliers, et retrouva le frère de son amie seul dans son salon, se frottant la tête ennuyé. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'autre andouille dans les parages, et Luka en déduit qu'il était déjà partit.

En entendant la grande descendre, et les escaliers grincer, le jeune homme se retourna en direction de la jeune fille, l'air un peu interrogateur.

« - Que s'est-il passé là-haut ? Kaito est partit, presque furieux, fit alors le garçon.

- Et bien, ton ami devrait apprendre à garder ses mains dans ses poches, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, fit la troisième année en serrant les points.

- Hum... »

La fille aux cheveux roses salua alors rapidement le garçon, avant de se tourner en direction du couloir d'entrée, mais fut interpellée par ce dernier.

« - Attends ! Fit-il soudainement. »

- Oui ? Répondit-elle en se retournant.

- Me tromperai-je en affirmant qu'il se passe quelque chose, entre ma sœur et toi ? »

Luka en eu le souffle coupé, et écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-il pu deviner en si peu de temps, était-ce ce qu'il c'était passé avec Kaito qui l'avait fait tout découvrir, ou bien le comportement de Miku habituellement cachait-il mal ses sentiments ?

« - Je... commença la plus grande. Je pense que ce n'est pas avec moi que tu dois avoir cette conversation. Désolée pour le dérangement, fit-elle avant de s'en retourner. »

Le jeune garçon soupira. Décidément, les histoires de filles semblaient vraiment être compliquées, même si il semblait qu'il venait d'en découvrir une plutôt importante. Ceci expliquait cela, et également pourquoi Miku passait son temps à repousser Kaito, outre le fait que ce soit un idiot.

Mikuo monta alors à l'étage, et frappa à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur avant d'y entrer. Elle était allongée sur son lit, la tête cachée sous l'oreiller.

« - Miku... fit-le jeune garçon »

La fille à couettes se releva alors. Elle avait les yeux rouges, comme si l'envie de pleurer se faisait plus présente de secondes en secondes. Elle suivit son frère du regard, qui vint s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle.

« - Tu veux bien me raconter ? Demanda-t-il alors gentiment.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, à part que Kaito vient de foutre en l'air mon après-midi. »

La jeune fille saisit son oreiller et le serra fortement contre son ventre. Elle s'imaginait serrer l'idiot, au point de le briser en deux morceau. Mikuo semblait un peu inquiet, quant à lui. Il ne s'entendait peut-être pas parfaitement sept jour sur sept avec sa sœur, mais elle restait sa sœur, sa sœur qu'il aimait énormément, et pour qui il se faisait du soucis.

« - Luka semblait très énervée en sortant d'ici, non ?

- Je suppose que ton ami a juste le don d'énerver tout le monde, fit tout de suite la jeune fille un peu embarrassée.

- Hum... je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui, je ne pensais pas qu'il en arriverait là. »

La jeune fille soupira, visiblement, elle ne semblait pas prête à dévoiler à son frère la vraie nature de sa relation avec la troisième année, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, après tout. Mais elle savait au moins qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, si ça n'allait pas.

« - Bon, fit-il en se relevant. Si tu as besoin de quoi-que ce soit, n'hésites pas, sourit-il alors. »

Le cœur de la jeune fille se réchauffa un peu, et elle se mit à sourire quelques secondes, juste le temps qu'il s'en aille. Sa tristesse ne mit cependant pas longtemps à revenir, et elle, par contre resta un long moment marquée sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci passa plusieurs heures couchée sur son lit, à regarder le plafond d'un air vide. Est-ce que Luka lui en voulait ? C'était la question qui venait le plus souvent se perdre dans son esprit. La jeune fille se releva alors subitement, jetant son oreiller contre le mur, grognant de la situation, quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit subitement. Ça la calma aussitôt, et elle se précipita vers son bureau pour le saisir, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

C'était Luka...


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, peuple !

Je suis surprise de la taille de mon chapitre! xD  
>J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus, à part que vos commentaires me font toujours aussi plaisir, donc sur ce, enjoy~<p>

* * *

><p>Miku était encore dans la salle de bain, finissant de s'habiller. Elle appréhendait un peu le reste de la soirée, après le coup de fil de Luka un peu plus tôt avant le diner.<p>

« - _Lily nous propose de la rejoindre ce soir. Si tes parents et toi n'y voyez aucuns inconvénients, je passe te prendre vers vingt-et-une heure. Miku, encore une fois, je suis désolée, on en parlera tout à l'heure… _» Tels étaient ses mots.

Bien évidemment, Miku avait été très surprise par cette proposition, surtout vu les évènements de l'après-midi, mais elle fut soulagée de constater que Luka n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Elle s'était alors empressée de descendre dans le salon pour demander l'autorisation. Cette nouvelle les avait laissé un peu perplexe, au début, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de leur fille de sortir tard le soir, et surtout de dernière minute, bien que ce ne fut pas la première fois, c'était aussi pour cela qu'ils s'inquiétaient un peu. La veille déjà, Miku n'avait pas passé la nuit ici. La première chose à laquelle ils avaient pensée, c'était à un garçon. Mais heureusement pour elle, ils avaient vite changés d'avis. La jeune fille leur avait tout simplement dit qu'elle avait une nouvelle amie, et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Mikuo avait lui aussi tout fait pour que leurs parents le croit, en prenant soin de rajouter que cette nouvelle amie l'aidait dans ses cours.

Il était presque l'heure, et Miku était fin prête.

« - Miku, attends, fit son frère avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte d'entrée.

- Mikuo ?

- Tu vas encore passer la soirée avec Luka ? demanda le jeune homme bien curieux. »

La jeune fille garda le silence pendant quelques secondes. Elle commençait à trouver le comportement de son frère étrange. Déjà plus tôt, dans l'après midi, après sa dispute avec Luka, ensuite avant le diner, et enfin maintenant. Il avait l'air de sous-entendre quelque chose.

« - Et bien… Oui, on va rejoindre une amie. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer, répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus la voix hésitante.

- Miku… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ? »

Celle-ci se sentit soudainement mal-à-l'aise, il était maintenant certain que son frère savait quelque chose, ou du moins s'en doutait fortement. Elle n'était juste pas prête, pas encore prête à parler de ça. Tout au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'il insinuait autre chose, mais il était évident qu'il faisait référence à sa relation avec Luka. Miku baissa la tête, et soupira, avant de regarder une dernière fois son frère.

« - S'il te plait… Pas maintenant… souffla difficilement la jeune fille. »

Mikuo se sentit à son tour un peu mal à l'aise. Sa sœur n'était vraiment pas prête à lui dire. Il attendrait.

« - Passe une bonne soirée, Miku, fit le jeune homme en lui faisant un sourire réconfortant.

- Merci… sourit à son tour sa sœur. »

Et la jeune fille disparut derrière la porte. Mikuo se frotta le tête, maintenant, il était vraiment certain que quelque chose se passait entre sa sœur et son amie, quelque chose de pas assez courant pour en parler librement comme on parlerait du beau ou du mauvais temps. Et au fond de lui, il savait très bien ce que c'était.

En respirant l'air frais de l'extérieur, Miku soupira de soulagement. C'était juste, et s'il avait insisté un peu plus, elle n'aurait tout simplement pas été capable de se retenir de lui hurler la vérité, et de fondre en larmes. C'était juste trop d'émotions dans la journée.

Une voiture noire ne tarda pas à arrivée de l'autre bout de la rue, et ralentit devant la maison des Hatsune. Les vitres teintées l'empêchaient de voir qui était à l'intérieur de celle-ci. La porte côté conducteur s'ouvrit, et les yeux de la première année croisèrent ceux de la troisième qui lui souriait.

« - C'est celle de mon père, fit soudainement la grande.

- Hein ?

- Il n'est pas difficile de deviner à quoi tu penses en voyant ta tête.

- Désolée… fit la jeune fille un peu embarrassée.

- Allons, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, lui sourit la grande. »

Luka avait l'habitude de voir les gens surpris de la voir arrivée au volant d'une voiture qui semblait coûter plutôt cher, même si elle ne conduisait que peu souvent, vu que les transports en public étaient plus que pratique. Mais là il était tard, et elles seraient plus tranquilles comme ça. La fille aux cheveux roses passa de l'autre côté afin d'ouvrir la porte côté passager, et invita Miku à la rejoindre, ce que celle-ci fit en se hâtant, puis elle retourna s'installer au volant de son véhicule.

L'intérieur de la voiture reflétait parfaitement l'extérieur. Pour un véhicule, l'intérieur était spacieux, et la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avait l'impression de pouvoir s'enfoncer dans son siège pour y passer une sieste. Et il y avait tellement de boutons ou de gadget en tout genre, qu'elle se demandait comment Luka arrivait à se servir de tout cela. Enfin… cette dernière tourna la clé sur le contact, et on entendit bientôt le moteur ronronner doucement.

Pendant le trajet, les deux filles restèrent silencieuses. Miku jetait de temps à autre des regards sur Luka, qui était concentrée sur la route. Celle-ci aussi, discrètement, regardait parfois sa petite amie, qui ne semblait que peu à l'aise. Elle réfléchissait à quoi dire, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit sur le moment. La situation resta alors telle quelle, pendant une vingtaine de minutes, le temps d'arriver à destination.

« - On y est ! S'écria la grande en coupant le moteur.

- On est où exactement ? »

La fille aux cheveux bleus ouvrir sa portière, tandis que celle aux cheveux roses en fit de même. Cette dernière regardait le panneau clignotant au dessus de ce qui semblait être l'entrée, avant que son regard ne se pause sur le gorille qui la surveillait.

« - Fêtarde comme elle est, Lily aime beaucoup allée s'amuser en boite, alors, nous y voilà également. »

Miku restait silencieuse, et plutôt perplexe, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de fréquenter ce genre d'endroit, en fait. Même si sa meilleure-amie, elle, prenait plaisir à y aller de temps à autre, Miku n'en avait encore jamais eu l'occasion.

« - C'est la première fois que tu mets les pieds ici, je me trompe ? demanda la grande.

- En effet, et en ce qui te concernes ? demanda à son tour la première année.

- Disons que j'y viens de temps en temps, qu'en l'envie m'y prend, mais surement pas autant que Lily, rit alors Luka en essayant de rassurée son amie. Enfin, on y va ? »

Luka fit quelques pas, bientôt suivie par Miku, un peu hésitante. Les deux s'approchèrent de l'homme qui barrait la porte. Il était chargé de ne pas faire entrer n'importe qui, afin que la soirée se passe bien. Il regarda d'abord Miku, de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. Elle portait une jupe un jean, ainsi que des collants noirs, pour aller avec ses bottes. Un débardeur blanc, et une veste de la même matière que sa jupe. Tenue correcte exigée pour entrer ici, pensait l'homme aux lunettes noires. Il regarda ensuite Luka, qui malheureusement pour lui, avait opté pour le jean déchiré, il s'attarda cependant un peu plus sur son décolleté moulant en tissu noir, qui mettait ses formes en valeurs. La jeune fille avait très bien remarqué que son regard s'attardait un peu trop, et grimaça légèrement avant de se racler la gorge.

« - C'est bon, vous pouvez entrer. »

Luka entra la première, tandis que Miku se cachait presque derrière elle. En pénétrant la salle, la plus jeune fit presque aveuglée par les dizaines de couleurs qui dansaient sur les murs et le sol. La grande était habituée, et ne fit presque pas attention. La salle principale était plutôt grande, et comportait un bar central, où étaient installés quelques jeunes, et d'autres un peu moins jeunes. Il y avait également beaucoup de monde qui dansait tout autour.

Luka balaya la salle du regard, essayant de trouver sa meilleure amie, sans succès. Elle attrapa la main de Miku, puis s'engouffra dans la foule. Cette dernière était un peu dépassé par l'ambiance qu'il y avait, et par la foule présente. Elle resserra fortement ses doigts autour de ceux de sa belle pour être sûre de ne pas la lâcher. La grande fille s'arrêta là où il y avait un peu moins de monde, et se tourna vers son amie.

« - Je ne vois Lily nulle part, souffla-t-elle. »

Deux mains vinrent soudainement se poser sur les yeux de la fille aux cheveux roses, pour lui cacher la vue.

« - Yahou ! fit joyeusement une voix féminine derrière elle.

- Lily, espèce d'idiote, lâcha automatiquement la troisième année. »

Miku sourit. Une fois de plus le comportement de la blonde l'amusait. Elle avait l'air encore moins sérieuse qu'au lycée. Elle remarqua très rapidement la silhouette à côté d'elle, pas très grande, juste un peu plus qu'elle en fait. Elle avait les cheveux mi-longs, verts, et deux mèches revenaient par devant ses épaules. Ses yeux, vert-pomme, rendaient son visage radieux.

« - Oh, je ne vous ai pas présenté, remarqua la blonde. Voici Gumi, reprit-elle en regardant la fille aux cheveux verts.

- Ravie de vous connaitre, fit gaiement celle-ci.

- Enchantée également, commença la troisième année aux cheveux roses. Je m'appelle Luka, et voici Miku, ma petite amie, reprit-elle avec un grand sourire. »

En entendant ces mots, Miku sentit ses joues tourner au rouge. C'était la première fois que Luka la présentait comme tel. Et c'était à la fois embarrassant, et agréable. Bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas Gumi, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur que cela ce sache, puisque cette personne était le « rendez-vous » de Lily.

« - On devrait peut-être trouver un coin plus au calme, pour l'instant, non ? demanda alors Luka.

- Et après on dansera toute la nuit ! s'écria Lily en faisant un tour sur elle-même.

- « Tu » danseras toute la nuit, n'oublie pas que nous n'avons pas toute ton énergie, reprit sa meilleure amie.

- Voyons Luka, ne soit pas si rabat-joie, lâche toi un peu, pour changer.

- Ahlà, tu ne changeras jamais… »

Les quatre filles se dirigèrent ensuite vers une table un peu à l'écart des gens, et s'y installèrent. Miku n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, sentant son cœur battre extrêmement vite depuis que sa petite-amie lui avait attrapée la main, et ne l'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas lâchée.

« - Alors, vous deux, comment vous vous êtes rencontrées ? demanda la fille aux cheveux roses pour casser le silence.

- En fait c'était ici, il y a deux jours, répondit la fille aux cheveux verts.

- Ici, en pleine semaine ?

- Oui, ici, sourit la blonde.

- En fait, je ne suis même pas surprise, te connaissant, soupira la grande en regardant Lily comme découragée. »

La fille aux cheveux verts se mit soudainement à rire. Elle avait l'air d'une fille assez joyeuse, et bien dans sa peau. Cela faisait quelques minutes maintenant qu'elle regardait Miku, d'un air assez curieux, surement parce que celle-ci restait silencieuse.

« - Et vous deux, vous vous êtes connues de quelle façon ? demanda Gumi en regardant la fille aux cheveux bleus. »

Miku la regarda, embarrassée. Elle regarda ensuite Luka, qui se contentait de lui sourire, puis posa à nouveau son regard sur son interlocutrice. C'était bien à elle qu'elle semblait s'adresser.

« - Euh… Et bien… C'était le jour de la rentrée scolaire, je l'ai… bousculée, en voulant arrivée à l'heure. »

La jeune fille en savait plus où se mettre, il fallait dire qu'elle trouvait ça assez ridicule, maladroite comme elle était. Mais dans un sens, si ce jour là elle ne s'était pas dépêcher, si ce jour là elle n'était pas arrivée en retard, et si se jour là, elle ne lui était pas rentrée dedans malencontreusement, elle et Luka ne seraient peut-être pas ensembles aujourd'hui.

« - Oh, c'est assez mignon, comme rencontre. »

Cette remarque fit rougir Miku, encore un peu plus.

« - Bon, vous voulez boire quelque chose, demanda la blonde ? C'est moi qui offre !

- Je viens avec toi, fit alors Gumi.

- Vous prendrez quoi vous deux ?

- Un diabolo-citron, répondit Miku qui n'avait pas pour habitude de boire de l'alcool.

- Un grenadine pour moi. Il y en a qui conduisent ce soir, répondit à son tour Luka.

- On revient très vite, pas de bêtises en attendant, sourit la blonde. »

Luka regarda sa petite amie, qui semblait tendu. Elle voulait profiter de ce moment seule à seule pour lui parler des récents évènements de l'après-midi, mais ne savait trop comment aborder le sujet. Elle posa son bras sur la table, bougeant ses doigts de manière automatique et répétitive, signe d'une certaine nervosité.

« - Je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile pour tout le monde, commença la troisième année. Alors… j'attendrai.

- Tu parles de…

- De toi, de moi, de nous. Et je ne voulais pas te vexer, et encore moins te blesser, tout à l'heure.

- Luka… Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être avec toi, et je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais été autant que depuis que je te connais. J'aimerais pouvoir hurler au monde entier ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais, c'est juste que j'ai…

- Peur ? La coupa la grande

- … Oui. »

Miku semblait embarrassée d'avouer à Luka que leur relation lui faisait peur, ou plutôt, que les gens l'apprennent un jour. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait honte, au contraire, elle était fière d'être avec une fille comme elle, et l'aimait plus que tout. C'était seulement la première fois qu'elle était amoureuse, et en plus, c'était d'une fille. Ca l'avait d'abord troublée, et maintenant qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, elle appréhendait le moment où les autres le découvriraient.

La jeune fille sentit soudainement la troisième année se rapprocher d'elle, et la serrer par la taille. Elle sentit d'un coup une chaleur réconfortante montée en elle. Luka avait ce don, celui de l'apaiser, quelque soit la situation.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, ensemble, nous ne craignons rien, et je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal.

- Luka…

- Cependant ! reprit soudainement la grande.

- Hmm ?

- Si Kaito pose encore ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur toi, je ne serai pas aussi gentille que tout à l'heure, et il regrettera amèrement d'avoir croisé ma route… »

Miku sourit. Elle savait que Luka était à ses côtés, et qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle. Elle l'avait démontré plus tôt dans la journée, et ce petit côté jaloux ne faisait que montrer un peu plus à quel point elle tenait à elle.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avait envie de rester comme ça, pendant des heures, oubliant le brouhaha général et la musique dans la salle, quand le bruit du verre tapant sur la table vint soudainement la ramener à la réalité.

« - Vous n'avez pas trop attendu, j'espère ! s'écria joyeusement Lily, tout sourire aux lèvres. »

Pas trop attendu, loin de là, pensait Luka qui aurait aimé en profiter un peu plus, en fait, elle aurait été ravie de les attendre bien plus longtemps. Et c'était aussi le cas de Miku. Enfin, la blonde et son amie s'installèrent une nouvelle fois aux côtés des deux autres, les regardant un sourire en coin.

Les filles burent et discutèrent ensemble un moment, et Lily enchaina plusieurs verres de Tequila sans retenues, et sans même sans rendre compte. Luka avait beau lui dire de ralentir sur la boisson, celle-ci ne l'écoutait pas.

« - Tu comptes rentrer comment tout à l'heure, fraiche comme tu es ? demanda la troisième année aux cheveux roses.

- Rentrer ? Mais qui a dit qu'il fallait rentrée, sourit la blonde. »

Luka soupira. Il était évident qu'elle était un tantinet trop ivre pour prendre la voiture, ou même rentrer en transport public, qui sait sur quel dégénérer elle aurait pu tomber.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je vais la raccompagnée, fit Gumi en souriant.

- Tu es trop gentille avec elle, rit la grande.

- Je vous ferai remarquer que je vais bien, pour le moment, s'écria la blonde.

- Pour le moment, la reprit son amie. »

Lily se leva soudainement en attrapant la main de Gumi, hurlant presque qu'elle avait envie de danser. Elle tira la fille aux cheveux verts avec elle et disparut bientôt dans la foule. Au moins, elle boirait moins, pensait la troisième année.

« - Et toi, Miku, tu n'as pas envie de danser ?

- Je… je ne sais pas dansée, fit la plus jeune embarrassée. »

Luka sourit, puis se leva. Elle tendit la main en direction de sa petite amie, et lui sourit.

« - Aller, viens, ce n'est pas très compliqué, tu vas voir. »

La troisième année savait être rassurante, et c'est quelque peu hésitante que Miku attrapa sa main, et fit tout de suite tirée parmi les autres gens. Tous remuaient au rythme de la musique, bougeant les bras, les jambes, sautant parfois un peu sur place. La première année se sentait perdu dans cet univers qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et surtout ridicule quand elle vit que Luka était complètement à l'aise en bougeant de la même façon que les autres.

« - Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… en fait… »

La troisième année posa une main sur la taille de son amie, en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle. Miku pouvait sentir son souffle chaud tout près de son oreille.

« - Laisse toi juste aller… fit-elle sensuellement en la guidant dans ses gestes. »

Le cœur de Miku s'emballa. Luka avait le don de lui faire perdre la tête, et elle sentit la chaleur monter très rapidement dans tout son corps, mais tenta tout de même de faire bonne figure. Elle était assez maladroite au début, mais peu à peu, commença à se décontracter, et à prendre le mouvement. Enfin, ça, c'était avant que la troisième année ne décide de mordiller son oreille.

La jeune fille tremblait presque, et son cœur ne semblait pas décider à arrêter de battre aussi fort, au contraire, comme si c'était plus rapide à chaque instant. Elle se dégagea soudainement de l'étreinte de la troisième année surprise.

« - Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, s'écria soudainement la plus jeune. »

Miku n'attendit même pas une réponse de Luka qu'elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de la salle, cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait son embarra. Elle poussa rapidement la porte, et se dirigea vers le lavabo, duquel elle fit couler l'eau. Une chance, il n'y avait personne. La jeune fille soupira, avant de remplir le creux de ses mains d'eau froide, et de le frotter le visage avec. C'était bien plus qu'agréable. Elle se regarda ensuite un instant dans le miroir mural, situé juste au dessus du robinet. Ses joues étaient aussi rouges que des tomates, et son cœur avait encore du mal à ralentir. Elle entendit soudainement la porte des toilettes claquer.

« - Miku, tout va bien ? »

C'était Luka, et elle semblait un peu inquiète.

« - Oui, il fait juste un peu chaud… Ne t'en fais pas. »

La plus grande s'approcha. Elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue, et n'avait d'ailleurs aucun mal à savoir quand quelque semblait perturber sa belle. Lorsqu'elle arriva à peine à quelques centimètres d'elle, Luka s'arrêta, et regarda sa moitié dans les yeux, avec un regard amoureux.

« - Tu en es certaine ? »

Miku se tût. Son esprit venait de plonger entièrement dans les yeux bleus cristallins de la troisième année, comme hypnotisée par son regard. Elle ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste, et Luka en profita pour la tirer par la taille, et poser la main sur sa joue.

« - Tu es si belle, Miku… chuchota l'ainée en rapprochant dangereusement leurs lèvres. »

Leurs bouches se collaient enfin. Luka l'embrassait fougueusement, et prit rapidement le dessus dans ce baiser qui ne tarda à s'intensifier après quelques secondes seulement. La troisième année quémanda d'aller plus loin, lorsqu'elle passa délicatement sa langue se la lèvre inférieur de son amie, et celle-ci, n'omit point de résistance. Miku était à la fois partagée entre l'inquiétude que quelqu'un entre à n'importe quel moment, et le désir qui bouillonnait en elle, de poursuivre sans ce soucier de rien. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps, emportée par la fougue de la grande, qui l'embrassait encore plus passionnément. Leurs langues remuaient ensemble, comme dans une danse que Luka dirigerait avec perfection.

La grande décida finalement de rompre le baiser, afin de reprendre son souffle, et de permettre à Miku s'en faire autant. Mais le calme ne dura que quelques secondes, qu'elle était maintenant partit s'attaquer à son cou, déposant un à un de fiévreux baisers sur sa peau bouillante. Miku soupira de bien-être, se laissant peu à peu enivrer par la situation, portée par la délicatesse de sa moitié.

« - Pas ici… articula-t-elle difficilement. »

« - Je veux rentrer alors… chuchota la grande entre deux baisers. »

La troisième année s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, jouant avec sa langue de plus belle, tandis qu'une de ses mains s'aventurait ses cuisses. Miku passa automatiquement ses bras autour d'elle, en la sentant devenir de plus en plus insistante. C'était trop difficile de dire non, et de lui dire d'arrêter, alors que ce moment lui paraissait si délicieux.

Luka passait délicatement ses doigts sur la peau fiévreuse de la plus jeune, remontant délicatement peu à peu, se risquant à passer sous sa jupe. Elle lui vola ainsi son premier gémissement, la sentant trembler au contact de chacun de ses doigts. Luka ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, la tentation était trop grande. Tandis que ses doigts avançaient dangereusement sur les sous-vêtements de la fille aux cheveux bleus, son autre main descendait méticuleusement sur sa poitrine.

« - Luka… ne put s'empêcher de souffler la plus jeune. »

Alors que les deux filles s'apprêtaient à aller plus loin, la porte de la pièce claqua soudainement, les interrompant dans leurs gestes amoureux. La troisième année se retourna vivement derrière elle, cessant immédiatement tout acte à l'égard de sa petite amie, dont le cœur ne fit qu'un aller retour dans sa poitrine.

« - Vous avez de la chance que ce soit moi… fit la jeune fille qui les regardait un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Lily… fit la fille aux cheveux bleus essayant de se rassurer. »

Les deux étaient comme soulagées, et à la fois embarrassées de s'être faite surprendre à un moment pareil. C'était en quelque sorte frustrant.

« - Je suis surprise que tu tiennes encore debout après ce que tu as bu, remarqua la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Et moi je suis surprise de te voir si entreprenante dans un lieu public, répondit la blonde malicieusement. »

Luka rougit fortement. Lily n'avait pas tort, elle s'était laissée un peu emportée, et voyait la satisfaction de l'avoir embarrassée gravée sur le visage de son amie.

« - On devrait peut-être retournée dans la salle, souffla Miku on ne peut plus embarrassée elle aussi. »

La troisième année acquiesça. C'est vrai qu'à la base, elles étaient venues ici pour s'amuser toutes ensembles, et c'est mains dans la main que les deux amoureuses rejoignirent les autres, suivirent de près par Lily.

Tout le monde était à nouveau assis autour d'une table, et ce n'était pas plus mal, pour Luka et Miku – surtout pour cette dernière – afin de se remettre de leurs émotions.

« - Vous avez un couvre-feu à respecter ? demanda la blonde en avalant un énième verre.

- Aucun, s'écria joyeusement la fille aux cheveux verts.

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment non plus, répondit à son tour Miku.

- Et toi, Luka ?

- Non, personne n'est à la maison, de toute façon.

- Un voyage d'affaire, encore ? demanda la l'autre troisième année avec curiosité.

- Oui, mes parents devraient être partis depuis quelques heures déjà, et ne rentrent que demain soir, souffla la grande. Comme j'avais prévu de sortir, Luki a décidé de passer le week-end chez un ami. »

Une fois de plus, Luka se retrouvait seule, pensait Miku avec un pincement au cœur. Pourtant, elle n'en montrait jamais rien, elle qui paraissait si forte. La première année se demandait souvent si la solitude lui pesait…

Un silence s'était installé, et toutes semblaient plus ou moins fatiguées, enfin surtout Miku, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter ce genre d'endroit. Luka jugea qu'il était l'heure pour elles de s'en aller, la soirée avait été riche en émotions.

« - Nous allons rentrer, signala Luka aux deux autres filles.

- Vous êtes certaine de déjà vouloir partir ? demanda la blonde un peu déçue.

- Comme dit plus tôt, nous n'avons pas toute ton énergie, fit la troisième année aux cheveux roses avant de se retourner vers Gumi. On compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'elle, et j'espère qu'on te reverra bientôt, sourit-elle. »

Luka n'était pas vraiment fatiguée, mais Miku semblait vraiment être épuisée, et préférait la ramener chez elle. Les deux filles saluèrent leurs amies, et quittèrent le club. L'air frais de l'extérieur leur fit un bien fou. Et le calme était plus agréable à leurs oreilles.

Le trajet en voiture était plutôt silencieux, comme à leur arrivée. Miku avait encore les joues rouges, et quand elle regardait Luka, elle se revoyait un peu plus tôt dans les toilettes du club, à la fois déçue et soulagée. La voiture ralentit, et s'arrêta devant la maison des Hatsune. La soirée était finie, au plus grand détriment des deux filles.

« - Tu vas vraiment rester seule demain ? demanda Miku un peu inquiète.

- Tu es mignonne, de t'inquiéter pour ça, mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude, sourit la grande pour la rassurée. »

La plus jeune restait tout de même un peu attristée par cela. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir rester avec elle, pour toujours, afin que Luka ne ressente plus jamais cette solitude. Enfin, le temps était venu pour elle de se séparer. La troisième année s'approcha de son amie, qui en fit de même, avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs lèvres se pressaient, encore et encore, et aucune des deux n'avait envie de rompre se baiser plein d'innocence et de délicatesse. Miku prit finalement cette décision, et sourit à Luka, avant de poser la main sur la poignée de la portière de la voiture. Elle resta ainsi, sans bouger, pendant un instant, silencieusement.

« - Miku… ? »

La plus jeune attendit quelques secondes encore, puis lâcha finalement la poignée, avant de regarder Luka, profondément dans les yeux.

« - Luka… Allons chez toi… chuchota-t-elle alors. »

La grande ne répondit point, se contentant de la regarder elle aussi, un peu surprise, mais n'en montrant rien. Elle tourna finalement la tête vers la route, et remis le contact. On pouvait dés à présent entendre le moteur ronronner à nouveau, et la voiture démarra…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre XIII

Le silence de la demeure des Megurine fut bientôt rompu par les quelques rires qui s'échappaient des bouches des deux amoureuses. Les bruits de pas dans le hall d'entrée raisonnaient dans toute la maison tant elles étaient bruyantes.

La rose tirait la bleue par le bras un sourire aux lèvres. Baignée dans la pénombre qui les entourait comme si la présence de l'obscurité éloignait tous les tabous, Miku n'hésitait pas à se jeter au cou de son amie, se déversant de tous ses sentiments sur elles dans ses baisers fougueux interrompus régulièrement par leurs mouvements difficiles.

« - Miku… Tu…

- Chut… fit la jeune en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres afin de l'embrasser à nouveau. »

Les jambes de la troisième année se raidirent un peu plus chaque fois que la langue de sa partenaire venait caresser la sienne. Elle qui n'était pas habituée à ce que sa petite amie soit autant entreprenante se laisse vite déborder par ses émotions qu'elle gérait habituellement si bien. La grande s'écroula sous son propre poids et celui de la bleue au milieu même des marches de l'escalier avant même d'avoir pu en monter la moitié.

« - Je ne te savais pas comme ça, sourit la rose. »

Miku lui répondit seulement par un sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou, volant un soupire à sa partenaire qui commençait déjà à perdre la tête ! Il fallait dire que la passage dans les toilettes de la boite de nuit peu de temps auparavant l'avait laissée sur ça fin, et elle n'était apparemment pas la seule de frustrer à en juger par les mains de la fille à couettes s'apprêtaient à soulever le haut noir moulant de Luka. Celui-ci glissa le long du corps de la rose pour tomber le long de la rampe d'escalier et finir sur le sol.

Luka ôta presque violement la veste de jean qui était selon elle actuellement de trop et la jeta en bas des marches, et en fi de même avec le débardeur blanc, surement de trop, lui aussi. Miku frémit en sentant les mains froides de la grande caresser son ventre et remonter le long de ses côtes alors que son propre corps était probablement en ébullition comme il ne l'avait encore jamais été.

« - Viens… chuchota la rose à l'oreille de sa partenaire en la tirant en haut des escaliers. »

A peine arrivées en haut que Luka plaqua la jeune fille contre le mur avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres et de les caresser de sa langue, bientôt rejoint par celle de cette dernière. On entendait seulement des soupirs de plaisirs dans cette grande maison vide, qui s'échappaient doucement de leurs bouches. La troisième année brisa soudainement ce baiser et saisit son amie par les avant-bras, qu'elle plaqua également contre le mur. Le regard plonger dans le sien, elle sentait son cœur battre tellement fort qu'il aurait pu rompre à tout instant. La première année restait toujours autant absorbée dans la profondeur du regard de sa partenaire qui l'hypnotisait. C'est comme si on pouvait y voir l'infinie, comme si son âme s'était jetée dans un océan d'émotions qu'elle ne pouvait nommées, comme si plus rien n'existait en dehors d'elles. Elle avait découvert avec Luka un nouvel univers, un univers dont jamais elle ne voulait sortir, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginée étant petite, cette sensation de bien-être, de légèreté, se sentir entourée des bras de la personne qu'elle aimait était tel un chaud manteau de coton en plein hiver. Elle, qui n'avait pourtant jamais été malheureuse, se sentait vivre pour la première fois de sa vie, depuis qu'elle avait rencontrée la rose. Chaque baiser lui donnait cette sensation de revivre encore et encore, et de mourir de plaisir, avant de revivre à nouveau, comme un Phœnix renait de ses cendres après s'être consumer. C'était bel et bien cette sensation qu'elle ressentait dans les bras de Luka, elle avait l'impression de se consumer tout entière.

La troisième année fit deux pas en arrière afin de se séparer de la plus jeune, avant de la tirer délicatement vers elle par les bras qu'elle tenait encore. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre qu'elle ouvrit avant de s'y engouffrer avec sa partenaire, qu'elle jeta presque aussi tôt sur son lit avant de s'installer à califourchon sur elle. Luka aimait mener la danse, et ne s'en cachait pas.

« - Si tu savais à quel point je peux t'aimer… souffla alors la jeune avant de se redresser et d'embrasser le ventre nue de son amie. »

Luka se sentait perdre pieds chaque fois que les lèvres de la plus jeune venaient caresser sa peau, sentant sa langue remonter par moment, lui arrachant un premier gémissement qui fit sourire celle-ci. Les joues de la grande s'empourprèrent, elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser aller aussi facilement, embarrassée et à la fois confuse. C'était comme si ses émotions s'offraient une lutte sans fin à travers tout son être. Tiraillée entre l'envie de prendre possession de Miku, et celle de la laisser la posséder, toute entière. Trop, c'était trop, son esprit dominant était sans conteste ce qui lui procurait le plus de plaisir. Elle plaqua la bleue par les poignets comme elle l'avait fait précédemment, afin d'entraver tous ces mouvements avant de déposer de fiévreux baiser un à un, dans le creux du cou sa proie maintenant sans défense. Et ca ne semblait pas lui déplaire, car la proie en question ne semblait montrer aucun signe de résistance aux attaques répétées de Luka.

Cette dernière s'aventura à son tour sur le ventre de son amie, chatouillant sa peau du bout des lèvres, et de son souffle chaud, lentement, jusqu'à ce que la jupe de sa partenaire ne lui fasse obstacle, alors elle remonta, traçant une ligne avec sa langue, le long des courbes de la première année qui lâcha un soupire d'extase. Miku était encore trop habillée, pensait Luka, qui lui ôta rapidement sa jupe, ainsi que son collant, qu'elle fit lentement glisser le long de ses cuisses. La bleue profita de sa courte liberté afin de se redresser à nouveau pour aller capturer les lèvres de son amante, et déboutonner son jean qui aurait déjà du disparaitre. On pouvait sentir l'ardeur et le désir à travers ses gestes, qui reflétaient son impatience. Un jean bien trop serré en fait, et Luka faisait en sorte que la plus jeune ait du mal à l'enlever, ce qui avait le don de lui faire perdre un peu plus patience et surtout l'agacer. Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête si bien qu'elle se sentait incapable de réfléchir à quoique ce soit, alors qu'elle s'énervait sur le jean déchiré, pour le plus grand amusement de la rose. Elle aimait jouez avec les nerfs de la bleue, ça ne faisait que l'exciter un peu plus.

« - Luka… S'il te plait… »

S'il y avait bien un domaine dans lequel la troisième année excellait, c'était celui de se faire désirer, et au vu de l'état de sa compagne, elle avait encore réussi, si bien qu'elle se faisait maintenant supplier.

« - Redis-le, Miku… souffla sensuellement la grande. »

Luka jubilais en observant le visage de la bleue qui semblait mitigée entre l'agacement et la frustration de n'avoir ce qu'elle désirait.

« - Si… S'il te plait… prononça-t-elle difficilement. »

La troisième année sourit, avant de s'emparer fougueusement des lèvres de son amie, glissant immédiatement sa langue dans sa bouche, pour aller caresser la sienne. Elles tournoyaient, à un rythme de plus en plus effréné alors que leurs souffles accéléraient l'un l'autre. Luka prit appuis sur ses mains afin de soulever légèrement son corps, mais assez pour que son amante puisse lui ôter son pantalon qui la dérangeait depuis un moment déjà. C'était presque un soulagement pour la fille aux cheveux bleus, de pouvoir enfin passer ses mains à même les cuisses de sa partenaire, si douces, si belles. Sa prochaine cible se trouvait maintenant un peu plus haut, et cachait la voluptueuse et généreuse poitrine de la rose, mais lorsqu'elle s'en approcha elle se fit plaquer sur le lit une nouvelle fois, alors que Luka souriait sournoisement, elle en était presque sadique. Cette dernière prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à taquiner Miku du bout des doigts en passant sur les zones de son corps qu'elle connaissait très sensible et montrait un air de satisfaction chaque fois qu'elle en faisait frémir sa partenaire. Ce n'était pourtant encore rien, car la troisième année s'amusait juste, c'était comme l'entrée dans un plat de restaurant cinq étoile, et après l'entrée, il fallait bien passée au plat, alors elle décida de dégrafer le soutien-gorge de sa proie pour embrasser d'abord tendrement, puis ensuite fougueusement sa poitrine qui montrait l'état d'excitation de celle-ci. Luka passait sa langue autour de ses petites montagnes de chaire rose traçant des cerces de plus en petit. Alors que sa main gauche tenait encore fermement le poignet de la fille à couettes, elle lâcha son second afin d'aller s'aventurer sur ses courbes bien dessinées et désirables, un peu plus bas à chaque seconde.

La rose sourit et regarda profondément son amie dans les yeux lorsqu'elle se promena sur le sous-vêtement de la jeune fille qui semblait très embarrassée.

« - Ne me regarde pas comme ça… c'est gênant, fit-elle les jours devenues soudainement très rouges.

- Ne le sois pas, c'est au contraire très flatteur… »

Miku ne savait plus du tout où se mettre, la rose s'approcha alors de son visage afin d'embrasser doucement ses lèvres, avant d'ôter son propre soutient gorge pour ne pas la torturer plus longtemps. La bleue se redressa alors pour presque se plongée dans la généreuse poitrine qui lui faisait face qu'elle embrassa à son tour. Les mains de Luka se baladaient dans le dos de la jeune fille, puis dans ses cheveux. Plusieurs fois elle se heurta aux élastiques qui les retenaient et finit par les faire glisser d'un geste afin de relâcher cette longue chevelure. Elle était encore plus belle les cheveux détacher, en fait, en tout cas c'est ce que la rose pensait. Après quelques caresses et gémissement volés, les derniers sous-vêtements que portaient les deux amoureuses rejoignirent rapidement les autres pièces de tissu.

Miku et Luka se retrouvaient nues l'une contre l'autre, alors que la rose était allongée de tout son corps sur son amie pouvant presque sentir chaque parcelle de sa peau au contact de la sienne, à tel point qu'elles n'auraient physiquement pu ne faire plus qu'une.

La grandre entreprit soudain de descendre ses mains de plus en plus bas sur le corps de son amante, jusqu'à atteindre son jardin secret, ce qui la fit rougir, à n'en plus savoir où se mettre. Elle lui arracha un premier gémissement impossible à garder pour soi lorsqu'elle s'amusa avec son bouton de rose. Luka sentait les bras de son amie se resserrer lentement derrière son dos, à en laisser probablement quelque marques, à chaque fois qu'elle accéllérait un peu plus.

« - Luka, embrasse moi… »

Et sans plus attendre, alliant le geste à la parole, la rose fit ce qu'elle désirait tout en s'amusant avec le corps de la première année qui en avait le souffle difficile. Cependant celle-ci ne compatait pas rester là sans rien faire pendant que son amie trouvait plaisir à la torturer, d'une certaine façon, et c'est à son tour qu'elle s'aventura sur ces zones si sensibles qui étaient des rares à faire trembler la grande.

« - Mi-Miku, si tu fais ça, je… balbutait-difficilement la troisième année. »

Un sourire apapraut sur le visage de la bleue, un sourire de satisfaction, bien que perturbé par les réactions de son corps sous les doigts vifs de sa partenaire, qui finalement s'introduit doucement en elle. Son corps se cambra sous ce geste parfaitement rêpéter qui faisait très rapidement monté une température intense en elle. Miku était d'une sensibilité telle que chaque geste, chaque caresse sur son corps, lui montait presque immédiatement à la tête, si bien qu'elle en devenait déjà complètement folle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rêpéter le prénom de son amante, encore et encore, dans le creux de son oreille, et entre deux baisers. Luka accéléra encore un peu plus, excitée d'entre et de voir la bleue dans cet état, comme si tout contrôle lui échappait. Cette dernière sentait ses gestes de plus en plus difficile tant la chaleur lui montait au visage et son souffle se coupait. Elle pouvait remarquer qu'il en était de même pour la rose, alors avant qu'elle ne puisse plus effectuer un mouvement, elle serra le dos de Luka d'une main, et son autre s'attela à lui voler le plus de gémissements et de soupirs qu'elle ne pouvait.

La rose embrassa fougueusement la bleue, lorsque dans un ultime élan, elle sentit son corps en arrivé à un point de non retour, comme si sa tête et son cœur lachait en même temps. Elle arracha un ultime cri de plaisir à la plus jeune avant de sentir son corps lacher sous son propre poids sur celui de cette dernière qui semblait avoir été également emportait par la manifestation physique de l'extase.

« - Moi aussi, je t'aime, Miku… »

Deux respirations difficiles mais presque comme synchronisées, comme le battement dans leurs cœurs, alors qu'elles se laissaient aller dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Ce sentiment d'amour, qui était plus fort que tout le reste, avait réussi à éveiller en elles comme un nouveau souffle de vie. Comme si désormais, elles ne formaient plus qu'une.


End file.
